Ruthless
by maispecialk
Summary: Fang and Max are on vacation taking some well deserved time off, until trouble heads their way again. Too bad this trouble follows them home...A solid T rating for adult themes and language. *Sequel to In Max We Trust*
1. Goodbyes

*Saturday*

Fang and I said our goodbyes to the Flock with various reactions. The girls cried and the guys celebrated. They were heading back to Arizona to stay with my family, while Fang and I ventured out to live on our own. No fair readers, you did indeed read that correctly. If you've been following my story your mouth might be on the floor right now, as you gape in disbelief. If you haven't been reading, keep up 'cuz I'm only going to explain this once. I'm a genetic hybrid, a bird kid. I'm part human, part bird. I have wings and I fly. The others like me are my Flock. I have various relationships with each member ranging from adopted mom, to big sister, to almost…well, never mind, I can't make myself say it out loud. You'll figure out mine and Fang's relationship later. Anyway, as time went on we fought evil scientists, lived on the run, and hung with the U.S. Navy. It's been a colorful time.

A few weeks ago an evil businessman named Mr. Chu kidnapped my mom. My flock and I travelled to Hawaii to rescue her. Yeah, I know, we get around. Anyway, we rescued her, took her back to Arizona to recover and gathered information to help find Mr. Chu as he was on the run from evil investors. The investors found him before we did and killed him, hence we found his corpse. Now, you're up to speed. Oh, and we "acquired" a rather large sum of money which we are now living off of. Trust me, if you don't already know, you don't want to.

"Do you want to land or keep going?" Fang asked. Didn't we just start flying? The sun was starting to set. I hadn't realized that we had been flying for as long as we had, probably a couple of hours. "Sure. Where are we?" I asked. "Springfield, Missouri." He answered. I nodded. We descended quietly into a dark alley, shrugging our wings into our windbreakers. There's quite a breeze a few thousand feet in the air, in case you were wondering, even in the middle of summer. "Food first or hotel?" He asked. I had forgotten that we wouldn't be sleeping outside like we normally did. It came with being homeless mutants. "Hotel. We can put down our packs and check supplies, see if there's anything that we need." I answered. In case you don't know me, I always have a plan…or at least pretend to.


	2. Where to?

***Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of this story. I'm still working on the spacing issue. Whenever I drafted the document it was double spaced, but unfortunately that gets lost in translation sometime between here and posting. I'll do my best to fix it. Hope you enjoy!***

"Hello, how can I help you this evening?" A young guy asked from behind the counter. You work in a hotel…how do you think you can help us, you idiot? Fang and I looked at each other. I had to wonder if he could read my mind sometimes, because he was slightly smiling at me, like he knew what I had been thinking. "A room for the night please." I answered. "Okay, sure. How long will you be staying?" He asked. "Tonight." Fang answered, as if I hadn't already stated that. He couldn't read my mind. He knew the guy was an idiot too. "King size bed, or two full sizes?" He asked. I couldn't help but notice that his eyebrows arched as he asked. That little gesture had made up my mind. "King size." I supplied, feeling Fang's gaze shift over to me. Fang shoved the card at him before he found any other questions to ask. "Room 504." He said, handing us a couple of keys. "Thanks." I said quickly turning on my heels to escape. Fang followed, though his mood was less humorous now. He hates stupidity, maybe even more than I do. I noticed on the way up that he didn't ask about my bed decision. We walked into our room and dropped our packs. I flopped onto the bed, unaware of how exhausted I was. "Lousy day." I muttered. Fang landed beside me. "Tomorrow's a new one." He offered. I smiled slightly feeling a little better. "Come on, you'll feel better when you get some food in there." He said, poking my stomach. I grabbed his finger and pulled him to me, kissing his lips to mine quickly. As soon as our lips met I heard my stomach growl. "I guess you're right." I said with a chuckle.

As our burgers came we began to discuss our plan. "Where are we off to first?" He asked, taking a bite and grabbing his soda. "How about North Carolina?" I offered. "Back to the barrier islands?" He asked. I nodded. Fang and I had reunited there after being separated for a time. "The weather was nice. The terrain was pretty diverse. Beaches, mountains nearby, plenty of things to do if we get bored." I answered. "This is your gig. You call the shots. You say North Carolina, that's where we go." He shrugged. "Is there somewhere that you wanted to go?" I asked. We hadn't really planned this trip out, we were winging it. Pardon the pun. "This trip isn't about where I go, it's about who I'm with." He said with a grin that lit up my world. I swear I melted. I hate melting so I distracted myself. "You mentioned Europe. You want to head there eventually?" I asked. He shrugged. "I was sorry I missed it, but I wouldn't have wanted to go without you." He answered. "Let's go to Europe then. We'll hit the States on the way back to Arizona." I answered. Fang raised his eyebrow, nonverbally asking me if I was sure. "Let's do it." I answered, taking a bite of my second burger. "Whatever you say." Fang replied with a smirk.


	3. Aliases

***I have to admit, this is probably one of my favorite chapters. I don't own any winged bird kids or hardly any other original ideas for that matter. Have fun!***

After checking supplies we decided that we were okay for a couple of days but would need toothpaste soon. We returned to the hotel after dinner, unpacking our bags and getting ready to

call it a night. "We'll leave from Atlanta on Wednesday." Fang told me, closing his laptop. "What do you mean?" I asked, panic in my voice. Now that I thought about it clearly though, we

couldn't fly across the Atlantic Ocean. We couldn't do it all in one day and there was nowhere to land. Fang looked me incredulously. I sighed. "I know. How are we going to do it though?" I

asked. We had no identification and no passport. There was no way they would let us in the country. I thought about the last time I went. Angel had taken care of all this stuff with that

handy dandy mind controlling thing that she does. "I know you miss her. I've got that covered, though." Fang said, reaching in his bag. He pulled out two identification cards, Arizona "driver's

licenses" and two "passports". Apparently, Fang and I were both eighteen now, according to our "licenses". My mouth dropped in disbelief. "How did you get these?" I asked. "I didn't get

them. I made them." I shifted my gaze to look at him. I couldn't believe he had made these, they looked so official. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked. "I made these when I

was helping John with the website last week." He explained. I guess we can add counterfeiting to Fang's numerous talents. "I wasn't sure what would happen but I wanted to be prepared

for anything. I made passports and id's for the kids too." He said. I thought it over. I hadn't seen the card that was linked to our bank account. Only Fang had been using it so far, paying for

everything. I was sure that the names matched. I examined the documents. "What about the names?" I asked. He was Nicholas Byrd. I tried not to laugh at the irony of the name. Of course

he had done it on purpose. I was Amelia Martinez. "I asked your mom what she would have named you…had she had the chance." He answered. "Amelia?" I asked, not understanding why

she would pick such a random name. "Amelia Earhart. Since you both fly." He added with a smirk. I laughed out loud. He couldn't help but chuckle with me.


	4. Pajamas and emails

**Just because 123-Markham-123 reviewed I'm posting an extra chapter today hehehe! This one's pretty long, just so you know :-)**

Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I was about to go to bed. With Fang. Not like that, perverts. Still, we were sleeping in the same bed, without four others bird kids around. There was no

mind reader in the room, or super sensitive raptor hearing like ours. We were going to bed like a…married couple or something. Or a not so married couple. The times are changing, you

know. I joked to myself in my head, but I felt my sweaty palms. I couldn't believe myself. I was nervous. I'd taken down Erasers and robots by the dozen. Did I ever have a jitter? Nope.

Sharing a bed with my boyfriend, almost…fiancée type person? I was a wreck. I fought the urge to run to the toilet and spew from sheer nerves. I bushed my teeth, scrubbing extra hard

to relieve some tension. I looked at my pajamas. T-shirt and pajama shorts, nothing suggestive there. I could do this, no big deal. I opened the door and walked over to the bed. He

hadn't gotten in it yet, just sitting on top of the covers. "Nudge says hi." He told me, looking up from his laptop. I noticed that it wasn't a quick glance, it lingered. I got very self-conscious.

I looked down, no holes in my pants and you couldn't see through my shirt. What the Hell was he staring at? I decided not to think about it and focus on what he had just said. "You

talked to Nudge?" I asked, climbing on top of the bed. I was half way there, next step…under the covers. "She sent me an e-mail. Motormouth170." He smirked. I laughed a little to myself.

At least I could still talk to my Flock online until we went back to Arizona, which was a small consolation. "What did she say?" I asked. He handed me the computer

_Hi Fang! (And Max!)_

_We made it back to you know where okay. It took us longer than it did coming back. Iggy's not as strict as Max and let us stop more than she does. Not that it's bad Max! Please don't get mad! N-_

_E-Wayz, we're back now. Max's mom was kinda sad when you guys didn't come back 'cuz she thought something bad happened to Max, but then she saw that you both weren't there and she_

_ figured out what you're up to She says she's not THAT mad just let her know ur safe. Jeb didn't say anything though. Did you tell him, 'cuz he didn't act surprised…Oh well. I got the shirt designs_

_ finished and they're posted on the CSM website now to order!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!! They'll be in next week, I'm so excited, I can't wait! Ella says hi to you guys and she's mad at Max for not telling her_

_ about your plans to "run away together" during girl talk, 'cuz she wouldn't have told on you. I told her that Max probably didn't plan it, or if she did not for very long. Max always barges off n-e-way…_

_Oh and she's just "I can't believe her" mad, not "I'll never talk to her again" mad. We miss you guys already though and hope ur having an AMAZINGGGGGG time! _

_Tons of Luv!!!! (Not that you guys need it! LOL!) _

_NuDgE!_

"How does she manage to give me a headache even through e-mail?" I wondered aloud. Fang shrugged. Even as much as Nudge managed to ramble in her e-mail I still missed my Flock

terribly. I missed ruffling Gazzy's hair. I missed teasing Iggy and Angel's questionably sweet smile. I'd made my decision though, and like most great leaders I refused to change my mind.

It looked bad. Besides, we had already booked tickets to go overseas. "Can I reply?" I asked. He nodded, while I hit reply.

_Nudge- _

_ Miss you guys too. We're safe, but I don't think we'll be in the States much longer. Can't say where we're headed, but I'll let you know when we come back. Can't wait to see the shirts, I bet_

_ they're great. Keep up the good work with the CSM, all of you guys. If you have any problems e-mail us. We'll check it regularly. Remember what I said about Mom and Jeb being in charge and we'll_

_ see you before you know it. _

_F & M_

I hit send and closed the laptop, placing it on the nightstand next to my side of the bed. I thought about that statement quickly…my side. I fought down the anxiety again and looked next

to me. I hadn't noticed but Fang had crawled under the covers and was splayed out on his half of the bed. His eyes were closed, and I could swear he was drooling. Maybe tonight

wouldn't be a big deal after all. We'd had a long day and we were both beat, obviously. I switched off the light and crawled into bed. I'd shared a bed with Fang before, just never alone.

He was asleep though, so it was just like climbing into my own…just a little less space. I tried to lie to myself, saying that but I still couldn't help but blush a little. Thank God he was

asleep, and couldn't see it.


	5. Drooly Pillow Fights

***This is a long and kinda fluffy chapter so I'll probably post 2. Feel free to show some love for it. Plus I got to see my BFF today. Yay!***

*Sunday*

I woke the next morning to feel something heavy around my waist. Holding me down? I panicked momentarily and used my strength to shoot upright. It was like there was a log on my

waist, keeping me from moving the lower half of my body. Then I was realized what it was. An arm. I exhaled a sigh of relief, since it was just Fang. I looked over at the clock. It was only

six in the morning. If we had been on the run like usual, we would have been up, showering, packing and heading out. I debated on waking him up and going with business as usual, but

remembered that this was supposed to be a vacation, for both of us. "What the Hell?" I muttered, and lay back down.

When I woke again I heard the shower running. I yawned, stretching and leaning against the headboard with my eyes still closed. I heard the shower cut off and the door open. "Hey."

Fang said. I opened my eyes, thinking about how nice it would feel to take a warm shower myself. There he was…without his shirt. He went to his pack and pulled one out, surprise black.

I wasn't focusing on the shirt though. I silently thanked God or the fates, or whatever was out there, that Angel wasn't in the room. He sat on the bed next to me, the shirt in his hands.

My face was pink at best. I could feel it. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment. "You needed to rest. Besides, you seemed like you were having a good

dream." He said with a smirk. I frantically tried to remember my dreams, but couldn't. My face grew redder. I hung my head in my hands. "What did I do?" I asked, accepting an inevitable

embarrassing fate. "Nothing. You were smiling, that's all." He shrugged, standing up. "Did you finish your e-mail to Nudge?" He asked, slipping the shirt over his head. I snuck a nice long

glance, while he couldn't see and enjoyed every minute of it. He was awaiting my response. I shook my head lightly, to remember. "Yeah. Told her we were leaving the states. Mom didn't

completely blow a gasket and Jeb didn't rat us out, so everything seems under control." I answered. He nodded. "When I finished _someone _was already asleep. I think you drooled on my

pillow too." I teased, standing up and slapping him in the chest. "Oh, this one?" He asked, picking the pillow up from the bed. I tried to back away, but simply landed on the bed again.

"What are you doing with that? Fang…don't you dare!" I shrieked as he loomed toward me with the pillow of drool. I crawled backward on the bed, backing away from him but it was no

use. He threw himself on the bed in front of me, trying to rub the pillow in my face. I grabbed his wrists, trying to make him drop the pillow. We were both laughing uncontrollably. We

rolled on the bed, trying to pin each other with no success. I finally managed to slap the pillow out of his hands, knocking it off the bed completely. We were both still laughing and

breathless. These were the things you couldn't do when you had to be hard faced, tough guy leaders. "Thank God the kids aren't here…we'd never live this down." I muttered with a small

laugh. Fang brushed some hair out of my face. "That's why I wanted to do this, why I wanted it to be you and me." He grinned. "You seem happier." I observed, wondering why out loud.

"Nothing's chasing us anymore, Max. Itex is down. Chu is out of the way. We have the shot for a normal life for once." He shrugged. He was right. There were no threats hanging over our

head at the moment. If everything kept going the way that it was, we wouldn't have to live on the run or fight for our lives anymore. We could do things that normal people did. I thought

again about going to the college where my mom taught at. I might actually have a shot at that now. "Max, I don't think you realize why I was quiet for so long. I was scared you didn't feel

the same way about me. I think you do now, or you're starting to. I'll always be quiet around the other kids. You do it too, trying to hide your feelings. But I don't have to do that with

you…do I?" He asked, worriedly. "Please talk. I'm going to go crazy if mine is the only voice that I hear on this trip…besides the one in my head." I smiled. Fang look disappointed for a

second. He didn't seem unhappy with my response, just like he wanted to add to it, or bring something else up. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing. Breakfast is almost over and you need a

shower." He smirked, pointing toward the bathroom. For some reason I had a feeling that wasn't what he had on his mind.


	6. Not good, amazing

***James Patterson owns my soul. And Maximum Ride.***

When we went to eat breakfast the Flock-sickness kicked in. It couldn't really be home sickness since we had no home, except the occasional stay with my mom. We were on the run most of the time though. I loaded up with sausage, bacon, eggs, grits, and a muffin. Orange cranberry, Nudge's favorite. I mixed my eggs and my grits together, just like Angel does. "I miss them." I mumbled, sadly. It was weird, not having to check that Gazzy wasn't blowing something up. I saw two pretty teenage girls across the lobby and thought about Iggy. He would be playing the blind card as an excuse to talk to them…at least before Ella came along. I even missed Total. He and Akila were on their "honeymoon". I didn't want to know how, where or when that was happening. I just missed hearing his jokes. I pulled myself out of my funk. "So, we're heading to Atlanta, huh?" I asked, trying to cheer up. Fang nodded. "The…plane leaves Wednesday and it's Sunday now. I guess we can take our time getting over there, huh?" I clarified. "It's up to you. We can either book it over there and spend some time in Atlanta or we can make some stops along the way. Nashville maybe?" He asked with a grin, knowing exactly what I would say. "So, you're telling me we have a lot of ground to cover today?" I asked. Visiting the Grand Ole Opry was not high on my list of things to do. He shrugged. "It's your trip, just thought I'd let you know your options." He said with an unholy smirk covering his face. "I should probably eat faster." I muttered, wolfing down more of my food wanting to get on the road immediately.

We went back to our room and packed the things that we had taken out and got ready to go. I felt a slight pain of sadness. The last time we were doing this the Flock had been with us. "We can call them tonight if you want to." He said noticing my expression. I felt like I was going soft. I wanted to cry. He must have seen it on my face because he walked over to me and took me in his arms. It was just like so many other times that I'd been close to him like this. I was hyper alert, but kind of dazed at the same time. I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. He may not talk a lot but his eyes were like books I could read in an instant. It was how we communicated best, I guess. As I stared I felt myself wrapping my arms around his neck and inching towards him. It was kind of like being on Valium. You knew you were doing something that you wouldn't normally do, but you couldn't seem to care enough to stop. His arms were around my waist, clenching me to him. I felt my mouth reach his. It was like the first real kiss that we had shared, in the cave. Normally it was just something quick and light but not this time. It went on until neither of us could breathe. By the time both of us had come to our senses we were both laying on our sides on the bed. Knock it off perverts, nothing happened we just got a little…carried away. Fang was stroking my hair and I was looking in his eyes again. No other guy would have known what I was just thinking…or what to say or do to make me feel better. Just Fang. Maximum Ride usually tried to be strong, on guard, and invincible…but Fang had a way of breaking all that down.

"You okay?" He asked steadily. I nodded with a slight grin on my face. "Sorry about that." He mumbled, his face slightly pink. I grabbed his hand as he tried to pull himself up. "What are you sorry for?" I asked, completely baffled. "I'm just waiting for you to run away again…" He said quietly. That stung a little. I was done running. "I'm still right here." I reminded him, a little annoyance dripping through. "I just don't want to scare you off…or go too fast…" He trailed off. So that's what this was about…He did know me well though. If I was freaked out I probably would bolt instead of telling him. "I'm working on it. That was good though." I said reassuringly. Fang looked at me like I was nuts. "Good?" He asked in disbelief. He pulled me to him and kissed me again. I sighed when we broke apart. "You're right, that wasn't good. Amazing." I corrected myself, straightening up.


	7. Take out the trash

***I have awesome news but I can't tell you without spoilers for the next chapter. So, what am I doing? Posting two chapters so that you find out. LOVES. Oh and I don't own anything.***

We finally made it to the skies. It was kind of awkward, just the two of us flying. I kept looking back expecting to see two golden heads, a mane of frizzy hair, and a lanky carrot top

behind me and had to calm myself every time they weren't there. Fang was doing it too though not as often. The silence was nice though. There was no constipation song, no blabbing

dog, and no discussion on winter's latest fashions. As much as I did miss Nudge, I did not miss that. "What do you miss the most so far?" I asked him, while we were in the air. He

immediately knew what I was talking about, but I could see him thinking it over for a moment. "I miss all of them actually. It's not the same as before though…when I left you." He

admitted reluctantly with shame. We both grimaced when we thought about that. It was still painful, to remember him leaving even though I knew he wasn't going anywhere now. I

nodded. "Before it was like my whole heart had been ripped it. Now it's just like missing a leg." I said with a small laugh. He smirked over at me. Yep, pretty much the same way for him.

"We'll stop in Alabama for a quick lunch and then book it for Atlanta." I replied. There may only be two of us but I was still leader. Besides, he said it was my trip. He nodded with a grin. He

liked that I was getting into this travelling thing instead of sulking. But how could you sulk when the sky was a gorgeous shade of blue and you felt the sun bearing down on you? It was

summer but there was still a nice breeze that kept us from getting too hot. Besides, I was wearing a tank top and shorts. I was well ventilated.

We finally made it to some crappy little town and decided to stop around 1:30. "What do you want?" I asked when we stopped at the burger chain that we have frequented in so many

other towns. "The usual." He replied with a grin. He handed me our new debit card. Sure enough, on the card were the names Nicholas Byrd and Amelia Martinez. I chuckled a little to

myself. Fang tilted his head toward the restroom, a non-verbal "be right back". The doors opened and a herd of boys wearing lettermen jackets burst through causing a stir. Awesome,

tons of people in a crowded restaurant. If you haven't picked up on my sarcastic wording, take note because that was it. I breathed deeply, reminding myself that I was getting my food to

go anyway. I heard one of them let out a whistle. "Well hello…" I heard him mutter to his cronies. I rolled my eyes and waited for the inevitable fallout. "Hey baby." I heard him call, his

voice in my direction. I took another deep breath in, desperately trying to control my temper. "Maybe she's deaf. Then I won't have to sweet talk her…" He howled with his friends all

enjoying the joke. I felt my face reddening and my heart beating faster, adrenaline pumping to work up to the fight. I was proud of myself for not pummeling him so far, but it's hard to

break old habits. "Look at that!" He laughed as his hand landed on my ass. I grabbed his hand, concentrating on how much force I was exerting so that I didn't accidently break it. "Listen

to me, you sexist pig. I know it's the South and I'm fresh meat, but you messed with the wrong girl." I spat through gritted teeth. I was silently praying that Fang was still in the restroom

because if he hadn't this would end even worse than I could have imagined. I couldn't concentrate my eyes on finding him though. "Let go of me you crazy bitch!" He screamed. His eyes

were wide with fear. I squeezed harder. Something may have cracked, but I was too angry to hear it if it did. Of course, one of his jock buddies came to his defense and tried to shove me

over, but I kicked his shin, maybe breaking it in the process while I held onto pervert's nearly crushed hand. "I am going to order my food and leave. If you ever want to throw a football

again you are going to back away without a word. Do you understand?" I asked, enunciating every word. He reluctantly nodded as I slowly began to let go of his hand. I made my way to

the cashier and placed my order. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw piglet and his buddies trying to help his friend stand up. I felt Fang by my side in an instant, rigid and unspeaking. I felt

his arm curl around my waist protectively, not that I needed it. Fang knew better than to ask if I was okay. I was fuming mad, which meant I was okay. If I weren't okay he would hear me

barking orders. As we collected our food I pointed to the heap of losers behind me and told the manager, "You should take out your trash more often."


	8. The kid who caved you in

**Most amazing author's note EVER!**

***I don't own anything but I do have amazing news!!! The band that you will read about in this chapter is coming to my town in February!! I've had this chapter written for a couple of weeks and I just found that out today. What kind of amazing coincidence is that?! And the "boy" is getting me tickets for Valentine's Day! Am I lucky or what?! Sorry, but I just found that out and got so excited that I knew I had to post it!***

We found a lake nearby and enjoyed a quick picnic, complete with fast food. I saw him smirking at me as we ate. "You almost ready to get going?" Fang asked while collecting the trash and

throwing it in a nearby trash can. Normally Fang was the patient one and I was the one itching to get air bound. He sure has been acting weird since we left. "Are we in a hurry?" I asked,

wondering if he would give me any answers. "Not if you want to sleep in Nashville." He replied. Ugh. There's nothing wrong with country music, but do I want to be stuck in a whole town full

of it over night? Not if I can help it. "Fine. Help me up would you?" I said, extending my hand, waiting for him to pull me upright. He hesitated for a moment with a small chuckle. "Like you

need my help." He smirked.

By the time we made it to Atlanta we could have flown into a wall because it was so dark. "You want to go ahead and land? There are some hotels down there." I pointed to Fang but

kept flying. "Helloooo?" I asked, wondering if he was ignoring me. "Just a few more minutes." He replied without explanation. What was up with him? I was leader and I wanted to stop.

He noticed my irritation and smirked. "Trust me." He said so quietly, I wasn't even sure if he had actually said it. I swallowed my frustration and followed. I began to hear a familiar sound

about five minutes later. That couldn't be right though. Was that…We The Kings? Fang smiled over at me, not just a grin. It was a true smile. My favorite band was playing and the best

part? It was an amphitheater. It was outside. We could listen to the music without having to deal with the crowds or even pay for tickets, thanks to our wings. Fang made his way to a

tree and parked on a thick, sturdy branch. I perched next to him, completely ecstatic. "It just started 15 minutes ago." He told me after looking at his watch. "I can't believe you! I can't

believe you didn't tell me!" I said, elbowing him in the ribs. "And miss the look on your face? I don't think so." He said grabbing my chin and pulling my face to his for a little kiss. I folded my

wings around me to keep out the breeze and leaned back into his chest. I moved my lips gently to the words, careful not to let a note slip out and ruin the beautiful sound. "Thank you." I

murmured quietly, closing my eyes and relaxing. "Sure." I couldn't see him, but I could hear the smirk on his face.


	9. Skyway Avenue

***I don't' own the characters, or the song, or the band, or anything really. Hope you like it anyway***

*Monday*

I woke up the next morning to birds chirping and a bright blue sky. The last thing I remembered from the night before was hearing the band say goodbye and the end of Skyway Avenue fading away. I loved that song. Now that I thought about it, I could remember Fang breathing behind me, slowly and deeply. He had fallen asleep like I did shortly after. We'd slept in trees plenty of time before so this was nothing new for us. I must have been really tired though, not to wake up long enough to find a hotel. I raised my arms to stretch and yawned. "Morning." I heard behind me. I caught my balance quickly to avoid being squashed bird kid. He was so quiet and still he had blended into the tree. He chuckled a little to himself. I righted myself on the branch and looked back at him. "Any more surprises or can I be leader again?" I asked with a smile. "Be my guest." He answered, stifling a yawn himself. "Okay, let's see what there is to do around here." I said, whipping out the laptop and getting on a tourist site for Atlanta. "Let's see…Opera and ballet, over my dead body, Segway tours…like you would ever catch me on one of those things…Georgia aquarium…that could be cool. Coca cola factory…taking down one evil corporation is good for now…Oh and a zoo! Cool. Any ideas?" I asked looking back at Fang. "I like the aquarium and the zoo. Let's do the mountain too." He added. I knew what he meant, flying to the top and hanging out up there, not the lame touristy sky lift thing. A lot of the other tourist options were out due to claustrophobia, but we had enough things to keep us occupied for a couple of days. This was starting to be fun. I did notice all the stuff that the kids would like to have done too, like a kid's museum and Six Flags. It was nice though, to be able to do what we wanted to without having to do those kinds of things. I swear I'm not allergic to fun, just crowds and attention, both of which the Flock seemed to attract. "Why don't we go ahead and check into a hotel and take showers? We can head out from there." I proposed. Fang nodded again and we took off.

Fang and I checked in with no problems from nosy hotel clerks and walked into our room. Everything was white, sparkly, and clean. It was still so weird getting used to it. Fang flopped on the bed face down, extending his wings the width of the bed. I couldn't believe him! We'd just woken up! I crawled on top of him and began rubbing his shoulders. "You're getting soft, you know?" I teased him and flushed red, hoping he didn't misunderstand me. "One night in a tree and you're already living the life of luxury again." I clarified, still kneading his shoulders with a smile. "You were the one who got comfortable in the tree." He reminded me, turning over so I could see his face. My hands rested on his shoulders still and I felt my face pulling down to him, despite myself. "Thanks for that, last night by the way. You can lead more often if it means cool surprises like my favorite band." I said with a smile. "Glad you approve." He smirked back. I felt myself yawn again. Maybe I would take a nap. "I can set the alarm for noon." Fang offered. I nodded and curled up under the covers with Fang next to me.


	10. Stupid Teenage Hormones

***I still don't own anything but here's a fun chapter of Faxness for you guys! There some making out so you might not want to read if you're sweet and innocent. Like me ^_^***

I woke up to hear the alarm screeching next to our night stand."Our" night stand. How weird is that? Fang ripped it out of the wall and threw it across the room without even opening his

eyes. We were entwined together again, or legs twisted around each other. I untangled myself until Fang grabbed me tighter. He must have felt me squirming. "I'm going to take a shower

and get ready." I whispered. He loosened up some, letting me go, but I was pretty sure he was dreaming. I started the shower and sang my favorite songs from the night before. Do I

normally sing in the shower? No, but Fang was asleep and there were no other bird kids with super sensitive hearing around either. I figured I could get away with it. As I opened the door

I felt all the steam leaving the room when I smacked into something hard and solid. Fang, of course. "In 14 years, I don't think I've ever heard you sing before now." He said with a

smirk."Ugh!" I hid my face in embarrassment. "No, it was cute." He chuckled, rubbing my shoulders. Notice he didn't say it was good. Cute, but not good. I may be a kick-butt leader, but a

kick-butt first soprano? Not so much.

I stood next to Fang at the sink as we both brushed our teeth, our wings touching. I looked at Fang, not realizing how big he had gotten. He was towering over me without question now.

He wasn't as lanky as he used to be either. He was still really skinny, especially compared with his height, but he was a little more muscular now. He looked like someone you didn't want

to pick a fight with, unless you were me. I could still take him. I hoped. "What are you staring at?" He asked with an annoying smirk. He knew exactly what I was staring at. Him. I blushed

and turned around so he couldn't see my face. "I used to do that all the time and you never even noticed." I heard him whisper behind me. I turned around just to be facing his chest

again. He hadn't put on a shirt, so I was still distracted. I felt hormones getting the better of me. My arms grasped his neck, pulling me up to him while his arms found my waist. I felt my

knees land on the bed with Fang underneath me. I felt my hands in his hair and his hands firmly grasping my waist…hopefully helping me stay in control because I was not thinking clearly

AT ALL. I used every bit of self control I had and pulled myself apart, beginning to finally breathe again. "I'm sorry." I muttered but it was useless. Our lips met again and all attempts of

being responsible went out the window. We latched onto each other again…what was the phrase? Like glue, that's right. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. This is why

hormonal teenagers didn't normally live together, no matter how responsible they might be. I felt Fang pull away from me and look at me intently. "Max, I…" He had that look again, like he

wanted to say something, but just couldn't spit it out. I heard him sigh out loud from frustration. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'll be out in a few minutes." He told me, getting up and

heading for the bathroom.


	11. Blondie

***Warming up for some action! I don't own anything.***

I sat on the bed with the television on for background noise. Did I do something wrong? Did he think I wasn't going to stop? Was I going to stop? Of course I was…eventually. Did I have

bad breath? Nope, I had just brushed my teeth. I had to calm down and remind myself not to think like Nudge talks. Nudge. Of course! She reads those girlie magazines with the advice columns

in them, maybe she could figure out what that was about. That would mean having to admit that I made out with Fang though. Oh boy, did I. Maybe I had just moved too fast, freaked him

out. But he was the one who had bought…shudder…rings. My train of thought was derailed when I heard the bathroom door open and Fang emerged, fully dressed. Apparently he didn't

trust me anymore. Who could blame him? I debated about whether I should apologize over the incident. "You okay?" I murmured quietly as he was packing his belongings into his bag in

case we needed to make a quick getaway. Old habits die hard. He nodded and flashed a small grin. We were out the door with no questions asked.

We decided to hit the aquarium first. I couldn't help but miss Angel's crazy antics a little as we saw all the fish swimming. It would have been awesome to jump in and see everything up

close,but we were trying to blend. By the way, blending is way easier when there are only two of you. I don't think anyone even looked at us twice. To everyone around us we were just

normal teenagers on a date. It was weird. I felt Fang's arm wrap around me. I looked up to offer him a smile when I saw his lips pressed together tightly. Something was wrong. "What is

it?" I whispered quietly. "Blond guy. Green shirt. He keeps staring at you. It might not be anything but something feels off." He replied quietly. Was Fang being jealous? That's a little

ridiculous but I decided not to argue with him. I looked at the guy wrestling with a strange feeling. Why did that guy seem so familiar? It wasn't a creepy, School kind of familiar. It felt like I

should know who he is. I just shook my head lightly. "What is it?" Fang asked, suspiciously. I surprised myself. Instead of being protected, guarded Max I felt myself beaming at him. "He's

probably just jealous. Nothing to worry about." I offered with a grin. Fang was taken completely off guard. He couldn't understand why I wasn't more upset, but for some reason my gut

was telling menot to freak out. I could tell Fang wasn't convinced though. He was still on his guard. "Let's go." Fang said, heading for the exit and eyeing me strangely.


	12. On a mission

***Just an FYI it looks like this story is going to end up being WAYYYY longer than In Max We Trust. I probably could have separated it into 2 more stories, but creativity took its course. I'm really far ahead but still haven't finished it yet and it's like 72 pages (double spaced). Anyway, just thought I would let you guys know and I hope you're diggin' it so far. Loves***

"Are you okay?" Fang asked when we made it outside. I just kept smiling. "I'm good. Calm down." I said with a grin. I couldn't help but scold myself mentally though. I'm Max. I'm always

telling everyone to be alert, and stay on guard. I knew I should be worried but for some reason the panic just wasn't coming. What was wrong with me? "It's weird. I just feel…safe. Like

everything's okay. I'd normally be freaked out or suspicious at least but…I'm not." I shrugged. "Let's just get out of here." Fang murmured, obviously uncomfortable with this conversation.

I nodded in agreement, feeling awkward too.

We were walking in downtown Atlanta, looking for an ice cream shop. I was having a craving for peanut butter cup ice cream. Yum. Fang hadn't said a single word since we left the

aquarium. Fang is generally pretty quiet, but for some reason the silence wasn't comfortable this time around. My thoughts returned to earlier this morning when he had abruptly departed

for the shower. "Fang?" I asked, feeling my face redden as the memories came back to me. Nothing. Whatever he was thinking about, he was thinking hard because my voice didn't even

phase him. "Fang?" I asked again, a little loud. Still nothing. I finally stopped walking and stood still. He kept going for a couple seconds before he realized I wasn't by his side. "What is up

with you?" I asked. He didn't answer, only looked at the ground guiltily. "Look, if it's about this morning, I'm sorry." I said quickly and quietly. Apologies were always painful for me. His

head shot up and I saw a look of confusion in his eyes. The look turned into something else. For a brief second he almost looked a little angry. "Why are you apologizing about this

morning?" he asked. I really needed to take lessons from Fang. His voice was in perfect control, no anger peeking through at all. "You seemed upset." I told him, confusion leaking through

my voice. "Just…don't worry about it. Vacation, remember?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood, but failed without a smirk or smile to distract me from the uncomfortable conversation.

We continued walking before Fang's voice broke through my annoying thoughts. "That guy at the aquarium…something just didn't seem right. Why would a guy our age be at the

aquarium by himself?" He asked out loud. I couldn't help but wonder if I was losing my edge. Fang was still thinking about that and worrying about it. Me? I hadn't thought twice about it

since we left. I knew that my reaction was part of what was bugging him. "There!" I pointed across the street from us and rushed across to swing through the door of the ice cream shop.

I definitely wasn't worried anymore.


	13. Skype

***I don't own bird-kids. I don't own Skype. I do own a cup of Mountain Dew Voltage though. Yum! ***

After dinner Fang and I returned to the hotel. "Skype at 9." Fang reminded me. I'd e-mailed Nudge and agreed to Skype tonight to check up on everyone. I couldn't help but feel a little

excited about seeing them. I was having a good time, and it had only been a couple of days but I missed my kids. Fang set the laptop up on the desk and made sure everything was

connected. Sure enough, at 9 our time Nudge and the rest of the Flock were there.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, seeing them all crowded around the webcam. Fang was sitting next to me with a smug grin. "Max!! Fang!!! I can't believe it's you guys! Are you having fun? Don't

worry Max, I got your e-mail. I didn't tell your mom and we're going to be super quiet so she doesn't hear us and come in and yell at you guys. Ella knows though. She's downstairs

distracting your mom. She swore she wouldn't tell and I believe her. Don't you Max? I miss you…mrph!" Nudge was interrupted by Iggy's hand covering her mouth. "Thanks, Ig! Good to

see you guys. We miss you." I looked at Fang daring him to challenge me on that, but he couldn't. He missed them too, even if he wouldn't say it out loud. "So where are you guys?"

Nudge asked. "In a hotel." Fang supplied. Nudge should have known that we wouldn't say what city we were in. "Oh yeah." She remembered with disappointment in her voice. "Guess

who I get to see and hear?" I taunted. "Who?!" Nudge screamed. She was really going to have to keep her voice down if Mom wasn't going to catch them. "We The Kings." I smiled. Iggy's

hand covered her mouth before she could squeal. I knew Nudge could look up their tour dates and figure out where we were, but I couldn't help seeing her reaction. She was so excited

that it made me happy too. Besides, the white coats would assume that was code or something. Like those old farts know who We The Kings are. "I miss you!" Angel said, sneaking more

into the view of the webcam. "Hi sweetie. I miss you too. Have you mind controlled anyone lately?" I asked realizing how ridiculous that question was. "I've been good. I promise." She

smiled sweetly. "She's been going to bed on time and no funny stuff." Iggy confirmed. I couldn't help but be proud that he had stepped up to the plate, even just a little. "I got a remote

control car, Max! It's awesome! When it breaks I can use the parts to make…"Gazzy was interrupted by a stare from Iggy. "I can make a new remote control for the tv." Gazzy said quickly,

knowing I would not support the use of parts for making any bombs. Of course that was his plan though. "Cool. It needs to stay outside though, okay Gaz?" I asked. He nodded happily

and vanished out of sight. "Max, we have to go take baths now." Angel pouted. "Go ahead sweetie. I'm just going to say bye to Nudge and Ig, okay? Love you and we'll see you soon." I

said, trying not to tear up. I missed them so much. I heard the younger kids trot off. "Ig, no funny stuff with Ella right?" I asked, playing the protective older sister. I saw his face flush red.

"She wants me to go to a party with her Friday night." Iggy confessed. "Perfect gentleman." I threatened. He nodded. I saw him sneak out of the room before I could pester him anymore

about dating my sister. I nodded at Fang, giving him his cue to opt out too. I told him that I needed to have a talk with Nudge about a boy she liked in order to get alone time with her. I

couldn't believe I was turning to Nudge for boy advice. Scratch that, I couldn't believe I was asking for boy advice at all. "You doing okay, sweetie?" I asked her before I started picking her

brain. Fang went downstairs to get a soda. "I'm good. Are you having fun?" She asked with a smile. I nodded. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing. Fang's just been quiet, but you know

him." I told her. I heard Nudge giggle. "Are you guys sleeping together?" I nearly choked at her question before I understood what she meant. She was asking if we were sleeping in the

same bed. I counted my blessings that she was still no naive. She took my lack of response as a yes. "Oh my gosh! That's so sweet! I bet you're all cuddly and stuff in the morning. I can't

believe it's just the two of you alone in a hotel!" She squealed, wiggling her eyebrows. Maybe she wasn't as naïve as I thought. "Knock it off Nudge." I threatened. "Seriously though. I

think it's really cool. I'm glad you liked the concert. That was so romantic. I wish a boy would do that for me one day." She said. I smiled in return getting ready to say goodbye. This

conversation had been strange and uncomfortable. "Fang knows you love him. He'll open up soon. Anyway, I gotta go. I think I hear your mom." Nudge said, blowing a kiss at the webcam

and turning it off quickly. It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt like the biggest idiot alive.


	14. Domo Arigato, Mr Roboto

***I don't own cherry coke. I don't own bird kids. I do own so awesome nachos for lunch though. Enjoy the extra chapter *******

Fang had told me he loved me right before I broke up with him. In case you aren't in the loop, I broke up with Fang to get information from an enemy. I got what I needed and Fang I got

back together. Caught up? Good. The problem was I had never told Fang that I loved him back. Could that be why he was acting all weird? I wondered about that while I closed the laptop. I

heard the door open and saw Fang walk in quietly. He placed a cherry coke on the desk in front of me. I smiled at him, impressed he recalled my favorite soda. It only took him fourteen years

to remember it. "Everyone okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Nudge asked if we were sleeping together." I told him, while he was taking a sip of his soda. I saw him choke a little and he tried to

breathe. Call it bad timing on my part. "Wow. They're growing up quick." He muttered. "Iggy's going on a date with Ella Friday night." I informed him, unable to remember if he was still in the

room at that point. "What about that guy that Nudge likes? Who is he?" Fang asked. It was funny how he seemed like an overprotective father when he asked that. I felt myself go red as I

recalled my cover story. "Just a crush. She's over it." I lied easily, despite the nagging feeling of guilt. I loved Fang but why couldn't I just tell him?

"Max?" Fang asked, interrupting me from my thoughts. "What's up?" I asked, snapping back to reality. "I think we should change our flight, just in case." Fang said, rousing suspicion from

me. He was still worried about that guy from the aquarium. Who knew he could be so overprotective? "Let's see what's available." I agreed in order to pacify him. "How about Tokyo?" I

asked looking at the available flights. I hadn't actually planned on changing flights but I wasn't exactly opposed to it either. "You sure?" He asked. I nodded. We would now be leaving

tomorrow at 8 am. The downside to this was that the flight to Tokyo was considerably longer, about 15 hours. We would be waking up early and arriving around 11pm. It would also be a

way different time when we arrived in Tokyo due to the time difference. He finally put in all the necessary information and closed the laptop. "Fang, I…" I wanted to tell him that I loved him

too but the words were stuck for some reason. I thought them. I meant them. I couldn't say them. "I need to put more music on my IPOD. Can you hand it to me?" I asked pointing to the

night stand, chickening out like a coward. He looked at me skeptically, but simply shrugged in response, handing me the IPOD without question.


	15. Security?

**I don't own anyone or anything! **

*Tuesday*

The rest of the night passed pretty uneventfully. Fang slept without a shirt but that's only eventful for me. We woke up around 6 the next day and got to the airport by 6:30. I was still worried about getting past security at this point. We didn't have any luggage to check since all we had were our backpacks. I couldn't help but be thankful that they held as much as they did. I was on the highest alert possible while we were at the airport. All those people made me so nervous. At least all I had to worry about now were Fang and me. I would have had a panic attack trying to keep up with the entire Flock in a place like this. Fang stood by me with his hand in mine, which helped. We began to head towards the security check when I felt Fang tense up next to me. "What is it?" I asked, but I saw automatically what had grabbed his attention. It was the same guy from the day before, the guy from the aquarium. Blondie.

Here's the thing with Fang. He doesn't express his emotions much, but if he's angry you can just FEEL it. Trust me when I tell you that Fang was angry when he saw this guy. This guy was staring straight at me like he couldn't see anything else in the world and I got a chill. I was confused but still couldn't feel the normal sense of alertness that came with impending danger. Since I was in impending danger a lot that was a familiar feeling. "Fang, let's go. Ignore him. Unless he gets on our flight we'll be on our way across the Atlantic and he'll still be here." I said, trying to keep Fang from exploding. The ironic part of the situation was that it was usually completely reversed. Normally Fang would be the one calming me down, still reasonable and sane. Here I was being rational! That was definitely different. "If you attack him we'll never make it past security and then all three of us will be stuck here. Let's go." I explained logically. I put my leader tone back on as I directed him to head to security. Irony at its best…We were heading for security to feel safe. Normally we'd be dreading security more than any suspicious guy hanging around, but I guess today wasn't going to turn out normal.


	16. Who's talking?

***Ooh I wonder who this could be!!! Any guesses? Don't worry, you'll find out soon *******

***Mysterious POV***

This was the second time that I had seen her in person. She was so beautiful I couldn't see anything except for her face. She wore a confused expression, but she didn't seem angry. I wanted to rush to her and fly away with her. I saw Fang, her second in command. My obstacle. My competition. I was still undecided as to how I would eliminate him. Of course, I may not have to once she meets me. I was engineered for her. I was obviously superior to him and she would see that when she met me. Despite my urge I simply watched the scene unfold before me as I was instructed. Now was not the proper time. Everything would need to be perfect when I met Max for the first time. I couldn't help but fight an unusual feeling though when I saw her with Fang. They were travelling alone together. I couldn't help but be angry as I thought about him touching her. She was mine and they would both know that before long.


	17. Good Job, Genius

*The real reason that this chapter is called Good Job Genius? Because I'm an idiot and posted the wrong chapter last night, LOL! Thanks 123-Markham-123 Here's the right one. I felt so bad I'm posting it from work! How? Magic. I still don't own anything.*

*Max POV*

Crisis one was averted. Crisis two was coming up. We had to try and get our phony documents through security. Since Fang was still red and tense from seeing the creepy aquarium guy I decided to go first. I walked up to the security guard and handed him my license and passport nonchalantly. He looked the documents over and looked back up to me, suspiciously. Suddenly a smile erupted on his face. "Have fun Ms. Martinez." He said motioning toward the gate. "Thanks." I murmured, waiting for Fang just past the gate. The guard repeated the process without such a friendly smile for Fang. He was still angry, looking cold and steely. "Good job, genius." I said with a smile. I couldn't believe the documents had passed without a hitch. A small grin crossed his face. He was beaming a little with pride, momentarily distracted from our anger he had for our stalker. "Thanks. Can't wait to get out of here." He murmured. "We're on our way. I think Tokyo is a great place to start our vacation." I smirked.


	18. False Alarm

***I don't own nothin'***

I won't bore you with all the details but 15, almost 16 hours on a plane is pure torture. If you're feeling a little bored and masochistic maybe you should give it a shot. Had it not been for Fang and my IPOD, I would have thrown myself out of the emergency exit at least twice. We finally landed in Tokyo and I reveled in placing my feet on solid ground. Unless my wings were flapping I did not enjoy being in the air. Call me a control freak. We stepped outside of the airport when I felt Fang's arm wrap around my waist, snatching me off of the ground and into his arms. I scanned the area for a threat but found nothing. When I finally looked at Fang what I did find was a smile. "The vacation begins…" I said mischievously with a grin.


	19. For the kids

***I'm not cool enough to think of bird kids, Fruits Basket, or One Piece. Dang.***

It was almost 3 in the afternoon in Tokyo when we arrived. Since our sleep schedules were already screwed and we had taken naps on the plane, we decided to stay up and explore until night time. "Sushi?" I offered to Fang, as we passed a restaurant on the street. He nodded and opened the door waiting for me to go in. Let me just tell you, Sushi in Japan is nothing like sushi in the US. There's a conveyor belt. Let that sink in for a moment. A conveyor belt! We managed to pay the bill and leave without incident. How did we pay the bill when we don't speak Japanese? Let's just say that credit card is a universally spoken language. "We're going to need a way to communicate, maybe a dictionary or something so we at least know a few words. We're going to need a hotel for tonight too. We're in a major city. There's no camping around here." I said, assuming leader role once again. Fang nodded in agreement with a smirk on his face. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. I couldn't have been happier. We walked down the street finally stumbling across a bookstore. Fang and I found a dictionary pretty easily. I pulled him with me to the manga section. "Souvenirs." I smiled. I managed to find the entire Fruits Baskets collection in English. I collected it for Nudge and Angel. I also managed to find a manga that had been transcribed to Braille. I couldn't believe it. All of the pictures had been poked through so you could feel them. I swept that up for Iggy without a second thought. I picked up One Piece for Gazzy too. "This is awesome." I muttered. "Glad you're having fun." Fang smirked. I nodded and headed for the checkout.

*Fang's POV*

We finished lunch, devouring sushi. The meals on the plane weren't exactly bird-kid portions. I couldn't help but look around continuously, partially out of suspicion and partially from curiosity. My attention was diverted as I observed the local customs, trying not to stand out. Then there was that guy from the aquarium and the airport. I felt my hand itching from anger as I thought about him…and the way he looked at Max. He looked at her like she was property, something that could one day be his. Over my dead body. Who was that guy? How did he know where to find us? At this point WE didn't even know where we were going, how could he? I had my suspicions but I wanted to be wrong. If I was right that was just a problem to add to our list. Since we had just crossed the last problems off of our list I wasn't eager to add more. As we left the restaurant I heard Max's voice shift to leader mode, saying that we needed an English-Japanese dictionary and a hotel to stay in. I nodded in agreement with a smile and pulled her to my side. Hopefully she interpreted it as being affectionate instead of possessive or protective. I was just amazed at how she could stay in leader mode even when it was just the two of us. But when you've been doing what she has for as long as she has been doing it I guess old habits die hard. I had been checking the area around us when I felt her pull me into a bookstore. We found what we needed when she pulled me into another section. She flashed me the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen and commented something about souvenirs. I was too dazed to pay attention. She took a couple of minutes browsing the section that we were in. When she started pulling things off of the shelf and into her arms I couldn't help but be amazed again. Classic Max. She was buying things for The Flock, not grabbing anything for herself. I made a mental note to find something just for her on this trip. I grimaced when I remembered my recent purchase and hoped that I hadn't screwed up royally. Sure, the rings were nice but we were only 14…ish. Most normal teenagers wouldn't have even considered it, but since when were Max and I normal teenagers?


	20. Taking a risk

***I don't own Velveeta or bird kids. ***

*Max's POV*

When we left the bookstore it was dark outside. That moved us along to Plan B, finding a place to stay. We continued down the street until we found a small hotel. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was discreet and seemed safe enough. I noticed myself doing a 360 of the area. It had become so automatic I no longer realized when I did it. I thought about the guy we had seen earlier at the airport. He saw us right outside of the gate. He could have easily followed us even if he wasn't on our exact flight, but I didn't want to think about that. Besides, tourists go the aquarium on vacation all the time. Maybe he was headed back to wherever he was from. Right…I believed that like I believed Velveeta was real cheese. I shook my head and turned to the dictionary that we had bought. I did the best I could but mentally apologized to every Japanese person on the face of the Earth for butchering their beautiful language.

After making it to our room I felt myself fall face first on the bed. I hadn't been this tired since we had been on the run. I had definitely been through worse but on a scale of 1 to 10, I was probably a 7. I had gotten use to being a 2 or 3. I felt Fang lay on the bed next to me and begin rubbing my back. I sank into the bed more comfortably, slipping of my shoes. I scooted up the bed so that my head was on a pillow. He followed my lead, lying beside me. I inched closer to him, feeling his warmth and getting even more comfortable. I buried myself in the pillow, grateful for an opportunity to relax. I had gotten so comfortable I was somewhere between asleep and awake when I felt his hand lift up the back of my shirt and find its place in between my wings. It was just like every other time Fang and I had gotten closer like this. My skin felt warm and tingly. My eyes opened and my mind went haywire. I was debating between throwing myself out of the window and taking to the skies or closing my eyes and going to sleep. I didn't really object to what was going on. I was just a little freaked, so I chose the latter.

***Fang's POV* **

She looked so tired, flopping onto the bed. I couldn't help but join her. I lay down next to her and started rubbing her back. I was pretty tired myself but I enjoyed relaxing with her. I couldn't help but think…scratch that, hope, that this is what the rest of our life would be like. Scary thought for a 14 year old, huh? I debated for a moment and decided to do something I hadn't done before. I clenched my jaw knowing that there was a possibility that her fist could collide with it when I did this, but I was going to take a chance. I lifted up the back of her shirt and rubbed her back between her wings. She tensed up for a second and I braced for impact. Oddly enough, it never happened. She didn't even call me a sexist pig! She relaxed after a second and seemed even more comfortable than before. She wasn't running. Maybe I did stand a chance. Now if she'd only tell me that she loved me I could die a happy bird kid…not that I wanted to.


	21. The Fun Begins

**I don't own Hello Kitty, Sanrio, or sushi. Sorry **

***Wednesday***

***Max's POV***

I woke up in the morning snuggling closer to my rock. He was warm and solid, lying right next to me. His hand was still in the middle of my back and it felt nice. Comforting. He felt me turn to face him, opening his eyes. "Morning." I smiled. He surprised me by returning a full blown smile. Not a smirk. Not a grin. A real smile. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. "Good morning." He said. "Hungry?" I asked. He nodded. We found breakfast having the option of cereal or rice. I was pretty hungry so I opted for the rice. We had tea to start the morning too. I couldn't get used to being in a different country. It was really weird being in a new environment without the Flock but I was having a really good time. We looked on the internet again for things to do around the city. There was a traditional kabuki theater not far from where we were staying. We decided to check that out and decided to do some more shopping. I hated shopping more than anything else in life but Angel would kill me if I didn't bring back a stuffed Hello Kitty for her. There was a museum nearby too so we decided to check that out as well. We hit the museum first since it was open the earliest and we passed it on the way to our other destinations. Day of fun, here we come!


	22. Morning at the Museum

**What do I own? Absolutely nothing. **

We were surrounded by ancient Japanese artifacts. There were beautiful vases and priceless artwork. I would be having a panic attack if the Flock were here. Gazzy would be trying to grab the swords and the shurikens. Angel would be trying to rip the rice paper off the walls. Nudge would be blabbering about ancient Japanese fashions. And I would be pulling my hair out trying to control it all. Not this time though. It was just Fang and I, so we could actually appreciate the history a little. Fang did stare at the swords in awe. I could tell by the glint in his eyes that he wanted one. I made myself a mental note to track some down and buy one before we left. "Weapons wouldn't be a bad idea, you know?" He asked breaking my train of thought. "The kids are getting old enough. We could get some training and teach them too." He offered. I could tell he didn't like the idea of having to use the knowledge anytime soon but he had a good point. I nodded, considering the idea. Even normal people need self-defense, right? I bought a couple of posters for my mom's office, knowing she would like the art. It may be kind of selfish but I was kind of glad Brigid was out of the picture. I liked her bank account.


	23. Well deserved surprises

**I do not own Sanrio, Hello Kitty, Chococat, Badtz-Maru, or bird kids. I do have a pair of Hello Kitty kimono pajamas like Max gets for Ella. One of my most amazing friends brought them back from Japan. Thanks V! *hugs***

We continued exploring the area until we found what I needed for the girls. It was a Sanrio store with a giant Hello Kitty out front. Fang smiled maliciously and reached into his pack. "No." I said sternly before the camera even made it out of the bag. "Angel will love it." He chuckled. "No. It's too embarrassing." I said again, trying to walk in the door. Fang grabbed my wrist. "Please. For Angel." He almost pled with a mischievous grin. I stared into his eyes which was a BIG mistake. They weren't quite as convincing as the Bambi eyes but man, they were close. "Fine. One picture." I agreed reluctantly. I gave in, posing next to the giant statue. I plastered a fake smile on my face and waited for the flash to go off. The second the light went off the smile faded from my face. "Your turn." I smirked evilly.

Needless to say Fang wasn't as easily convinced as I was so there was no picture of him with Hello Kitty. He did pose with a stuffed Badtz-Maru next to his face. Luckily I'm quick with the camera and snapped the picture just in time. Both Fang and the stuffed animal wore matching grumpy faces. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life. I hated to say it but it could have been the best day of my life and it had just started.

When I left I had gifts for Ella, Nudge and Angel. I had gotten Angel a Hello Kitty with wings and a halo. It was a Hello Kitty version of Celeste. I knew she would love it. I got Nudge a Chococat journal. I noticed she had been writing a lot before we left. I wondered what she had on her mind lately. For Ella I got a set of Hello Kitty kimono pajamas. When we made it out of the store I noticed Fang had a bag too. He took the Badtz-Maru out of the bag and shoved it to me with a grin. I erupted in laughter all over again as I remembered the look on his face. I couldn't wait to frame that picture.

*Fang's POV*

She was doing it again. She kept buying things for other people without getting anything for herself. I wondered if she would always be this selfless. Who was I kidding? This was Max. Of course she would be. I broke away from Max long enough to buy the stuffed animal that made her laugh so much. Between snorts (Yes, she actually snorted she was laughing so hard), she said that it reminded her of me so of course it was an instant purchase. Anything that reminded her of me and made her happy was worth any amount of money at our disposal. I reminded myself to let her keep the card when she paid for her stuff because even if that stupid animal cost a million dollars it would have been worth every penny to see her that happy again.


	24. Turned tables

**I loved doing research for this chapter by the way. So much fun! I still don't own anything. **

*Max's POV*

We kept walking until we found an outdoor market. It had everything that we were looking for. It had food stands so we bought lunch while we were there. As we looked I noticed a vendor with a plethora (Vocabulary for $400 please Alex) of deadly weapons. If you've never had to fight for your life you may not be able to appreciate sharp, deadly objects. We have, so we can. I found a three piece sword set. It contained a kitana, a wakizashi, and a tanto. Basically, it was 3 different sizes of swords that all matched. The handles were solid black. They were deadly sharp and fully functional. Luckily Fang had gone to get more soda. I bought the set immediately along with weapons for the rest of us too. I bought a Yumi, or a bow and arrows for Nudge. I got a bo, or a staff, for Angel. I got a set of tonfa for Gazzy. They were like police batons that he could use to beat the crap out of bad guys. Iggy got a pair of nunchaku just like Michelangelo, his favorite Ninja Turtle. I got a pair of kama. They were like two small scythes, or sickles. They were sharp and deadly. I immediately took a liking to them. "What all did you buy? I was gone for five minutes." Fang remarked, seeing my huge bag of dangerous goodies. "I'll show you when we get back to the hotel. You ready to head out?" I asked with a grin. He was going to love it. I couldn't wait.


	25. Those 3 words again

**I don't own Sanrio or any bird-kids. Disappointing, I know. **

Fang refused to carry the Sanrio bag and I wouldn't let him carry the one with his surprise in it, so I carried all of them. My arms were ready to fall off by the time we made it back to our room. Fang sat on the edge of the bed anticipating his gift. "Close your eyes." I ordered. If we had been in public he would have refused but we were in the hotel room. He knew we were safe and alone so he did as he was told. I placed the swords and the display on the bed how they would be arranged on the wall eventually. I grabbed him off of the bed and pulled him around so that he could appreciate the sight when he opened his eyes. "Okay. Go." I said quickly. I stood next to him so that I could appreciate the look on his face when he took it all in. "Wow…Wow." I left the silent one speechless. Score! He pulled the kitana off of the bed and unsheathed it a little. "Is it…?"He trailed off. "Fully functional." I smiled proudly. I had to be the best…Max …ever. He was amazed and that was a hard reaction to get from my emotionless rock. He unsheathed the sword fully admiring it. "I hope you never have to use it." I replied quietly. He sheathed the sword and put it back in the display. His eyes were full of emotion that he wouldn't voice...until…"I Love you." He said fiercely, wrapping me in his arms and kissing me with everything he had.


	26. Ka BOO ki Pun intended

***Super long chapter guys! Sorry, there just wasn't a good place to break it up. Anyway the action is coming up so have fun! I don't own bird kids though I hear they're available at your local bookstore. ***

I'm not going to go into details but I will tell you that after that kiss Fang wasn't the speechless one anymore. I was in shock…complete and total bliss. There was no possible way that this day could get better…at least until we ate dinner. We chowed on some Yakisoba and Udon. It was amazing. The food alone was worth the cost of the plane ticket. "You still up for Kabuki?" I asked him with a grin. Our day had been packed with plenty of touristy fun but we weren't done yet. He nodded. After dinner we went to the Kabuki Theater. It was a pretty different experience. It was an outdoor theater so naturally Fang and I felt better about that. If anything went wrong we could U and A without any problems besides a few funny looks. The story turned about to be really cool too. It was about a group of samurai whose master had been killed. They hunted down their master's murderer and extracted revenge for his death. It was kind of like what I had wanted to do to Mr. Chu without the actual killing part. I was opting for being locked in a miserable jail for the rest of his life. Too bad for him that someone had beaten me to the punch.

We made it back to the hotel ready to call it a night. I opened the door and looked at the dresser. There was a vase of red roses on the dresser. I looked at Fang. He was good but he couldn't have made these appear out of nowhere. He hadn't left my side long enough to make this happen and I still had the credit card. "These aren't from you." I said. It wasn't a question. I knew they weren't. He shook his head angrily and got into a fighting stance. "Bathroom." I mouthed as we moved closer to the bathroom door. The door was pulled shut but not completely closed. I busted through quickly and pulled back the curtain. Nothing. We pulled open the closet. Nothing. We checked under the bed. It may sound cliché but trust me, if you're smart you would do the same thing. Still there was nothing. "Maybe they got sent to the wrong room." I said simply, walking back up to the vase. There was a card sticking out of it.

Soon.

That was all it said. Whoever they were from, they were just as silent as Fang. I didn't feel like trying to interrogate the front desk clerk in a language that I couldn't really speak so I decided to let it go. "It's late. Let's stay here tonight. We'll check out in the morning. We'll find another hotel tomorrow." I was exhausted. If the rest of the Flock were with me we would have been out and finding a nice deserted park with plenty of trees to sleep in. The Flock weren't with me though. If something happened it was just Fang and I, and I knew we could handle our own. At least I hoped that we could. Fang looked like he wanted to argue with me but decided against it. "It might not be anything." I said, for once in my life trying to be optimistic for Fang's sake. We locked every lock in the room. We pushed a chair against the door handle. No one could get in through the door. If someone was coming in it would have to be from the window. Those were locked tight. If they wanted in through the windows they were going to have to break them, which would wake Fang and me up. The curtains were pulled as tightly as they would go. It was the safest that we could be for the night. I felt Fang behind me, his hands on my shoulders for support. I yawned and he pulled me to the bed to get ready for sleep. He began rubbing my back like he had the night before. Maybe we had a new night time ritual. I was so comfortable I was asleep in seconds, not thinking about the flowers and the creepy card that hopefully weren't meant for me.

*Mysterious POV*

I watched her as she saw the flowers. Of course, she would assume that they were from him. I saw him shake his head. He looked frantically around him but found nothing. No, he wouldn't find me. I looked at her beautiful face. It was scared at first, vulnerable. I didn't enjoy that. I was made for her. I loved her…as much as I was capable of love. I'm new at this whole feeling thing. My connection with her was more loyal…devoted. I didn't not enjoy seeing her afraid. Her look transformed into determination. She became guarded and fierce, ready to take on the world. I loved that about her. I loved a challenge. I had a feeling Max would be the challenge of my life. And I couldn't wait. I smiled with anticipation.


	27. You love cliffhangers

***I'm posting this chapter for 123-Markham-123 because her input helps make the story better. Sheer awesomeness, she is. See, if you review I might post an extra chapter for you too. Enjoy. Tell her thanks 'cuz here's some Faxy goodness for you guys! I still don't own anything. ***

*Thursday*

***Max's POV***

I woke up early the next morning to find Fang already awake lying next to me. I could tell that he had already taken a shower because his hair was still wet and he was wearing fresh clothes. I sniffed the air inhaling the smell of his soap. I examined his face and noticed that he still looked tired. "Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked hopelessly. "3 hours." He replied. I noticed that his swords were next to our bed…just in case. Overprotective idiot. "Go take a shower. We'll leave when you're done." Fang said pointing to the bathroom door.

Fang pushed me into the bathroom so quickly that I didn't have time to collect new clothes. This was a little fact that we both forgot until I cut the water off from the shower and I wrapped myself in a towel. "Oh no…" I muttered to myself. I had no way around it. I would either have to walk out to get my bag and continue dressing or Fang would have to bring it in. Either way he would know that I was naked, wrapped in a towel. Again, I thanked my lucky stars for no extra bird kids or telepaths. I took a deep breath, remembering that Fang had seen me in a towel once. We had more pressing issues at the time, but still…we had pretty big issues now too. I flung the door open quickly speeding out. I saw my pack on the floor next to the dresser. "Forgot my bag…" I murmured. I felt his eyes on me and my bright red response. I noticed him fiddling around with something quickly…hiding it? I slowed my pace to get a better idea of what was going on. "What was that?" I asked, as he threw something into the drawer of the dresser. "What are you talking about?" He asked coolly. Fang always has been Mr. Nonchalance. I debated my options. I could press the issue further, reminding both of us that I was in a towel in a potentially dangerous hotel room…or I could give up and get dressed, to find out later.

Here's a little fact. I named myself, Maximum Ride. But if other's had, I'm pretty sure my middle name would have been impatient. "You just put something in the drawer. We didn't even put our clothes in the drawer, so what did you just put in there?" I asked. I was trying to play it cool. "Nothing. We need to get out of here. We'll get breakfast after that." He replied quickly. I knew something was up. I was in a towel and he hadn't even made a smart remark. He was nervous. "Are you okay?" I asked, walking toward him. It worked. He was distracted. He backed away, slowly. I kept inching forward, trying to get to the drawer he had just opened. "Max, it's nothing. Besides, you're in a towel…you should get dressed." He mentioned, stepping forward, trying to push me back to the bathroom. "What are you hiding from me?" I asked directly. Good old, tactful Max. Let me get you a chainsaw to cut through that butter…."Max, you already know about them." He sighed. "Them?" I asked, taken off guard.


	28. Rockin' it

***More Faxyness for you guys. I don't think this would EVER happen but it's my story and I get to do what I want! **** A girl can dream, right? Max and Fang and any other bird kids are all JP! I don't own jack!***

I knew there was a ring. Yes dear readers, I am fourteen, maybe fifteen with an engagement ring. I don't wear it yet. I actually don't even like to acknowledge its existence but Fang and I both knew it's what we would want one day and we currently have the bank account to buy it. We may not have the money when we need it, so I have a ring. But he said them, plural, indicating more than one ring. I inspected him quickly to see if there were any hints. Then it hit me, not literally thankfully. It was on _his_ hand. I inhaled deeply. "What's on your hand?" I asked. I was telling myself not to freak out, repeating the instruction multiple times in my head. "This one's mine." He answered. Guy's didn't get engagement rings which meant this was…a wedding ring?! I couldn't pass out. I would be naked. I was mildly hyperventilating, but still able to speak. "I didn't know you bought those already." I mumbled. "I was trying mine on. To make sure it fit." He said pulling the band off of his finger, noticing my discomfort. I couldn't help my sick curiosity. My mind and my mouth were on totally different pages. "Can I see it?" I asked, both excited and panicking all at the same time. His face seemed surprised, or at least as surprised as Fang can seem. He handed it to me. "It's pretty. White gold?" I asked. "Titanium. Arguably the strongest metal on Earth." He replied. "There was a black one but I thought we should match." He took the ring from me, opening the drawer. Inside was the small shopping bag that contained our rings. I noticed three boxes. My mouth was open slightly. "Two for you, one for me." He explained. An engagement ring and two wedding rings, I remembered. "Mine match?" I clarified. He carefully pulled out one of the boxes slowly to see if I was going to have a panic attack, which was very likely. He knew I couldn't fly away anywhere since all I was wearing was a towel. He opened the box. Inside was a beautiful round solitaire engagement ring. It looked like something from a movie, not something that belonged on a fourteen year old bird girl's hand. "Wow." I found myself muttering in spite of myself. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. Angel had told me how nervous he was about this. He pulled out the other box with the wedding ring. It was a smaller band that matched his perfectly. "Do you…want to try them on?" He asked hesitantly. He was almost grimacing, expecting a minor freak out. I didn't really want to. I was scared as Hell. "I guess I should make sure they fit…" I answered despite myself. His smile grew, and I swear more daylight broke into our room. "This one first. Then this one goes on top of it." He mumbled, grabbing the wedding ring first. He took my hand and slipped it onto my finger. I suppressed a gasp. I had a ring on my finger…from Fang. I could practically hear Nudge squealing in my ear. If she knew about this she wouldn't shut up for three days straight. Nudge wasn't here though, and luckily she didn't know about this. I looked at my hand. The ring fit perfectly. I felt him push the engagement ring on after it. It was the same thing, a perfect fit. "How did you know what size to get?" I had been with him when he bought these, but I was waiting outside the store, unaware of what he was doing. He shrugged, refusing to give away his sources. "What do you think?" He asked. To most people his voice would have seemed calm and emotionless. I know better. Angel was right, he was nervous. I looked down and couldn't believe what I was seeing. "I'm going to get dressed." I answered, heading for the bathroom, though I didn't take them off of my finger.


	29. MIA

***I bake about as well as Max so instead of cookies I'm posting an extra chapter for AlyNova. *******

I walked back out a few minutes later, much more secure as I was clothed. "Sorry. I know you're freaked out." He said softly. I pulled a Fang. I shrugged. I couldn't deny it, I was freaked. Happy, but freaked out. Do you know why I got these?" He asked seriously. I shook my head. "I'm done looking, Max, not that I actually did to begin with. You're it. You're the only one that I want…will ever want to be with. We had the money and I thought 'Why wait?'" He explained. He held out his hand expectantly, waiting for me to return my pair. "Nope. They're mine. This is where they're staying for now." I answered. He quirked his eyebrow, in disbelief. " If it will keep your rabid fan girls at bay, then let's keep them." I replied with a slight smile, thinking of Brigid. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe that I was going along with this. Neither could I. He placed his ring back on his finger with a shrug and grabbed my hand as we finished packing up our belongings.

We packed all of our things quickly and exited the hotel as fast as we could. I took the card but left the flowers. I examined the handwriting and the creepy message again. We made our way to a coffee shop with internet access. Fang logged on and checked his e-mail, finding a message from Nudge. "Heads up." He said, pointing to the screen.

_Max (and Fang), _

_Jeb's been missing for a couple of days now. Dr. Martinez said that he went out of town for a conference but something doesn't seem right. Why wouldn't he have told us? I don't think your mom is lying or anything Max, but maybe she just didn't believe Jeb either and doesn't want to tell us. Iggy thought I should let you guys know. Enjoy your vacation, we miss you and we'll let you know if anything goes wrong. _

_NuDgE & Iggy_

"That's not good." I muttered. Fang shook his head in agreement. I debated on whether or not we should head back to Arizona. Between the flowers, the creepy card, Jeb going missing and my overall Flock sickness, maybe it was just the best thing to do. I looked at Fang, realizing that I didn't really want to head back yet. I'd spent the past 15 years of my life protecting my Flock and saving the world. Didn't I deserve one, maybe two more days of vacation. "We'll stay here tonight. We'll leave tomorrow. If you want to, we can stay somewhere else tomorrow night. We can be state side again by Saturday and back to Arizona by Sunday." I resolved. Fang looked up flights while I got breakfast for us. "There's one leaving tomorrow morning, heading to Rome. The flight from Rome leaves Saturday at 10am. We'd be back in Atlanta by 8 pm. It would be 3pm in the States when we got back. I nodded. "Let's do it." I said kicking back into leader mode with a sigh. I really didn't want to go yet, but something wasn't adding up. _Trust your instincts, Max. _Fantastic. The voice was back.


	30. Wish you were NOT here

_***I still don't own anything! This extra chapter for the day is brought to you by **_**QUEENOFTHEUNICORNS,Night owl-Day goddess, and musicfreak61692**_*****_

_HI Voice. I was going to send you a post card but you never left a forwarding address. _I couldn't believe that I had to result to sarcasm in my own head. _That's because I never left, Maximum. I was on vacation, just like you._ It replied. _Why are you back?_ I asked directly. _Max, it's possible that even I didn't fully understand the gravity of your situation. You eliminated every obstacle that I had anticipated. I believed that to mean that you were safe. I was wrong._ The Voice just admitted to being wrong! I made a mental note to record the date just to rub it in. _This is serious, Maximum. You will be in danger, sooner than you think. I will do my best to help but these events…they are out of my control. _"Max!" Fang was whisper yelling in my ear. I shook my head, feeling drained. Talking to The Voice could be exhausting sometimes. I needed a couple of minutes to recover. "I'm here." I murmured quietly. Fang eyed me suspiciously and examined the area. He was being protective again. "The Voice is back. Trouble's coming again." I sighed.


	31. Isn't it ironic?

***Again, thanks to all the peeps who reviewed! You're amazing…you know who you are. James Patterson still owns Maximum Ride and I'm still a dorky fan girl who reads it. * **

I explained the whole conversation to Fang but it left both of us just as angry and frustrated as when we had started. My face sunk into my hands and I fought pooling tears in my eyes. All I wanted was a vacation! I'd only fought, worked, survived, and struggled for 15 years! Apparently a whole month of having my own life was too much to ask for. I felt Fang's hand on my back, strong and supportive. I knew the whole situation sucked for him too, but talking to The Voice had given me a headache and made me feel nauseous. I choked back tears, refusing to look at him in case I failed. I sulked for a few minutes before the headache subsided to a dull stabbing sensation and the tears had dried up. I looked up at Fang and plastered on a lame attempt at a smile. "It's our last day here. I want to make the most of it. What are we going to do?" I asked in the strongest leader voice that I could manage.

*Fang's POV*

We were going to be in danger. Again. Great. I heard Max's breathing get deeper. I couldn't see her eyes but I was pretty sure that they had tears in them, not that she would let me know that. She is so stubborn. She won't show any emotion, even to me. I wasn't one of the kids. I wanted to be her equal but she wouldn't share any responsibility, or show any emotion. Then again I wasn't exact showing any to her either. I sat there feeling frustrated and helpless that Max was upset and that there was nothing that I could do to comfort her, but would I let her know that? Of course not. We sat in silence for a few minutes and I felt her breathing return to normal. She put on her best leader voice and started planning our day. She was doing this for me and I knew it. And I would go along with it for her. I wanted her to have an even better day than the one before.


	32. We've got a big mess on our hands

***I got another review so yay! Here's another chapter. Thanks aluap96! JP is still rich for coming up with this stuff, I am still broke. Any questions?***

*Max's POV*

We bought a duffel bag for the weapons and flew a little outside of town. We put all of the important stuff in one backpack, leaving one backpack and the duffel stuffed in the highest tree that we could find. We had decided to take it easy today. We were going to visit a Shinto shrine and go to a park. The Shinto shrine was really interesting. It reminded me of the only other time I had been in a religious building, a cathedral in New York. They were both beautiful in their own right, but I liked the shrine. It was simple, not flashy. There weren't any stained glass windows or crying statues, and best of all not that many people. It wasn't completely empty but it was pretty early in the morning. In addition to Fang and me there may have been 8 or so others. We bought some protective talismans and good luck charms as souvenirs for the kids before we left. Did I believe in them? Heck no. Did I need all the help that I could get? Heck yes.

We ate lunch and walked to the park. I felt Fang's hand in mine and felt so relaxed. Who cares if Jeb was off plotting to destroy the world or that we might have some maniacal stalker on our tail? We could take them, no big deal. I thought about what it would be like going back to Arizona after this. I thought about seeing my mom again and shuddered as I thought about her possible reactions. However, what I didn't realize at the time was that I had much bigger problems on my hands.


	33. I don't want to be a Twinkie!

***I don't own any bird kids! I don't own Twinkies either. Bummer.***

He was standing right in front of us again. It was the same blond hair, blue eyed guy that we had seen in Atlanta. He was right in front of us and staring at me like fat kid would stare a twinkie. If you think that little kid feels awkward try being the twinkie in that equation. I felt Fang's hand release from mine quickly as he bolted down the street. The blond idiot stared at me and smiled. He turned quickly and bolted just as fast as Fang was heading for him. I stood there like an idiot myself for a few seconds until I took off after them.

Blondie was about our age. He looked to be the same height as Fang maybe an inch or so taller. Though he and Fang were the same height Blondie's body was way different. Fang was wiry, yet muscular. Blondie was more bulky, more muscular. He wasn't freakish or abnormal, just really, really ripped. I shifted my weight and maneuvered around pedestrians on the sidewalk as I chased after them. I twisted and turned, making last minute decisions until I saw the pair in a tunnel. Fang had caught up with him in a tunnel, underneath a bridge. Everyone else had bolted, obviously scared as the pair tried to pummel each other into oblivion. I went in to back Fang up if he needed it. As if Blondie could sense my presence his gaze shifted to me as I got closer. He wasn't even focusing on Fang anymore. He was just staring at me…until Fang threw a left hook to his chin. I noticed as Fang's ring slammed into his jaw, despite the fact Blondie was sporting a grin. I couldn't believe it. This guy was insane. Fang could have kept pounding him into the ground all day long. Blondie wasn't moving or taking his eyes off of me. It was creeping me out that he wouldn't look around or fight back, but for some reason I didn't feel threatened. Fang had stopped his attack at this point and kept looking between Blondie and I. Blondie looked like he wanted to talk to me, but didn't, so I decided to break the ice. "Who are you?" I asked trying to make my voice cold and steely. I failed. It came out like I was having a normal conversation. Blondie just looked at me until he broke free of Fang's grasp and took off again.


	34. Taking off

***I don't own anything. Just saying. Thanks for the review TwiHard4Alice. It's a short one so you guys will probably get 2 today. Thank me later *******

Fang walked over to me. It was practically impossible to read his emotions. He seemed confused, angry but somewhat satisfied he'd gotten in so many good hits. I didn't know what to say to him. I felt like I knew this guy but didn't know why. My gut instinct told me he wasn't a threat, like he didn't want to hurt us…or at least hurt me. _Trust your instincts, Max. You have bigger problems right now. _ "Fang?" I asked, trying to get him to talk to me as he walked past. He didn't say anything. He simply kept walking.

*Fang's POV*

What the Hell was going on? Who was this guy? Why was he following us? Why was he so fascinated with Max? When I thought about it I guess I would be too, but to hop a flight across the Atlantic…that's just absurd.

Then there was her reaction. She got suspicious if the salt shaker was in the wrong spot, but a stalker didn't seem to bother her. Had she finally lost it? She asked him a question like she had known him forever, instead of the deranged lunatic that he probably was. I was infuriated. I simply walked past her and focused on finding a place to take off.


	35. How do I explain it?

***I don't own anything!***

*Max's POV*

He walked for a while until he found the most abandoned part of town available and took off for the skies. I followed suit. I flew next to him in silence, wondering if I should say anything. "You're not hurt, right?" I asked in my leader tone. He couldn't get mad at me for that. He actually didn't have a reason to get mad at me at all. "I'm fine." He replied coldly. He was heading back to where our bags were. "You okay?" He asked, his voice softening some. I nodded simply. We flew for a few minutes until we reached the tree that we had put our bags in. We retrieved the bags and sat at the base of the tree. We needed to figure out our next move. It would be getting dark soon and we needed a plan. I started to ask Fang what we should do next when he interrupted me. "What's going on?" He asked getting straight to the point.

I debated with myself for a moment. Should I tell Fang what was going on? How do I explain it? The guy seems familiar but I don't know why. I don't think he's out to hurt me. How do I know? Intuition, duh. Proof? Who needs that? I knew the conversation wouldn't go well. I looked at the rings on my finger though and decided that for once, honesty probably was the best policy.

"I honestly don't know what's going on. I'm confused, I know that much." I admitted to Fang. Woah. Did Maximum Ride just admit to feeling confused? It's still not scared, sad, or even guilty, but it was a start. "I don't know why but I feel like I've seen that guy before." I said, hearing the contemplation in my voice. "Atlanta, remember?" Fang asked with annoyance. Now he was just trying to make sure I hadn't lost my mind and that won't do anything but make me mad. I used the same exaggerated tone of patience that Fang had used with me so many times. "I remember Atlanta. I mean before that. I feel like I know him, or have at least seen him before. I can't figure it out." I sighed with frustration. "Anything else?" Fang asked, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "I don't know why, but I just get this feeling like…it's safe, like he's not out to hurt me. I mean, my mind is still paranoid and telling me to keep my eyes open, but for some reason I'm not getting all…aggressive. It's kind of pissing me off to be honest." I admitted. Fang looked angry. Less angry than before, but still…not happy. I sat next to him and leaned onto his shoulder. It took a moment but eventually he relaxed, wrapping me his arm around his shoulder. I was about to say something that was very selfish. "Fang, can we just…go back? To Arizona?" I asked tiredly. I needed to recover from my vacation. He nodded, getting back on the laptop and rearranging our flight all over again. We climbed the tree that held our bags earlier in the day and decided to go to sleep.


	36. That's an idea

***I have a busy day today guys so here's an early update! I'm posting another chapter after this too so hope you enjoy! I don't own anything**

*Friday*

We hopped on the next flight back to the US. We had to check our duffel bag with all of our weapons. Stupid international laws. To top that off Fang wasn't speaking to me. The whole silence was awkward and tense. "You okay?" He asked as we started to board the plane. Finally! He speaks! I nodded. "I'm okay. You?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll feel better when we get back to the US." He said quietly. This reminded me of a question I wanted to ask him. "How do you think that guy knows where to find us?" I wondered out loud. I didn't expect the reaction that I got. He looked like he had an idea but he didn't want to tell me. That's when it hit me. He never told me our flight information. He still had my boarding pass. He never told me where we were flying into or when. He could see the wheels spinning in my head. "Not you. The Voice." He said simply.

Oh. Oh! He thought that The Voice was connected to the guy following us. That explains the silence! I waited for The Voice to defend itself. It never piped up. Fang handed me my boarding pass as we started to get on the plane. I made it a point not to look at it. I didn't want to know where we were going or when we were getting there. I stared at the floor as we approached the gate. Fang held my hand and pulled to guide me. What if he was right? We were going to find out.


	37. Hooray for the madness

***I'm posting this chapter early for KellBell09 to prove that I really am pushing for FAX. Yeah, I make their lives miserable sometimes but I really do think those two crazy bird kids belong together. Not that I own them 'cuz I don't. ***

When we made it back to the States it was around 8:30 Friday night. We flew into LaGuardia airport. I never found out where we were going until we landed in the airport. I made sure to have my IPOD on for every flight announcement and I never looked at my ticket. I kept thinking about it on the whole flight though, and I could never find another explanation for how Blondie would know where we were. "We're going to have to find a place to stay tonight. It's too dark to fly." Fang said as we landed. We hung around the airport for about an hour doing a thorough search for Blondie, but he was nowhere to be seen. I nodded as we left the airport and went to find a hotel to stay in for the night.

We went up to our rooms, dropping our packs and leaving them where they landed. We were both exhausted, especially Fang who hadn't slept much the night before. "No news is good news, right?" I asked, lying on the bed and stretching out my wings. Fang nodded. "If you're right we're only running from the problem. You know that, right?" I asked. He nodded. "We'll deal with it. We always do." He said quietly. "Back to Mom's tomorrow." I said, stating the obvious. "Back to The Flock." He replied. "Last night of it being just the two of us…sleeping next to each other." I said, hearing a little sadness in my voice. I felt him pull me closer. "I'm going to miss that." I mumbled, wondering if he heard me. I kinda hoped that he didn't. "I will too." He returned softly. "No cuddling with Iggy. Promise?" I asked with a chuckle. I looked up, noticing that he wasn't laughing. I hadn't realized how close he was.

*Fang's POV*

She had made a joke but I wasn't even paying attention to that. I was staring at her, noticing how beautiful she was. It may sound selfish but I wish it could be like this all the time. I love The Flock, I just wish we had more…privacy. I thought about that for a second. This would be the last night that I got to sleep next to Max…at least for a while. I had made my move before I'd thought it through. My mouth crashed to hers and I pulled her as close as I could. It may be my last night like this so I decided to make the most of it.

*Max's POV*

We were making out. There were no other words for it. And I was enjoying every minute of it. I remembered that moments like these would be hard to come by for a while. That made me kiss him even harder. His hand went up the back of my shirt like it had for the past couple of nights, rubbing between my wings. I should have been thinking but I wasn't. I pulled my shirt over my head and leaned against his chest. I pushed up tugging at his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Did we really have to go back to Arizona so soon?


	38. The morning after

***Wow. Can I tell you how excited I am that I found 15 e-mails in my inbox since 10 am this morning. I had some things to do today but that totally just made this day better. For that you get a chapter! And maybe another one tonight depending on what time I get home. Thanks ****Night owl-Day goddess**

**123-Markham-123,****Kellbell09 for the awesome reviews!***

*Saturday*

Before you going making assumptions it didn't go any farther than that. Not that it's any of your business. Sexist pigs. When we woke up the next morning it was later than we had both intended. We were both very comfortable and very tired from the past few days. I looked at my hand. The rings were still there. It was a little scary. Fang noticed my gaze and held out his hand expectantly. I handed up the…engagement… ring. I definitely wasn't ready for that one. "I'll take that one back when I'm not fighting for my life or saving the world." I said, giving it to him. Maybe we just shouldn't have bought that one. Fang waited for the other ring, but I wasn't parting with it. It wasn't like we had actually gotten married or anything. It was just a simple ring that showed that we were together. I liked that. "I'm keeping it." I resolved. "You're keeping it?" He asked trying to remain cool, but I could hear the disbelief in his voice. I nodded. "How are we going to explain that?" He asked. I knew what he meant. How would we explain that to The Flock and my mom? He was right, but I wasn't ready to give it up. "Later." I said, packing up the rest of my things and getting ready to go.

To my surprise when we left the hotel we didn't fly. We walked back to the airport. "We'll get back faster." Fang said, handing me a boarding pass and my license. We were on a flight to Phoenix. We would fly…on our own, from there to my mom's house. When we landed and switched to my preferred method of flying I couldn't help but immediately feel better. It was late afternoon and the sun would be setting before long. The wind was blowing through my hair. I hadn't realized how much I missed using my wings. Fang's voice broke me out of my thoughts. That's not something that happens often. "Max?" He had stopped flying beside me and was a little behind now. I must have been thinking really hard because I didn't even notice. "What's up?" I asked with concern. "You didn't even hear my question, did you?" he asked accusingly. "I just have a lot on my mind. What's going on?" I asked again. He looked like he was questioning whether he should ask me again or not. I grabbed his hand and met his eyes. "Max, do you…have feelings for this guy?" Fang asked, finally being direct with me. I inhaled deeply, not knowing how to explain what was going on. "I don't know. It's just weird. I just don't feel like ripping him to shreds. Maybe we're related or something." I said, taking a stab in the dark. I knew it wasn't going to fly though. Fang's too smart to fall for that. "He's not looking at you like you're family Max. You know what kind of look that is. Now answer my question." He ordered, more angrily this time. I hesitated before Fang tried to spell it out for me. "Are you attracted to him?" He asked, wanting a straight answer. If it was going to be like that two could play that game. "Were you attracted to Brigid?" I asked with narrowed eyes. I thought about him kissing her in the hotel, even though I wasn't there to see it. I thought about how we were kissing last night and became embarrassed. Fang never answered my question, averting his eyes guiltily. I took off with my super speed until I was on my own. I was confused and pissed off. I wiped the tears away and waited for Fang to catch up with me, hoping that he wouldn't notice.


	39. Making up

"**I don't own Max, Fang the Flock or anything else. Done." **

Fang found me on the branch of a tall Oak outside of a small town when he finally caught up. "Let's take a break. We still have an hour or so to go before we get there." I said, jumping down and landing gracefully on my feet. Fang stood next to me on the ground, grabbing my wrist before he walked away. "I…I'm sorry, Max."He said quietly. I thought about all the times that I had been jealous of Brigid for no reason. If anyone should be able to understand why Fang was acting this way it should be me. I shrugged not really wanting to talk about the subject any more. "Hey, this is probably the last meal that we'll have alone together for a while. Let's just try and enjoy it." I said trying to avoid a fight. I hated it when Fang and I fought. He nodded in agreement as we went in search of food.

We ate pretty well and headed back towards my mom's. We stood in a tree outside of her house. Her car wasn't there. I took in a deep breath, replaying all of her possible reactions in my head. I couldn't imagine that this was going to be fun. "We've survived worse." Fang said with smirk, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly. I nodded, knowing he was right but still couldn't help feeling like I was walking into a trap.


	40. Good to be home

***Alright guys, school is kicking my butt. I have a huge project due on Thursday so I may be conspicuously absent until then but I will do my best. I still don't own Max, or any of the other characters. The only thing I do own is a headache and complete detest of the scientific method at this point. Love***

Iggy opened the door and stepped onto the porch. Despite the lack of light from the setting sun I could see a smile on his face. "Nudge owes me 10 bucks now." He smirked. "Hey Ig." I said, giving him a hug. He and Fang did the awkward handshake hug thing that guys do. "I told her you'd be back by Monday." Iggy laughed, leading us into the house. "Where's Mom?" I asked, getting straight to the point. "Lucky for you she's been on call since 6 o'clock this morning. The bad news for you is that she should be home around 9 o'clock tonight." Iggy smirked. He knew why I was asking and I was sure he couldn't wait for the fallout. I heard the rest of The Flock and Ella stampeding down the stairs. I heard a chorus of "Max!" and "Fang!", as I felt the Angel and Gazzy slam into me. I felt tears rimming my eyes again and I fought to hold them back. Nudge was behind me with her arm around my shoulders. Fang was tackled by the blonde duo next while I spoke to Nudge and Ella. "I missed all you guys." I said, trying to hold my voice together. Fang just looked at me with a grin. He had known that I would be happy to get back. "Max! We missed you so much! I told Iggy that we shouldn't email you about Jeb but he said that you would want to know. I asked him what he thought you guys were doing on your vacation but he just laughed and wouldn't tell me. And your mom took us to the movies, TWICE! We saw one really good movie but the other sucked. I bet you're glad that you didn't miss that one. It had that guy in it…" Nudge droned on. I let her continue just happy to hear the sound of her voice, though I had drowned out the content. Angel smiled at me sweetly. I knew she was reading my mind and could tell how happy I was to be back. I hadn't realized that I was thinking about Blondie until her expression changed. "Guys. Let's sit down. We've had a long day." I said, grabbing the plate of chocolate chip cookies and sitting on the couch. It was good to be home, even if a stalker was following along the way.


	41. Catching up with a scary ending

***I felt bad for not posting yesterday so here's another one for ya. It's a cliffy and the next one probably won't be up until Thursday unless I whoop this paper's butt. Just to warn ya. I still don't own anything, but I could really go for some coffee now.***

"So, when did Jeb leave?" I asked as we sat in the living room, chowing down on some cookies. "The last time I saw him was Wednesday. I heard him tell your mom that he would be back. He said he had to go out of town. She asked why but I couldn't hear his response. Your mom had the tv up too loud so I couldn't hear anything after that." Iggy explained, wiping crumbs off of his shirt. He had his legs stretched out across Ella's lap, both of them sitting on the loveseat. She threw a larger crumb at him and hit him in the head, distracting both of them from the conversation. "Did you get anything from either one of them, sweetie?" I asked Angel who was sitting at mine and Fang's feet, looking up at us intently. "I still couldn't get anything from Jeb. Your mom thinks it's suspicious though. She can't figure out where he'd be going or why he would be lying to her but she thinks something isn't right." Angel explained. "Thanks." I said rubbing her shoulder. "So what all did you guys do while you were on your trip? Where did you go? Did you bring us back anything?" Nudge assaulted us with questions but was interrupted when she heard tires pull into the driveway. Fang and I looked at each other, gripping the others hand. "Why don't you guys go upstairs and watch a movie?" I suggested with as much confidence as I could. It was wasted though. Nudge, Iggy, and Ella all broke out in chuckles. We all knew this wasn't going to go well.


	42. Torture by caffeine

***All done with my paper! Took it to the teacher and she said it looked good too. Woot! Anyway, a head up, the next couple of chapters will be kinda funny. Why? Because big bad comes back to play eventually. Ooh the suspense…which I do not own. Just like any of the characters in this story…which I also don't own…***

"Maximum…Ride!" My mom called as she saw us in the living room. She stumbled over her own words when she realized I didn't have a middle name. Yep, that's when you knew you were in trouble. "Hi Mom." I flushed, happy to see her face again. She looked from me to Fang and back at me before she threw herself into me with a huge hug. She released me and looked at Fang tentatively. His look was calm enough that she didn't think he would attack her for trying to hug him. She wrapped in an awkward distant hug and stared at the both of us. "In the kitchen." She ordered, pointing to the other room. She fixed coffee even though it was 9 o'clock at night. She put three mugs down on the table, one for each of us. "None of us are going to bed anytime soon, so you may as well get comfortable." She said, irritation in her voice. Fang and I looked at each other. Torture by caffeine. It reminded us of when they would run us for days at the school with no sleep. My personal record was three days without any sleep at all. Fang was about the same. If we survived that we could survive this.


	43. Good Cop, Bad Cop

***I'm not going to lie, this is probably one of my favorite chapters. Yes, Dr. M is a little ooc but I explain that. She's a little emotionally damaged from the torture. Anyway, I don't own anything and have fun.***

We were permitted to go upstairs and say goodnight to The Flock before our interrogation began. "Good luck." Ella said sympathetically before she headed to our room. Odds were that she had gotten the same treatment last night after her date with Iggy. "I'll need it." I sighed, heading into the kitchen. Fang and I had already tucked in the younger kids. "So, how long had you two been planning this?" My mom asked, hovering over us. The kitchen lamp shone on us like a real interrogation room and my mom was playing bad cop. "It wasn't really a plan…well, I guess like a day." I said with a shrug. True to form Fang said nothing. "Where did you go?" She asked, continuing the interrogation. "We were just…around, Mom. We started here, stayed in Missouri for a night, then Atlanta. Then we went to Japan…" I trailed. "You went to Japan?!" She shrieked, losing control of her emotions. She was definitely a vet, not a cop. Fang nodded and I looked up at her reassuringly. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. "My fourteen year old daughter went to defeat a deranged psychopath and instead ended up flying across the continental United States, and then went to Japan?" She yelled again, rubbing her temples. I sighed. Had she freaked out like this when she saw my wings for the first time? No. Did she freak out like this when she found out I was her daughter? Not at all. Was she playing the part of overprotective mother to a T? You betcha. Ella had said Mom hadn't been quite the same since she came back. She'd been a lot more emotional lately. "For God's sakes, I'm lucky you didn't elope!" She screamed a little to herself. Fang and I looked at each other quickly, realizing we hadn't taken off the rings. I slipped my left hand discreetly under the table, while I saw Fang recline and slip his in his pocket. Luckily enough, she didn't notice. Fang and I just looked at each other guiltily. He shrugged at me though with a slight smirk. Yep, he'd do it all again. As my mom finally composed herself, comprehension dawned on her face. "Where did you sleep?" She asked. Her skin was tingeing red. This was going to be a long night. We answered all of her questions, almost honestly. She tried to hide her excitement when I told her that we brought her souvenirs, but it was there. I could tell. "Mom, I promise that's just about everything. Can we please go to bed now? We're exhausted." I practically begged, stifling a yawn. She had calmed down enough and was tired too. She finally admitted defeat. "Sleep tight guys…in SEPARATE rooms." She emphasized, offering her hand to take our coffee cups. Fang started to hand her his cup after he realized his mistake. "What the Hell is on your hands?!" She screamed, starting the whole process over again. Our heads hit the table with a thud.

I finally got to go to bed at 1:30 am. I was about to pass out from exhaustion. I sincerely hoped the stalker hadn't tracked me down yet, because fighting for my life would be really inconvenient right now. I suddenly realized that I hadn't told the Flock about Blondie yet. I seriously needed to because I wasn't sure when and if he would show up. I stubbed my toe as I walked into Ella's room. I realized then that she had rearranged since I had left. I turned on the little butterfly nightlight by the computer desk. I looked up to find that she had gotten bunk beds. She was on the top bunk, sound asleep. Lucky for her she was a heavy sleeper, otherwise Mom would have woken her up hours ago. I changed into my pajamas quickly and threw myself on the bottom bunk, ecstatic that I wasn't sleeping on an air mattress tonight.


	44. Marking our territory

***Just a heads up guys, a few of the chapters following this may be a little more suggestive. Nothing should cross over into Mature territory though. It will actually be pretty funny. Hope you stick with it, give it a chance and give me some feedback. In the meantime, James Patterson owns Max and everyone else in this story. Don't believe me? Google it. Done.***

*Sunday*

When I woke up it was almost 11 the next morning. I hardly ever slept in that late. I woke with a yawn and threw myself out of bed. Ella was already up. I opened the door and stumbled into a sturdy rock in the hallway. Fang. He was just waking up too, running his hand through his messy hair. We had a hard time explaining the rings to Mom, but we left out the fact that they would eventually be…kinda like wedding rings. I explained it like cats peeing to mark their territory. The rings were our way of marking our territory. She seemed so confounded by the whole idea she decided to let it go and move on with life. "Morning." I said with a smirk, remembering all the mornings we woke up next to each other saying that. He grinned in return rubbing between my wings. When we finally made it to the kitchen the whole house was staring at us. Mom looked like her normal self again with a smile on her face. The rest of the Flock was smiling at us innocently. They had heard all or at least part of our interrogation last night. "Good morning." They chorused with a mischievous chuckle. Ella giggled. She was helping Iggy make muffins. "Hey guys." I mumbled. Fang just nodded in everyone else's direction. When Iggy and Ella brought breakfast to the table I cleared my throat. "We need to talk guys." I said, grabbing a muffin and throwing it on my plate. "Here comes the lecture." Iggy mumbled. "Hush. She has something important to say." Angel scolded him. Yes, the 7 year old scolded the teenager. Feel free to let the irony of that sink in. I even felt Mom's gaze on me. She was paying attention too. "Guys, I'm really proud of you for…well, not blowing anything up and keeping your noses clean. I need to tell you guys about something that happened to us while we were gone." I said. "Max, we don't need…"Iggy started but was cut off by Angel slapping him on the back of the head. "I'm right _here!_" She screeched in his ear. I couldn't even believe that he had gone there even if it was a joke. "This is important!" I scolded. I collected myself quickly and continued with what I was saying. "There was a guy, following us. We saw him when we were leaving Atlanta. We ran into him again in Tokyo. He and Fang fought. I'm pretty sure he broke into our hotel room, too." I explained quickly, leaving out the creepy stares. Who knew if it was really me that he was sent after? "I don't know who he is and I don't know how he's been finding us, but what I'm saying is to keep your eyes open. If you see _or hear_ anything funny, let me know ASAP. Got it?" I asked using my leader tone. Everyone nodded. "Can we get our presents now?" Angel asked excitedly. When she asked so sweetly how could I say no?


	45. We need to talk

*I don't own anything. The funny stuff that I warned you about begins in the next chapter though. Just a friendly reminder *

Fang followed me to Ella's room to collect the gifts. "You didn't tell them everything." Fang said, grabbing the duffel bag. "They don't need to know about the Voice. We aren't sure that's what is going on." I said quietly. "He still hasn't found us yet." Fang stated. I had a feeling that a part of Fang really wanted to hand that guy his ass. A part of me kind of wanted the same thing. "I know. We'll deal with it when we have to." I said heading for the other room. The kids loved their gifts, just like I knew they would. They all requested to start practicing with their weapons which I agreed to. "Head for the backyard guys. Make sure the trees cover you!" I shouted, as they ran out the door before I could follow. Ella was going to sit on the backyard and try to stay out of harm's way. Fang grabbed the kitana and followed them out. "Max, do you have a minute?" My mom asked. I looked at Fang. He nodded, saying that he had the kids under control. I went into my room to get the kama out. I'd head out there to practice with them when my mom was done. "We need to talk." She said. This couldn't be good.


	46. The Talk

***Okay guys, here starts the "Sensitive Material". If you've never had "The Talk", you may not want to read the next chapter. I don't own anything except the evil sense of humor that put Max in this situation. Max and every other character ever mention in this story…That's James Patterson. Thanks JP! ***

I saw down on my bunk with my mom sitting next to me. "Is everything okay, Mom?" I asked. I was hoping she wasn't still hurt from the torture Chu had put her through. Ella had told me that she'd been really emotional since she came back, which explained her overprotective reaction. I was wondering if she was going to mention something about Jeb too. I thought it was weird how he just took off so quickly. Maybe she'd figured out his scheme. "Max…I…."She trailed off and I saw her face going red, but she didn't seem angry. I was trying to assess the situation without freaking out. I decided that letting her talk at her own pace was probably the best way to go. "Max, I need to know that you were…safe while you were gone." She said quietly. I laughed a little in spite of myself. Mom was worried about me. While it was a little annoying it was pretty sweet. "Mom, of course I was. That guy never even touched me and if he had Fang or I would have ripped him to shreds. He's nothing to worry about." I said with a grin. "Max." She said, rubbing her forehead like she had the night before. It hit me then. That wasn't what she was talking about. Oh. Oh no. "Max, I know how you and Fang feel about each other but you're both so young still. I don't want you guys to get into a bad situation. I mean it's like you already have kids but you don't need to add…"I screamed. I couldn't help myself. I put my head against the wooden post of the bunk bed and used every ounce of self control not to bang my head until I lost consciousness. "Max, this is serious!" My mom yelled back. I headed for the door but she blocked my way. "Max, we'll have to do this at some point. We may as well get it over with." She said, trying to convince herself as much as she was me. She was right. We were living in her house and she was my mom. I couldn't help but wonder if she had already had the talk with Ella. Maybe, maybe not, but Ella hadn't run off with her...boyfriend type person. I didn't know what the Hell to call Fang. I sighed and sat down on the bed. Even by way of normal parents I was getting off light and I knew that. If a normal 15 year old girl had done this they would be grounded for years, sent to a military school, and maybe a convent afterwards. I just got the talk that normal kids would get at some point in their life anyway. I accepted my fate and sat down ready for the worst day of my life.


	47. The bird kids and the bees

***Okay guys this is meant to be funny but I don't want to step on any toes here. Dr. M and Max have "the talk". If you're uncomfortable you can skip this chapter. You won't really miss anything. I don't own anything related to Maximum Ride but I sorely wish I did 'cuz this was hella fun to write.***

"Max, I really don't know what you know and what you don't, so I guess I should start with the basics. Do you know where babies come from?" I let out an audible groan, thinking about how I would rather be pummeling Blondie or a million Erasers or M-Geeks instead of doing this. "Mom. I know women get pregnant from having sex. They can also get STD's. The only way to have sex and not have these things happen to you is to use protection. Condoms prevent STD's and pregnancy. Birth control pills, shots, patches, only prevent pregnancy, not STD's. The best way to not get a disease or get pregnant is to not have sex. Are we done?" I asked impatiently, rising from the bed. My mom looked like she had the weight of the whole world lifted off her shoulders. The relief was plain on her face. "Wow. You're very…informed, Max." She realized her words. "Oh my God, you've already done it, haven't you?" She erupted in tears, covering her face with her hands. "Mom! No! No! I haven't done that! Calm down!" I approached her with my hands held up in surrender. "You haven't?" She asked, hope filling her face. "No, Mom. I haven't done _that._ I just read a lot. Nudge hands me those magazines and makes me read all the horror stories about warts and scabs and stuff. And then the baby stories…" I shuddered. Thinking about it made me _never_ want to do that. That made me wonder though…"Mom?" I asked, breaking her from her happy silence. She looked at me. "How would that work…with us?" I asked thinking about the difference in our anatomy compared to normal humans. She sighed. "I've thought about that, Max and to tell the truth, I'm not really sure. I haven't really studied your hormone levels or your…reproductive systems. I don't know that birth control pills would be a good idea for you guys EVER. I don't know how your systems would tolerate them." She explained. Apparently she forgot about our time at the school. Pills and shots were completely out of the question for us unless they were saving our life. "You still get normal menstrual cycles, correct?" She asked. I nodded. I hated that damn thing. "These would probably be your best bet. When you decide to do that." She said red faced, handing me a box. "Oh no. Please no." I said, shoving the box back at her. "Max, the time will come and you probably won't want to talk to me about it when it does. Just take them." She pled, her voice frightened. I thought about giving Nudge or Angel a box of condoms and the horror rushed to my face. For better or worse I could imagine what she was going through. I took the box in defeat and couldn't resist asking the next question. "Have you and Ella had the talk?" I asked, trying not to break out in a smile. "Friday night." She sighed. Poor Mom. This had been a rough week for her. "If you want to ask more questions about your specific systems I would recommend asking Jeb. He knows more about how you all were engineered and created. He might have more answers for you than I do." She said with a mischievous smile. She liked the idea of making Jeb uncomfortable by talking about that. As sick as it sounded, I kind of did too. I tried not to laugh when I pictured his face trying to explain where babies came from to Angel. It could be worth it to bring it up. "Where did he go?" I asked Mom. "Out of town. That's all I know." She said in defeat. She had probably tried to get more answers out of him but couldn't. I stashed the God forsaken box in my backpack, hoping not to see them again anytime in the near future. I followed my Mom onto the back porch. "Fang, can I speak to you for a second?" She asked innocently. I gave him the most sympathetic look that I could manage and tried really hard not to laugh.


	48. The worst is yet to come

***Hey guys! I posed links to pictures of all the weapons on my profile. In other news, the big bad is on its way back and WE GET TO FIND OUT WHO THE STALKER IS! In case you haven't already figured it out…some people have. I don't own any of these guys and until you find out who the stalker is you're not going to know if I own him or not either. Hehehe.***

After a long afternoon of practicing with deadly weapons, a delicious homemade lunch, and a horrible movie on HBO most of The Flock were doing their own thing. Angel and Total were taking a nap. Ella and Iggy were outside. I didn't really want to know what they were doing. Gazzy was playing with some toy trucks that Mom had gotten him and Nudge was reading one of those scary magazines I described. Fang walked in and sat on my bed, leaning against the wall. I was lying on my stomach and stretching my wings. I would take a nice long fly when it got darker. "You get it too?" I asked guiltily. "The talk or the box?" He asked, slightly pale. I sighed and nodded. "I guess we deserve it." I muttered, hiding my blushing face. "It was good though. The younger kids will need it soon." He sighed, rubbing his temples. I hadn't even considered that. "Oh God, are we going to…?" I considered the idea not knowing what to do about that situation. Fang and I were like parents to them. If they had any questions they would be coming to us. "Ugh!" I squealed in frustration. Sometimes being leader just sucked. Little did I know that my day was about to get a crap ton worse.


	49. Mom, can the stalker join us for dinner?

***Hey guys! Ready for the fun suspense and action? Good 'cuz it's back! JP still owns my soul and all these fun bird kids.***

We were eating the most amazing dinner that I had since Fang and I had come back from Japan. Iggy and Ella had made shish kabobs and I was in heaven. Iggy was excited because he got to use the grill. The rest of us were excited about the food. As we all sat at the dinner table, entirely too stuffed to even move our plates the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting someone?" I asked Mom suspiciously. She wasn't. "It's Jeb. He's talking to someone but I can't hear what they're saying." Iggy told me. I was on my guard. Jeb had vanished and brought someone with him. "Mom, Ella, go to your room. I just want to make sure it's safe. Guys, on guard." I ordered. The rest of The Flock gathered in the living room while I checked the peep hole. Yep, it was just Jeb. I didn't see anyone else. Maybe he was just on the phone. I opened the door. "Hello, Max." He said with a small smile. "I'm glad you're back." He told me. "Hey." I said stepping to the side for him to come in. I almost closed the door on Blondie's face. "You!" I shouted getting ready to tackle him to the ground. Jeb held out a hand in front of me, signaling me to stop. "Max, I taught you better manners than that. I want you to meet someone." Jeb said calmly. My face was red with anger. I could barely understand his words as he spoke I was so angry. "Max, this is Dylan."


	50. Like I wouldn't

***Yep, I went there. Here's Dylan. Just one theory that I think could happen but probably won't. Anyway, JP owns all the bird kids including Dylan, I just took some liberties with his attitude and personality. Really hard to do that and keep Fang and sometimes Max in character. Just sayin'.***

I felt The Flock gather behind me and I faced Jeb and Dylan. That same red wave of anger that was around Fang when he got mad was just swimming around him. Fantastic. "O…M…G." I heard Nudge say quietly. I took it by her reaction that she thought Dylan was cute. Unfortunately, she wasn't wrong. He was frighteningly attractive. I found myself angry again but not at Dylan. I was angry at Jeb for bringing him here. "Explain." I was seething. I wanted an explanation NOW. Jeb stepped closer to me but stopped when he saw me tense up. "Max, we should really talk about this in private." He said quietly. I glared at him threateningly. "Gaz, you and Nudge go fly around the perimeter. Make sure they didn't bring anything with them. Iggy, Angel go get Mom and Ella and bring them out here." I ordered in my leader tone. "Fang?" Jeb asked, noticing that I was delegating tasks. "He's with me." I said seriously. The tone of my voice would normally make anyone go cold but I saw the doubt in Jeb's eyes. "Max, if you really love him he should stay here." Jeb told me quietly. Something in his voice sounded honest, like he did when we lived together in Colorado. It sounded protective. I pulled Fang into the kitchen. Fang wasn't happy but he was calm. "Let me find out what's going on. If anything happens I'll yell for Iggy or Angel." I planned. "If he touches you, I'll kill him." Fang warned angrily. Mr. Emotionless Rock was acting very Un-Fang like. "Like I wouldn't." I scoffed with a smirk. I winked at him as I left the room.


	51. The other half

***In class, trying not to be bored so I'm posting another chapter. I don't own anyone or anything. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!***

Jeb, Dylan, and I walked into my Mom's front yard. "So, what's the deal? Has he been following me around at your orders?" I accused Jeb. "Max, what I…we're going to tell you is going to be difficult for you to believe and challenging for you to deal with." Jeb began. "Shut up and get on with it." I snapped. Dylan hadn't taken his eyes off of me since he entered my Mom's living room. "You and Dylan have a very special connection." Jeb explained. I laughed. "There is no connection! I didn't even know his name until 5 minutes ago." I started but was cut off by Jeb's hand covering my mouth. I took the offensive but backed down as Jeb removed his hand in defeat. "I'm sorry. Please listen." He said, recognizing the error of his ways. Maybe he was where I got my lack of impulse control from. _"Max, this is important. Let him explain." _I grabbed my head as The Voice spoke to me again. Dylan was at my side in an instant, his hand at the small of my back. "Don't touch me." I said icily, but the little edge that would make most people cringe wasn't there. "This is what I mean, Maximum." Jeb said, using my full name to emphasize the situation. I looked at him, somewhat understanding what he meant. "Max, you've seen Dylan over the past few days but you have yet to attack him. Why do you think that is?" Jeb asked curiously. I looked up at Dylan. He seemed eager to hear my response. Something about his expression made me want to be honest. It made me want to tell Jeb the truth. Maybe it was the best way for me to learn the truth. "I don't know. I've wondered that myself." I replied staring at Dylan the whole time. He smiled. I tried not to get pulled into that beautiful smile. I tried to remember my boyfriend… eventual fiancée type person. I tried to shake all the guilt that I felt in that moment. Luckily, Jeb's voice pulled me out. "You have a connection with him Max. Dylan was made for you. He's your perfect match." Jeb said with a smile. It was official. This day could get NO worse.

I looked at Jeb like he was speaking a foreign language. "Excuse me?" I asked. My normal response would be to call him and idiot and call Dylan a sexist pig, but I wasn't quite myself for some reason. "Max, when I found out your destiny to save the world I designed Dylan as your mate, or your pair. He was created to help you save the world and eventually become your husband and the father of your children." Jeb explained. My reaction was somewhere between a desire to vomit and to pass out. Vomiting would be gross. I really didn't want that right now. I felt my eyes droop a little. I might actually pass out. Oh God, no. "Max, are you…?" I heard Jeb ask but it was too late.


	52. There's more But there usually is

**I don't own anything. Yada yada yada. Have fun.**

I felt two strong arms land underneath me, catching me before I hit the ground. I heard yelling too but it was no good. Everything was black for me. When I woke up a couple of minutes later I saw Iggy's ropy arms around Fang. Fang had unfurled his wings and was trying to break free. Jeb was holding Dylan back but Dylan's attention was diverted. He was looking dead at me. He knew I was awake. "Fang!" Angel shouted to get his attention. He looked over at me and started struggling in a different direction. He was trying to get to me. Jeb and Iggy both let go at the same time. I held up my hand in a stop gesture before either of them made it to me. They both halted in their tracks. "Nudge!" I called. She was at my side in a second. I loved that girl. "Honey, can you bring me a bottle of water from the fridge?" I asked. She nodded and rushed into the house quickly, bringing a bottle to me just a minute later. I chugged it down while both Fang and Dylan stared at me intently. Instead of looking at either of them I directed my attention to Jeb. "What was _that?_" I asked. I hadn't passed out from shock and I knew it. That was something else. "There's more Max." He continued. "I'm sure…" I muttered. "That was your mind trying to protect you. It was a warning." He told me ominously. "That was The School. They want you back, Max. They're trying to use Dylan to make that happen." Jeb explained. "So you brought him here?! You led him to me for The School to find me?!" I shouted, recovering my strength instantly. I was finally going to get the chance to rip Jeb apart limb from limb. "Wait! He's here because he's supposed to help you save the world!" Jeb shot back. Now I was really confused.


	53. Who's there?

***Woot! Guess what guys? I finished this story! It's 108 pages and I'm making some revisions but the whole plot is done. I'm so excited! There is going to be a follow up to this one too but it's going to be pretty short and rated M…hehehe. At the end of this story you might know why. Anyway, I still don't own any of these fantabulous characters but here's the chapter.***

"Dylan was created after you. The School had increased their security measures by the time he came along. The School can track him, even more effectively than they can you." Jeb explained. Anger rose in my chest and I was ready to tear into him. "I know you're mad, Max but you need Dylan to save the world. You can't do it alone, and neither can he. It will take your powers together to save the world. Max, together you and Dylan are unstoppable. You haven't fought together yet so you wouldn't understand. I think Dylan would be willing to demonstrate, if you would allow." Jeb volunteered. My gaze shifted to Dylan. "Nothing funny, do you understand me? We fight. And if you try to take it easy on me, I will know and I will hurt you even more. Understand?" I asked. He simply nodded and smiled. He looked like a lovesick puppy. It was pretty disgusting actually. I threw my first punch. Dylan stepped to the side avoiding it. I side kicked, aiming for him but Dylan stepped back. My foot only touched air. I hid my shock and kept trying to attack. I tried to sweep his feet from under him. He simply jumped up as my feet swept the ground. He countered, blocked and avoided everything I threw at him. I charged at him, ready to bring him to the ground. He flew above me. Wait! He _flew_?! He was bird-kid, just like us.

"Do you understand yet, Max?" Jeb asked with a smile in his voice. He was excited about all of this. I just found myself more frustrated. "What the Hell is going on?!" I screamed in frustration. Dylan's face looked hurt and taken back. It was annoying. "Max, it's his engineering. He knows you better than you do yourself. He's a part of you. He knows how you fight, your personality. He knows what you're going to do before even you do! His body chemistry is completely attuned to yours. That's why you haven't attacked him before now. Don't you feel comfortable when he's around? You don't perceive him as a threat, do you?" Jeb questioned. Damn him. I hated him. "No. I don't" I spat through gritted teeth. Stupid science. "That's what I tried to tell you, Max. About you and Fang. I know you have strong feelings for him but Dylan is the one that you're supposed to be with." Jeb told me putting an arm around my shoulder. I turned quickly and kicked him in the chest. I ran as fast as I could and took off for the sky. I had to get out of there as soon as I could.

I found an empty tree and banked in the highest branch possible. I crossed my arms over my knees. I didn't dare to stop the tears that came. I knew they would be shed eventually, may as well get them over with. I sobbed. I have only sobbed once in my life, on the beach with the shell. I couldn't stop it though. My mind registered panic as I felt warm arms around me. It was him.


	54. Freaking fantastic

***Okay, here is for fear of death threats. I don't own any of these guys or this stuff. ***

II felt him land beside me. My rock. My Fang. Even after hearing what Jeb had to say he still followed me. "I don't want it. I don't want him!" I sobbed into Fang's chest. "Shhh…" He said, gathering me into his arms and pulling me closer. I didn't deserve this. Of course, everything was going right and then Jeb had to come screw it up. I couldn't help the attraction that I felt to Dylan but I loved Fang. I wanted to be with _Fang._ I thought back to my vacation and wondered again if I would get any say in my own life.

After minutes of this going on and my complete humiliation as I remembered the past few minutes I finally dried my eyes and looked at Fang. He looked hurt. I knew he didn't like seeing me cry. But he looked happy too. He had been worried that I actually did want Dylan. I grabbed his left hand and played with the ring on his finger. I wanted to remind him that I was his…whatever we were to each other. Dylan would NOT be coming between that. _We have bigger problems than that right now, Maximum._ The Voice. Freaking fantastic. "It's back?" Fang asked noticing my distracted expression. I nodded. _Get back to The Flock right now, Max. They're going to need you. _I grabbed Fang's hand. "We have to go. Now." I told him as I jumped off of the branch and flew back to my Mom's as fast as I could.


	55. Face plant

***Of course. It was Fang. Sigh. I wish I owned him, but no, not so much. I don't own any of this fun stuff.***

I landed in the yard to see everyone still outside. The younger kids should be in bed by now, but I knew they had stayed up waiting for me. I had used my super speed to get here as quick as I could. Fang was catching up, not far behind. I was flying so fast that I lost control when my feet hit the ground and I did a total face plant. That didn't matter though, the Flock was okay. Dylan was at my side, grabbing my waist and trying to help me up. "I can get up on my own!" It was supposed to come out as an angry scream but instead it came out like a scolding remark. I may as well have been finding Iggy and Gazzy working on a bomb. Sure they would be in trouble but the affection I had for them would still be in my voice. This was the same thing. "You guys need to get to bed." I said, trying to order the younger kids into bed, but was interrupted by Jeb. "Max. Let them stay up. We need to talk and they need to hear this." Joy. More talking. I saw Fang landing and his displeased look at Dylan being so close to me. I wasn't any happier than he was. Was I?


	56. WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?

**I'm on a posting spree today! Life is good, homework done until tomorrow and I'm celebrating! What do I own?! Nothing! When do I own it?! Never!**

We went into Mom's house and sat at the kitchen table with cookies and milk. I loved my Mom. "Max, we need to talk about what happened before. Your blackout." Jeb clarified. "It's no big deal." I shrugged dipping a cookie. "It is a big deal." Holy crap! He spoke! Dylan had actually said something! He had yet to talk since I first spotted him. The rest of The Flock looked at him in amazement. They wondered if he was actually capable of speech or if drooling over me was his only ability. I saw Jeb nod to him in approval, permitting him to continue. "Jeb made me. When he knew that you were going to be saving the world, he created me to fight by your side. The School found out about his plan and wanted to kill him. That is when he took you and your Flock and escaped. I was supposed to come with you but I never made it out." Dylan began. I actually felt bad for him. He was supposed to be one of my Flock but instead he was trapped at The School. I shuddered thinking about all we had gone through in that Hell hole. "It's okay, honey." Dylan said with a small smile. Rage flared in my eyes and I could feel my face reddening. DID HE JUST CALL ME HONEY?! I felt Angel's hand in mine, trying to calm me down. My Flock was in trouble and Dylan knew why. If I killed him I would never know what was on my way. "Everyone was right. You are very compassionate." Dylan continued to smile for a moment until he got back to business. "I knew that I would escape one day. I was destined to be by your side, and nothing could stop me. Not even The School. Max, we're supposed to save The World by destroying The School." Dylan said with a smile.


	57. I hate boys

**Obligatory disclaimer! Hey guys! I don't own Max, the Flock, 300, or anything else…Sorry!**

Apparently this kid hadn't been reading the newspaper. We destroyed ITEX. All of the Erasers were gone. I was done. Right? "Max, The School still exists. Dylan escaped just in time, right before they terminated their recombinant life forms. They started over with new children, new babies. Max, it's yours and Dylan's job to destroy it for good." Jeb explained. I was surprised when Iggy's voice perked up. "I don't get it. If Dylan and Max are the two saviors of the world why did you help the rest of The Flock escape with Max instead of Dylan?" He asked Jeb. That was a really good point. I mentally reminded myself to high five him later. "I knew Dylan could escape on his own. His bond to Max was too strong. I told him to find me when he escaped and I would reunite him with Max. He contacted me last month. With all of our other troubles I am just now having the opportunity to keep my promise. Max, please understand what Dylan endured for the sake of your Flock. If I hadn't gotten The Flock out it would have been only you and Dylan that escaped." Jeb said. I felt Dylan's eyes on me. He knew that I was softening up to him and that bothered me to no end. I decided to get back to business. "What about the black out?" I asked. "That was The School. Because we're together they will know how to find us." Dylan explained. "We are NOT together. We are in the same room that does not mean that we are together!" My voice had finally found some anger in it. Sexist pig, just assuming that I would give into him because of pure science. "Max, you don't understand the power that we possess when we're together. You are incredibly strong but with you and I working together... We are the largest threat that had ever been posed to The School." Dylan said with a satisfied smile. I wanted to knock it right off of his face. Too bad I couldn't touch him. "Fang can. And he wants to. The images in his head are worse than that 300 movie that I got to watch that one time." Angel told me in my head. No, I didn't actually let the 7 year old watch 300. The kids had ordered it on Pay Per View while I was in the shower. It was halfway over by the time I had made it out. I sighed. Fang was sitting next to me looking as tense and angry as he was possibly capable of. "Angel's getting that. Think you can tone it down a little?" I asked quietly with a sweet smile. He looked down at me and his face softened, nodding slightly. "Max, I wasn't sure but it seems like The School was able to implement some security measures with you before we escaped. The blackout was your mind's way of trying to protect you from them but your recovery was so quick I don't think it was successful. They will be sending…something to find you. I don't even know what it is. You and Dylan will be their target. The two of you are The School worst nightmare. They tried to prevent it but failed. Now they're going to try and eliminate you. Both of you." Jeb explained, looking at both Dylan and I. Dylan had understood that and was prepared for it. Me? Not so much. "You mean by bringing HIM here you have put my Flock in danger?" I asked angrily, staring at Jeb. I was surprised when he didn't back down. "Max, your job is to save the world. You need Dylan to do that. Now, are you ready to start doing your job or are you going to let your emotions get in the way?" Jeb asked coldly. I narrowed my eyes. I had hated him before when he betrayed us but this was a whole new level of hate. Maximum Ride was the hate high scorer. "Are we safe until tomorrow?" I asked him. "Most likely. Their new projects are still in development. They won't be as quick to find you as last time." Jeb replied, referring to the Erasers. "Okay, we're calling it a night now. Jeb, get him some gear and get some rest. He's going to need it." I ordered. "I have all of the supplies that I need." Dylan said, rising from the table. I walked to the door, politely kicking the pair out. The rest of The Flock sat at the table, waiting on me. I knew they had questions that I had to answer. As the pair left Dylan's hand touched my cheek. I was angry at the blush that crept up. "See you tomorrow." He said with a smile. I hate boys.


	58. A really crappy plan

**I don't own Max, the Flock, or bombs. Dang. **

I went back to the dining room table, trying to erase the redness from my face. "Flock talk guys." I said, sitting down. I felt all of them with their eyes on me. I grabbed Fang's hand next to mine and held it tightly. This was going to suck as much as my last plan had. "Iggy. Gazzy. You're going to think that I've lost my mind, but I need you to build a bomb, the biggest one that you have ever built. One big enough to blow up The School." I said. Their faces lit up like Christmas morning. "Starting in the morning! And not in my mom's house!" I clarified over their excited babbling. "Nudge, I need you to do some research on the computer tomorrow. Find out whatever you can about The School. I don't think you'll be able to find anything but we need all the help we can get. You willing to give it a try?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. "What about me, Max?" Angel smiled up at me sweetly. "You're going to have a very important job sweetie, but you're not able to do it yet. I'm going to need your help in a few days, okay?" I asked, kissing her blonde hair. She seemed a little disappointed but Angel was going to be really important for this mission. When she heard that thought she got excited. I held out my fist with everyone stacking theirs on top of mine. The rest of the Flock went up the stairs leaving Fang and I at the dining room table. "We need to talk." I said miserably.


	59. I love you

**I solemnly swear that I own nothing good…including Max and the Flock. **

"I have to go." I told him. I tried to keep my voice strong, but I couldn't look him in the eyes. "Max, what are you planning?" His voice was cold and threatening. "I'm going to go after the things that are coming for me and tear them apart. Then we're going to meet at The School and save the world." I said making it sound like I was going to laundry, or some other random household chore. "You're going to take out those things on your own? You don't even know what they are." Fang began but paled as he realized what I was doing. "You're not going to do it on your own, are you?" He asked angrily. "They're after both of us. We have to get out of here before whatever is after us finds us…all of us." I said, not meeting his gaze. I knew he wouldn't be happy about this. I saw him thinking, trying to come up with a way to go too. "I need you to bring the other kids. Meet us in Death Valley on Wednesday. Whoever gets there first waits for the other? Understood?" I asked. If looks could kill I may as well have taken a bullet to the head. I had seen this look on his face a million times and I never wanted to be on the receiving end of it. Yet here I was. "I can't believe you're doing this." He muttered angrily. "Fang, we knew that I was going to have to do this eventually." I said. It hit me then. He didn't mean saving the world, he meant taking off with Dylan. "You know who I'd rather be with, but I need you to take care of the others...if anything happens." I said, turning my eyes to the floor. "If anything happens…" He started still angry. I'm sure he was going to threaten Dylan. He would probably threaten to bring me back to life and kill me all over again. I'm sure he had plenty of things he wanted to say but I didn't want to hear any of them so, I kissed him. I knew I might not have any other chance to tell him this, if Dylan and I failed. "I love you." I said quietly when we broke apart.


	60. U and A

**I do not own Maximum Ride or anything associated with it. Duh.**

*Monday*

Fang and I fell asleep on the couch the night before. I woke up early before the sun rose. I grabbed my bag which was already packed and knelt by the couch. "I have to go." I whispered to Fang who was still asleep for the most part, but awoke when he heard my voice. "If he touches you, I will…"Fang threatened but I cut him off. "If he touches me you can do whatever you want to him, but he won't. I'll see you Wednesday, right?" I asked hopefully. He wrapped me in his arms where I stayed for what felt like hours but I knew was actually only a couple of minutes. He nodded and looked me in the eyes determinedly. He was going to have to tell The Flock and my mom what was going on. I hated that part of it for him, but he wasn't my right wing man for no reason. I knew he could do it. I kissed him one last time before I headed out the door. I wanted to stay but I knew I couldn't. I threw myself out of the door and headed for the hotel that Jeb and Dylan were staying in, hoping that I would see Fang and my Flock again on Wednesday like I had promised.


	61. FML

**I do not own Maximum Ride or anything associated with it. Duh.**

*Fang's POV*

Worst day ever. FML. However you wanted to say it I was miserable about the next few days of my life. Not just because Max was gone but because she was with _him._ I knew she wanted to be angry. I knew she wanted to hate him, but that stupid genetic engineering was making it impossible. I knew she had to be at least a little attracted to him too, even if she wouldn't admit it. I wanted to think that it bothered her. She acted like it did, anyway. Next came the fun part. I had to tell The Flock and her mother that she had gone on a suicide mission with _him. _FML.

I heard them as they came down the stairs together for once instead of straggling in one by one as usual. Ella yawned. "Where's Max? She wasn't in her bed. Is she up already?" She asked. "Have a seat guys. We need to talk." I said, sipping a cup of coffee. "Oh no." Angel said, reading my mind. She broke down in tears. I picked her up and hugged her to me. "I'm sorry! I didn't know she was going to do that!" Angel cried in my shoulder. "It's okay." I told her mentally, not wanting to show that much emotion to everyone else. "What's going on?" Iggy asked. "Max left. She and Dylan are headed towards The School. They're going to destroy whatever is chasing them. We'll meet on Wednesday and blow up The School, hopefully saving the world in the process." I explained in as few words as possible. "Max left…with Dylan?" Nudge asked in disbelief. I nodded with a grimace. They were all in shock. As they each recovered and started getting their juice and coffee I felt Iggy's hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, bro." I heard him whisper loud enough that the others wouldn't hear. I shrugged trying to act like it wasn't killing me.


	62. Quality time

**Gonna be at a Super Bowl Party tonight, so I thought I would go ahead and post the chapter. I do not own Maximum Ride or anything related to it but I hope you enjoy the story anyway. Go Saints!**

*Max's POV*

I walked into the hotel lobby acting like I owned the place. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be doing this, but you've got to do what you have to. "Can I help you?" The pretty female clerk asked as I walked in. "Barker?" I asked, using Jeb's alias that he used in situations like these. "312." She smiled sweetly. I nodded in thanks and made my way up. I found the room and knocked on the door. Dylan opened the door and smiled at me. Of course he didn't have on a shirt. What a great way to start my day.

This is where the truth comes in. If I had been Nudge, Ella or any other normal girl my age this would have been an AMAZING way to start my day. I've said it once and I'll say it again. I'm not normal. Needless to say I felt a rush of guilt as I caught myself staring. "Hello, honey. I missed you. Come in." He replied sweetly. "Listen to me. If you value the ability to speak, do not call me honey." I warned him. This was going to be the worst 3 days of my life. And I've had some really bad days. "I know it bothers you now, but you should get used to it." He told me. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe he was saying that. I wanted to…I wanted to strangle him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. I hate science. "Put on some clothes." I said bitterly. He only smiled more and nodded. I wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face so bad it ached. Maybe I should have let Fang come along. He was too important to put in danger though. "Where's Jeb?" I asked. "He's getting breakfast. He'll be back in a moment. Please, have a seat." Dylan said, extending his hand to the already made bed, which I presumed was his. "I'll stand." I shot back, still angry. Dylan looked at me with a softened, pleading expression. "Please?" He requested again, more quietly. He stepped toward me and for whatever reason I couldn't say no. I felt so helpless. I hated myself. "May we speak privately for a while?" Dylan asked sitting in the chair in front of me. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, scolding myself mentally. My voice wavered. He knew he was getting to me. "I don't think you understand, Max. You're the reason I exist. I've waited fourteen years to meet you…to love you." He said softly, trying to drift closer. I stood up already uncomfortable with the conversation. "You don't love me! You don't KNOW me!" I shrieked. "I know plenty about you. I know your birthday. I know that you can't cook. I know that you love your Flock more than anyone else in the world. I know that your favorite food is your mom's chocolate chip cookies. I know you're caring and compassionate, willing to help anyone in need. I know you have a horrible temper, but can be exceedingly patient when you want to be. I know that you charge off and that you don't like sharing your emotions." He spouted off, leaving me dumbfounded. This conversation just got WAY more uncomfortable. "You should know some things about me, Max. I'd like to tell you, if you'd listen." I looked in Dylan's bright blue eyes and I saw complete and total honesty. I sat down and nodded, despite myself. He smiled. "Thank you for giving me a chance. Where should I start?" He asked, obviously amused. Before I could answer he began speaking. "Max, I know what we're going to do. I already know your plan. I also know that you and Fang are both worried about your safety. You should know that I would not…could not let you be harmed in any way. I will protect you, from now until the moment that I die. It's what I was created for. I could never hurt you and seeing you in pain or unhappy makes me too miserable for words." He said. I knew I was looking at him like he was stupid, but I couldn't change my expression. I had met this guy YESTERDAY and he was saying all of this to me. I was weirded out beyond belief, but for some reason I felt safe. "The reason you feel safe is because your body, your subconscious knows that it's true. There's a part of you that knows that I love you and would never hurt you. That's why you couldn't attack me." Dylan smiled. I felt dazed looking at him. He was so gorgeous. It was like a magnet pulling me in. "Ugh!" I yelled in frustration throwing myself off of the bed. "Max, I know this is difficult for you to accept but those feelings are natural."Dylan said, his eyes pleading. "You don't know anything about my feelings!" I spat at him, my voice finally communicating the anger that had been building up since I met him. "I know you think you love Fang. Honestly, you probably do, but you're fighting nature, Max. You're fighting science. Do even you think you can succeed against that?" He asked in disbelief. "I know I can." I said with narrowed eyes.


	63. Take off

**My Saints won so I'm posting another chapter! Who dat?! Oh yeah…I'm not the one who owns this stuff. See: James Patterson. **

Thankfully the door opened in the next minute and Jeb came strolling in. "You were right again, Dylan. She did make it here before I got back." Jeb said, sitting the food down on the table. Dylan simply smiled at me. "When will The Flock be meeting you at The School?" Jeb asked before sipping some orange juice. I helped myself to some and grabbed a couple of muffins as well. "Wednesday. They'll be brining the bomb. I'm going to evacuate all of the subjects that I can Wednesday night. Thursday morning is when we'll…drop the bomb." I said sadly. I knew people were going to die. They may be sick, evil, guilty as all get out scientists but they were still people. "We're doing what we have to." Dylan said quietly, extending his hand to touch my face. I slapped his wrist out of the way and walked away from him. "I am sorry, Max. I know this must be hard on you." Jeb said sympathetically. For some reason that only made me want to rip out his spine and use it as a baseball bat. "You want us to send you a postcard?" I smarted at Jeb. "Max, this is serious. I don't know what's coming for you but please be careful. By destroying The School you are saving the world. There will be casualties and it will not be easy. Please, be careful." He pled. I nodded at his suddenly display of emotion and information. "Let's go."


	64. Sympathy

**In class. Bored. Posting chapter. I don't own Maximum Ride or anything associated with it. I did take it upon myself to make Dylan as annoying as humanly possible. :)**

Dylan and I took off for the skies. "We're going to fly until we find these guys or until it gets dark. If we don't find them before dark we'll camp and wait. "I told him. He nodded in agreement. He definitely wasn't much of a leader. I thought again about how he was supposed to be a member of my Flock and how he was supposed to make it out of The School with us but didn't. In spite of myself I began wondering how things would have been different. I thought about all of the torture Dylan had endured because he remained at The School. It made me remember the needles, and the smell. I knew if I kept thinking about it I would make myself sick. "What are you thinking about?" Dylan asked quietly. I debated whether I should tell him or not. None of The Flock liked thinking about their time at The School, I'm sure Dylan would be no exception. "It's not important. Don't worry about it." I muttered. "It was making you unhappy. You were sad for a moment before you got angry. What was it?" He asked. How did he know how I felt? Oh yeah, he's studied me like a bad 4th grade science project. I got frustrated again that I couldn't get mad at him. He deserved it. "I was just thinking about The School." I answered honestly. I made the mistake of looking at him. He wanted me to continue, I could see it in his face. I sighed. "I was thinking about what you went through there. I'm sorry Jeb couldn't get you out." I said sympathetically. Dylan didn't have the reaction I expected. Instead his face softened even more and he smiled slightly. "Max, you made it out. I was stay there for a million years if it meant that you were free." He said sincerely. I was angry. "You would not! I wouldn't let you! I can take care of myself!" I spat back. Dylan just laughed at me. "I know that, Max. Why do you think I love you?" He chuckled. "The worst pain that I endured at The School wasn't anything that they physically did to me. It was not being with you."


	65. Boyfriend doesn't cover it

**I still don't own Maximum Ride. Maybe one day. Probably not. **

We kept flying until we hit the edge of California. Oddly enough, the silence between Dylan and I wasn't completely uncomfortable. I was just glad he wasn't writing poetry or singing me love songs. He had to stop with this I love you stuff. "Listen, you have to stop saying you love me. You don't love me. You don't know me. You may know things ABOUT me, but you don't know ME." I told him, not nearly as angry as I wanted to be. "If it bothers you that much I'll stop. For now. You'll see, Max. Eventually you'll feel the same way." He smiled. "I may feel the same way one day, but not about you." I said. Dylan only shrugged. "May I ask you a question?" He asked politely. I hated it when people were polite. "As long as your promise not to ask my permission every time you ask a question." I agreed with an annoyed smile. "Done then. Why is it that you're so attached to Fang? And he to you?" He asked. "That's more than one question, and I don't know the answer to the second, but I'll do my best." I said. "Fang and I have known each other for as long as either of us can remember. He has always been there for me when I needed him. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes. He's my best friend. Not to mention the fact that he's saved my ass more times than I can count." I laughed lightly. I hadn't noticed that I had been turning the ring on my left hand without thinking about it. I would never admit it out loud but I missed him already. Dylan's voice broke into my thoughts. "He's your best friend. Is that the end of your relationship, then?" Dylan asked hopefully. I didn't know how to answer that question. Fang and I were definitely together, but I didn't know how to explain it to Dylan. "I would say he is my boyfriend but even that doesn't cover it." I answered honestly. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was talking to someone else about my feelings! I hated this! Make it stop! Something about Dylan though, made me want to answer every question that he would ever ask me. I chalked it up to genetics and decided that science was overrated. "Was there anyone else before Fang?" Dylan asked. He seemed sad now, unlike when we talked about The School. "There was one guy, Sam. He wasn't serious though." I replied, wanting to bite my own tongue off. "Then Fang has been your only…boyfriend?" Dylan asked skeptically. It was like he didn't believe me. "I guess so." I answered. "Then how do you know if he's really what you want?" He asked. I was getting more and more irritated at the conversation the longer that it went on. "How about you? Have there been any other girls? How do you know that you love me?" I deflected, finally sounding angry. I hated the physical attraction that I felt towards Dylan. I was pretty sure that was all there was between us and I could definitely look past that. Fang was just as hot and not a smug, clingy asshole. "Are you giving me permission, Max?" He asked with a smirk, asking about other girls. I considered the idea of Dylan with another girl and wanted to fold my wings in when I realized that it would bother me. I hated my life sometimes. "Don't worry Max. Even if you did give me permission there would never be any other girls." He smiled. I hated that a small part of me felt relieved.


	66. A monkey on Red Bull

**I don't own Max, Red Bull, or pickles. Dang. **

Dylan and I hadn't stopped yet, for anything. I wasn't going to admit it but I was hungry and I had to pee like a monkey on Red Bull. Would I tell Dylan that? Not a chance. I was waiting for him to give in first. "The sun's starting to set." He said. "Thanks Captain Obvious." I muttered. "Anytime Sergeant Smartass." He retorted. I looked at him shocked. I thought he was too high and mighty for humor. "I'm learning to speak your language." He smiled. I simply rolled my eyes, not feeling like arguing. "Let's get food and set up camp." I ordered taking the lead…yes, again. We landed in an empty alley and walked onto the streets nonchalantly. We found a fast-food restaurant and ordered. As we sat eating I couldn't help but notice again that even though we weren't talking, neither of us seemed very uncomfortable. I also noticed that he was pulling the pickles off of his burger. "You want them?" He asked. "That depends. Are you pulling them off so that you can offer them to me or because you don't like them?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was flirting. Because I wasn't. "No. I really don't like them." He chuckled. I pulled them off of the wrapper and put them on my burger. "That gives me an idea." Dylan mused, taking a mouthful of fries. I raised my eyebrow in true Fang-like style. "Let's play 20 questions, Max." Dylan smiled. I hoped whatever was coming for us came quickly because this was going to be a long night.


	67. 20 questions

**I don't own the Max or anything related ot oit. I do own this particular Dylan's annoyingness and faulty sense of humor. Glad people like it. **

"Dylan, why would I play 20 questions with you?"I asked, realizing that by asking I was actually doing what he wanted. Asking a question. I smacked my head but he ignored it. "Either I'm an enemy or I'm a friend. The more information that you have about an enemy, the easier it is to beat them. The more information you have about a friend, the closer you get to them. Either way it's a win-win situation for you." He smiled. I sighed and gave in. He did have a point. I wasn't sure about Dylan but more information about him wouldn't hurt. And if he knows as much about me as Jeb claims he won't be learning anything new about me. It was a risk free scenario. Plus, the silence was downright aggravating. "Fine. Let's get started." I agreed.

Dylan and I took off again flying for a few minutes until we found a cave for camp. "When did you escape from The School?" I asked Dylan when we landed . We had collected some fire wood. Dylan had piled it and was working on lighting it. "A year ago, maybe a little less." He answered as the fire finally cackled to life. So far he had learned that my favorite color was blue, that my mom made the best chocolate chip cookies in the world, and that I sucked at math. These things were all pretty much common knowledge. He didn't seem surprised by any of the answers either. I had learned that he magically found a credit card just like I did. He figured out the password, which was my name (Maximum, because Max was too short), and that he was about 6 months younger than I was. "How many Erasers can you fight at one time?" I asked trying to get practical for when the battle came. "It was my turn. But 5, maybe 6 at one time." He answered, leaning against the cave wall, pulling a blanket out of his pack. "You?" It had been a while since we fought Erasers. Lately it had been robot ninjas or M-Geeks. "The same. 5 comfortably. 6 is when I start bailing unless I have The Flock." I replied. "What do you think The School will be sending after us?" Dylan asked. I took a moment to think about it. Every time this happened they pretty much took my worst night mare and one upped it. Maybe if I imagined Eraser poodles they'd just give us a couple of rabid Bassett hounds. "I wish I knew". Dylan offered me the other half of his blanket and I shook my head. I was a little chilly but I would survive. "Max, quit being ridiculous and get underneath the blanket." He sighed, rolling his eyes. It was hard not to laugh because it was a reaction I'd expect from myself. I weighed my options carefully and couldn't see any real harm in the offer. I sat on the ground next to him enjoying the soft fleece. It was a small luxury in what would eventually become our Hell.


	68. A bonding moment waiting to happen

**Okay, it may be a little ooc for Fang, but remember, he's trying to fill in for Max as leader, which means more than butt kicking, which he is indeed best at. I don't own anything related to Maximum Ride!**

***Fang's POV***

I'd never felt so useless in my whole life. I was sitting at Dr. M's house enjoying an amazing steak dinner while Max was out somewhere facing our newest enemy, whatever it may be. Maybe it hadn't found them yet. I almost wished that it had. The sooner we got this stupid mission over with the sooner we could get back to the way that we were. Without Dylan. I finished my plate and waited silently for everyone else to finish theirs. If I wasn't going to be making myself useful by fighting the least that I could do were the dishes. After everyone was done I collected the plates and stacked them in the sink, washing them one by one. "Can I help?" Nudge asked quietly. "Sure." I threw her a dish towel so she could dry. We were only on the third plate when the peaceful silence was broken, interrupting my pity party. "Fang, can I ask you a question?" She asked timidly. Amazingly enough her voice was quiet. That was unheard of from her. I couldn't help but notice that everyone else had moved into the living room, leaving the two of us to it. I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Fang, how do you know if…How did you know that you loved Max?" Nudge asked quietly. I was in foreign territory. Where was Max when I needed her? Oh yeah, off with her "other half". I contemplated taking my ring off before I heard Angel scream "Don't you dare!" from the living room. Stupid mind reader. I saw Nudge's face turn darker with a blush, knowing that Angel knew about our currently one sided conversation. I debated what to tell her for a minute. "Give me a second." I replied as we worked together to finish up the dishes. How did I know that I loved Max? She hadn't even been gone a whole day and I was already lost without her. How do I explain that to Nudge without sounding vulnerable and pathetic? Max was so much better at this. She would already have an answer for her. See what I mean? As she was drying up the last plate I finally came up with my answer. "Nudge, if it's love…real love, you know." I said as she put the last plate in the strainer to dry. I could tell she was disappointed with my answer but this was really a Nudge-Max bonding moment waiting to happen. I did the only other thing I knew to do. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and smiled. She beamed up at me and I knew that I had helped.


	69. uh oh

**Please don't kill me!!!!! Hang in there!!! I don't own any of this stuff…just because I know this chapter won't make many people happy, I'll post the next one too. **

***Max's POV***

Dylan and I sat by the fire under the blanket still playing 20 questions. We had already agreed that I would take first watch. "How do you know so much about me?" I asked Dylan. "I got to review your file while I was at The School. Jeb showed it to me when he came back." We sat in silence for a moment while I absorbed that. Apparently Jeb really wanted Dylan and I together. "The Voice tells me things sometimes too." He added like it was just an offhand fact. "You have a Voice too?" I asked in shock. It may sound nuts but it made me feel a little less…crazy that I wasn't the only one. "Did the Voice tell you where to find me while I was on my trip?" I asked bitterly. Dylan chuckled a little. "No, that was Jeb for the most part. He traced your Skype call and found out where that band was playing, so I flew to Atlanta that night. Luckily I wasn't far away. Then I saw that you were flying to Tokyo, so I followed you there. I was so excited to see you that I wanted to leave you a gift." He smiled. I didn't. The roses. "You couldn't follow us to New York because we made the plans last minute and no one knew." I said. He nodded. "I knew that you would be heading back to the States after the fight with Fang and me." He added. As much as I hated it he did know me pretty well. "We've been in the same area before. Why is The School just now coming to get us?" I wondered out loud. "Jeb explained it to me. He believes that whatever will be coming for us is just now being finished. They weren't ready before." Dylan told me. "Fresh out of the oven." I muttered. Joy. He chuckled next to me. "It's my turn now." He told me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but keep thinking about what was coming for us. I nodded for him to continue. "How long have you and Fang been together?" I had already explained that Fang and I had been together most of our lives but I knew that wasn't what he meant. "I guess we just made it official last month. We've gone back and forth for a while now. I would always fly away when he kissed me." I laughed a little until I realized that I had said too much. Damn this stupid connection! It was making me too comfortable. I could see a little bit of hurt in Dylan's eyes and I felt a little bad for him. "It was stupid of me to think that you hadn't, but it's still hard to hear." He mumbled. I looked down at the ground feeling pretty guilty for what had just happened. "You were just being honest." Dylan answered in a lighter tone. As annoying as Dylan was it was still pretty rude to throw Fang right back in his face. I wished I could just say that I was going to bed but I had first watch. "As long as you're being honest I'd like to ask you another question." Dylan said quietly. I nodded without looking up. I owed him a little after the last jab. "Do you want to kiss me?" He asked almost whispering. I turned my face in shock to see that he was right there next to me, our noses almost touching. Uh oh.


	70. A match near a gas station

**I don't own Maximum Ride or anything assoiciated with it. **

***Fang's POV***

"Guys, get your packs together tonight. We're leaving in the morning when we wake up." I told them all after dinner, going into leader mode. If it were just me I could fly all day tomorrow without making stops and be there by tomorrow night. The kids couldn't though. I gave ourselves an extra day to make up for all the stops I knew we would have to make. They were all pretty bummed but none of them even muttered a word in protest. Max called them her little troopers. Hopefully after this they could live a somewhat normal life. The rest kids went to pack leaving Dr. M and me in the living room. "I know you miss her. I'm sure she misses you just as much." She said putting her arm around my shoulder. I really hoped she was right and that we weren't too late.

***Max's POV***

I had a lot of thoughts. One of which was "Wow." Dylan was gorgeous. I had to be honest to myself about that. Thanks to that stupid connection I couldn't help but feel comfortable around him either, which probably explained my sudden revert into Nudge mode. I had given him way too much information. I then started to think about Fang. I had to be really careful though. Being close to Dylan, almost touching, and thinking about Fang could be like dropping a match by a gas station. Iggy always wanted to do that. Call it his own personal dream. I knew Dylan was trying to sneak closer so I jumped up as fast as I could. "We're done." I said frostily with narrowed eyes. "You didn't answer the question, Max." Dylan smiled. I hated this stupid connection. I wanted to pound him. I wanted to beat him into the dirt, but I knew that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't because of this stupid hormone connection thing. I wished Fang were right here with me so that he could. It frustrated me to no end that I couldn't lay a finger on Dylan. I kicked the cave wall in protest not even feeling any pain as a result. "What did the wall do to you?" he joked. I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted my leg aiming my knee at Dylan's stomach. It was no use though. He grabbed me behind the knee and pulled my other leg out from under me. I landed with a loud thud. I was on my back on the cave floor with Dylan standing over me.


	71. Who needs sleep?

**I don't own Max or anything associated with it…too bad. **

**PS- Anyone else read the Mortal Instruments series? I'm OBSESSED!!! Can't put it down, even long enough to post…and I'm so behind on homework 'cuz of it. Just thought I'd pass it along. **

***Fang's POV***

I was trying to sleep, I really was. I tried lying on my stomach. I tried lying on my side. I even tried just sitting up with my back against the headboard. Nothing was untying the knot that I had in my stomach. Something wasn't right and I knew it. My mind ran over every possible scenario. Max could be fighting some unknown enemy. She might be losing. She could be hurt…or worse. I pictured Max lying on a cave floor, not getting up. I knew I couldn't think like that. I heard a weak knock and saw Angel peeking through the cracked door. "Can I come in?" She asked quietly. I nodded, leaning against the headboard. Idiot! She would have heard what I was thinking about and gotten freaked out. "I'm not freaked out. Not really. Max is really strong and really brave. She'll be okay. I know she will." Angel smiled at me, an attempt to make me feel better. Some leader I was, being comforted by a 7 year old. "I comfort Max all the time too. Don't feel bad." She giggled. That made me remember that I had wanted to talk to her. "Angel, do you think Dylan would hurt Max?" I asked, trying to block her out so that she didn't know why I was really asking that question. Angel shook her head fiercely. "Fang, he really loves Max. I mean REALLY loves Max. She is all that he thinks about, but he loves her so much that he won't do anything to hurt her or make her unhappy." Angel answered glumly. I was glad to hear that Max wasn't in danger but the thought of anyone besides me loving Max that much made the knot in my stomach worse. "Max loves you, but she feels pulled to Dylan. It's making her really mad. You've gotta fight, Fang. He'll be trying really hard to come between you two. He thinks that he's doing the right thing, that she belongs with him." I tried really hard not to growl when I heard that. "Don't worry. I know she'll choose you." Angel said crawling off of the side of my bed, giving me a little hug. I kissed her blonde curls like Max normally would. "Now would you please get some sleep! Your thoughts are keeping me up too, you know?" She ordered grouchily closing the door quietly behind her.


	72. Waiting for Wednesday

**Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson. Duh.**

***Max's POV***

I felt my wings pinned underneath me awkwardly but I wasn't injured. Dylan hovered over me. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly. I simply nodded in response. He offered his hand to pick me up. "Sorry. I didn't expect you to land so hard." He laughed a little. "Are you always this happy when you have something tracking you down, trying to kill you?" I asked annoyed. "Max, you just don't get it do you? I'm happy that I'm with you. Even if these things find me and kill me, I'll still be happier than I was a month ago because you're here." He smiled. It hit me for the first time then, exactly how warped this kid was. "You're sick." I realized. "You don't even care if we save the world. You don't even care if we survive! Don't you have anything to live for?" I asked desperately. "You." He answered quickly. I put my hands over my face. I just wanted to be home. I wanted chocolate chip cookies and be watching another lame movie on HBO with my Flock. I wanted to be curled on the couch with Fang. But this is my life we're talking about so where am I? In a cave with an obsessed stalker. I was praying for an attack. I didn't care if it was Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, or some strange new hybrid nightmare. I could deal with any of that better than I could this. I breathed in slowly. "It's getting late. Get some rest. I'll wake you for watch." I said, giving up hope. If I survived tomorrow it would me a miracle for more than one reason.

"You keep playing with the ring on your hand? Why?" Dylan asked quietly. I guess he thought we were still playing 20 questions. "Dylan, go to sleep." I ordered. "Answer my question." He didn't ask or even say please. He wanted to know. I hadn't planned on answering. "He has one too, doesn't he?" Dylan remembered, rubbing his jaw from where Fang had punched him. "It's titanium. Indestructible. Just like Fang and me. Now go to sleep." I said coldly. I was happy to hear my normal voice and not a frail attempt at a snide comment. I sat with my back up against the cave wall staring out into the night. I pulled my pack over to me and pulled out the picture I had of Fang. The one where he was holding Badtz-Maru. I smiled to myself, thinking about Wednesday morning.


	73. For the Fax fans

Friendly reminder, I do not own Maximum Ride.

*Tuesday*

***Dylan's POV* **

I watched her while she slept. She was amazing. I didn't want to wake her up. I kept wondering to myself though, what would come next. After we won our fight what would happen after that? I knew we would win. Max and I still haven't fought together so she still doesn't completely understand. It made me wonder what would happen if she didn't accept me. I had never thought it was possible, for her not to love me back. I was created for her. I served no other purpose in life besides to save the world, right by her side. What would happen if she didn't want me there? I sighed knowing that it was time to wake her up even though I didn't want to. I shook her shoulder lightly. "Max." I muttered quietly. She mumbled a little and stirred slightly. "Max." I raised my voice but she still wasn't waking. I decided to use this to my advantage. I put my face closer, in front of hers. "Good morning honey." I said sweetly. I couldn't wait until I got to do this all the time. She smiled in her sleep for a moment until her eyes shot open.

***Max's POV* **

I was dreaming. Fang and I had finally made it to Europe. He touched my hair. "Max." I inched closer. "Max." He said again, louder this time. "Good morning honey." He said. I smiled for a moment until my conscious mind kicked in. Fang didn't call me honey. I shot my head up and bumped it right into Dylan's face. Turns out I could hurt him after all. I smirked for a moment finally feeling satisfied with myself for the first time since I'd met him.


	74. Back to bad

***So why didn't I post yesterday? Because I went and saw We The Kings and Mayday Parade!!! They were amazing. If you get the chance, check them out FOR REAL! I don't own Maximum Ride, or anything else, but I was the creative genius that inflicted Dylan with pain. Yay for me. ***

I made sure his nose wasn't broken. Strangely enough, as hard as my head was it wasn't bleeding either. "You sure you're okay?" I asked, only half way caring. "I'm sure." He smiled back. "So, what's for breakfast?" I asked casually. We'd picked up some supplies the night before. Hopefully it would be enough food to last us until Thursday morning. "Cinnamon rolls?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Works for me." I shrugged. He opened the first package and we dug in happily. All seemed quiet on the western front. Until we heard the rattling. It sounded like maracas. My mom had some at her house. Angel and Nudge liked to play with them. The sound kept getting closer though. I looked outside of the cave and gasped. There had to be 30 0f them heading towards us. They were crawling up the side of the cave. I don't know how and I'm not really sure that I want to find out. Their movement was disgustingly fluid and quick. I wasn't even sure what they were yet but I had an eerie feeling I would find out. "So much for breakfast." I muttered, getting ready for the fight.

Dylan and I stood with our arms touching and our backs almost against each other. It was the best way to make sure we had our backs covered. "Any idea what they might be?" He asked. I shook my head. I had an idea but I really hoped that I was wrong. Dylan and I backed up to the cave wall as far as we could. Nothing could get behind us. The first batch pulled themselves up to the cave's ledge. That's when I saw their faces. They had beaded eyes that were far apart. Their noses were flat and they had one Hell of an overbite. "Snakes." I muttered. Dylan nodded, also seeing the resemblance. I remembered the "ninja" that had attacked Jeb and me. There were similarities but these guys looked much more reptilian. It was frightening. It also explained their fluid movement. My pack was against the cave wall next to me. I reached in and pulled out my kama. I had been itching to use them. I guess now was my chance. Dylan bent down and pulled out a knife that had been strapped to the inside of his leg. It was also the size of the smallest sword that I had gotten Fang. Fang. I had to make it out of this for him, no matter how many were coming for us. And there were lots of them. "Ready?" Dylan asked. "As I'll ever be." I replied.


	75. FIGHT!

**I don't own Maximum Ride or anything associated with it. But I guess we all have our faults **

I felt the adrenaline building again, but the anger wasn't there. I was only fighting for myself. I didn't have to protect anyone. I was calm and level headed. Dylan wielded his knife in one hand, the sharp side pointed out. We took a step forward, trying on the defensive. One of them, I don't even know what to call them, reached his hands out to grab me around the waist. He launched his head forward, trying to bite my ribs. I brought my knee up colliding with chin. My hands went down on his head, making the hit even more effective. I saw the monster bite down on his tongue. It was black. Creepy. "Their tongues are black. They're poisonous." Dylan shouted at me, as he was handling two by himself. That's when I noticed it. He and I were fighting together. I had gotten so accustomed to fighting that I didn't even register what I was doing but Dylan and I were moving together, in perfect fluid movement. We were completing the same moves but on opposite sides. Kinda cheesy, but definitely impressive. As my left foot kicked out, throwing on over the side of the cliff, his right one did the same thing. As another flew at me head on, his mouth open to take a chunk out of me, I swung my right kama down, piercing through his bottom jaw. Dylan's knife did the same to the one attacking him. This is what Jeb meant by our powers combined, the way we fought together. I had to admit, it was pretty wicked. He and I had already taken out 20 or so and we'd barely broken a sweat. It was incredible. I looked out of the corner of my eye. Dylan was holding his own with no problem. We seemed about even on the count so far. I kicked and swung for what felt like hours. I grabbed and arm and kicked down in the snake's shoulder, forcing him to the ground face down. Be thankful you didn't hear the noise that it made when I was done. Dylan and I were both covered in blood, and some other disgusting substance. After all of the snakes were lying on the cave floor, we edged to the side of the cave looking down. "That wasn't so bad." I said casually to Dylan with a smile. He turned to me with a glowing smile across his face as well…until it turned into one of sheer horror.


	76. Skype saves the day?

**I got 3 reviews in like an hour, so I'm posting another chapter…You love me! ****LOL. I still don't own Maximum Ride or anything associated with it. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!**

***Dylan's POV***

I saw it happening but I wasn't fast enough to stop it. One of the snakes sprang up from behind us, launching himself into Max's left shoulder. The fangs punctured through and I could see the red pooling through her light blue shirt. I acted quickly, grabbing the top and the bottom jaws. I pulled apart separating them with a sick sounding crack, but I wasn't concentrating on that at the moment. Max collapsed underneath him. As I pinned the snake to the ground his neck snapped so many times I lost count. After I was sure that he was no longer a threat I pulled Max in my arms. She was alive, breathing and with a pulse but both were abnormal. I grabbed our packs, flinging one on each shoulder. I lifted her carefully, trying not to jostle her. The cave was too dangerous. I had to get us out of there. I flew as fast as I could to another one, almost identical, 4 or 5 miles away. I pulled out the Blackberry and texted Jeb, telling him that I needed him on Skype immediately. I brought up the laptop as quickly as I could and connected. After what felt like forever, but was only 2 minutes according to the phone, Jeb's face appeared. "Dylan? What's going on?" He asked frantically knowing something was wrong. "Max. She's been hurt." I said my voice calm, despite all the fear that I felt inside. "What are we dealing with?" Jeb asked quickly. "Ophidia. And they're poisonous. Most likely related to a diamondback variety. She was bitten. " I replied quickly, examining Max's wound further. "Snakes. Dammit, Brigid." He cursed. "Let me see the wound." He ordered quickly. I moved the webcam on the laptop and positioned it to capture her wound. She couldn't die. If she did, I would die as well. I was already coming up with my plan. I had no reason to exist without her. "Near the heart. Dylan, you have to remove any constrictive clothing." Jeb ordered. I examined her. She was wearing a tank top underneath her shirt. The straps were touching the wound. I removed both shirts over her head quickly and pulled down the bra straps. I wish I could say that I was enjoying the moment but under such circumstances, that definitely wasn't the case. "Tear a shirt. Make strips and use them as a tourniquets. Tie them as tightly as you can. You're going to need an antivenin. If Fang is able to concentrate and fly at super speed he can be there in 3-4 hours. I hope that's not too late. Conserve the battery in the laptop. Monitor her vitals. If her respiration decreases anymore, contact me. Monitor the blood loss as well. Some venoms contain anti-coagulating agents, meaning that the bleeding won't stop. Again, if that happens contact me. I've already secured your coordinates. I will get the antivenin to you as soon as possible." Jeb rattled off quickly. I nodded, never taking my eyes off of Max. "Dylan, please don't let my daughter die." Jeb pressed urgently. If she died, I would too.


	77. To the rescue

**I don't own Max or anything related to it. Darn.**

***Fang's POV***

Of all the days that I would wake up late, it would be today. I heard an urgent voice and Max's name coming from the office. I busted in to see Jeb standing up from the office chair. "What happened?" I saw Jeb's pale face. "Fang do you remember when you had Max's DNA? You thought you might be able to fly as fast as she did?" He asked. His tone was morose and hopeless, but I nodded. "What is it?" I asked getting angrier. "I need you to try and fly at super speed. Max's life depends on it." He said staring me in the face. He explained the situation quickly. I wasted no time grabbing my pack. I barged into the room where Iggy and Gazzy were waiting. I knew Iggy had heard everything. I handed him our debit card. "Stop tonight. Stay in a hotel. You should be safe. I need you in California by tomorrow morning. Got it?" I asked. He nodded knowing that he would be bringing the rest of the Flock for our mission. I ran as quickly as I could and jumped in the air with as much force as possible. I remembered when Max gave me blood. I remembered the warm feeling that had taken me over. I hoped that it was working. All I knew is that I was getting to Max as soon as possible.


	78. Working together

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Sorry**

***Dylan's POV***

Her forehead was drenched in sweat. I knew she had a fever. She was cold and clammy. I pulled her to me and wrapped us in the blanket I had brought. I had wanted this for so long, to hold her like this, but never under such horrific circumstances. Her breathing remained shallow. I listened to her heartbeat which thudded slowly, but not erratically. That was a good sign. I didn't know what to do. I could lose her, my only reason for being created. I tried to think of something that would make her happy. I pulled her bag to me and retrieved the small blue IPOD from the small zipper pocket. I knew it was a trivial, meaningless thing, but I wanted her to have all the comfort that she could in case…I choked a sob, needlessly. She was still alive and I knew she would keep fighting. I could only hope it was enough.

***Fang's POV***

Max's life flashed before my eyes. When I say that I mean every moment that Max and I ever had together flashed before my eyes. I vaguely recalled the first time that we met. I remembered sparring all those times at the E-shaped house. I remembered what she looked like in every fight, when she was disrespecting authority, and comforting the kids. I remembered the first time she kissed me. Then I remembered the first time that I kissed her and unfortunately, the running away that came with it. She would not die. I had been flying as fast as I could. I was almost to California. It had been 2 and a half hours. I had gotten here sooner than Jeb had anticipated. I knew I was close. I pulled out the Blackberry and looked at the coordinates. I just needed to go a little further West. I could not…I would not be too late. And if I was I would find a way to bring Max back to life, beat her senseless, and the kill her again for dying on me. Sick, I know.

I found them 20 minutes later. I found the cave. I barely controlled my anger as it was. Dylan was holding her. Both of her shirts had been take off and her shoulder was tied so tight, it would have cut off any circulation. She looked horrible and I've seen Max look bad before. She looked even worse than when she had tried to cut the chip out. I shook all those images out of my mind quickly and reached into my pack. I pulled out the vial that Jeb had given me along with all of the sterilized medical equipment. "It has to be given through an injection. Jeb said you would know how to do that." He nodded quickly and began working. He moved to her side so that he could get to her arm better. I lifted her head and put it in my lap. I waited for a sign that something was changing but it hadn't happened yet. Dylan put his head to her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Her mouth was open and I could feel her breathing, but it was so slow. If she died, I would kill him.


	79. I died? Dammit

**I don't own Max, Fang, or Dylan. Or anyone else.**

***Max's POV***

This has happened to me way too many times lately. My world was black. Yes, again. "Is it working?" I heard an irritated voice ask. No reply, which meant that I had to find out for myself. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like I had been asleep for days and they had been crusted over with that disgusting sleep stuff that you can't get out of them sometimes. Why am I thinking so weird? I tried harder, forcing my eyes to open. That's when I saw him. Fang. He was upside down, though. What was he even doing here? Oh no. I died. I had to have died. There was no way that Fang could be here. He was in Arizona with the Flock. Wasn't he? "I died? Dammit." I muttered. I saw Fang smile. Apparently he was happy that I was dead. "You aren't dead, Max." He chuckled quietly. "You're here, but you were in Arizona. I have to be dead if I'm seeing you." I reasoned. I groaned as I tried to push myself up. I felt the most painful ache and throb that I had ever felt in my shoulder. He was right, I wasn't dead. It came rushing back to me. Dylan and I had beaten the snakes. Then one jumped on me from behind. How long had I been out? "You were out for about 3 hours. How do you feel?" Dylan asked, simultaneously answering my question. I felt really weak, like I had just woken up but wanted to go right back to bed. "Okay." I lied. "You were bitten by a snake. I administered anti-venom, which Fang brought." Dylan explained. Fang pulled me closer to him so that I could lean on his chest. "How did you get here?" I asked quietly. It had taken Dylan and me almost an entire day to get here. "Super speed, from when you gave me blood." He answered. I remembered how that had occurred and realized Fang was probably seeing me in a similar situation right now. "Why am I half naked?" I asked shouting as loud as I could, realizing why I felt cold. "Yes, why is she half naked?" Fang asked with steel in his voice.


	80. Scout's honor

**So many reviews!!! I feel so loved! So here's another chapter. **** I still don't own Maximum Ride**

After explaining the situation and Jeb's directions Dylan sat with his back to the cave. "Okay, let's fix lunch. After that we'll go to the School and start scouting. I need to know how many people are in there, what time they get there, what time they leave. I want to try and get security codes. If we can get badges that's even better." I said trying to rally but not really having the energy. "Not so fast. We need to immobilize your arm, for the night at the very least. Jeb wanted you to rest for at least 3 days before we tried anything." Dylan told me. Anger rose in my chest. "Jeb's not here. I say we're scouting today. Tomorrow goes as planned. No questions asked. Understood?" I asked. To my surprise not only did Dylan not answer at all, he glared at Fang. "Can I have a second?" Dylan asked, staring Fang down. Fang looked at me and leaned me against the cave wall. I heard as they moved to the back of the cave. I could hear angry whispers being exchanged but I couldn't tell about what. I really hoped they didn't start fighting because I couldn't physically break them up at this point. They walked back, both of them seeming angry. "Fine. One of us is going to go scout. The other will stay here with you. Do you want to delegate who stays and who goes or should we leave it to luck?" Dylan asked, obviously annoyed. "Can I talk to Fang before I make a decision?" I asked. The look of annoyance on Dylan's face got worse, if at all possible. He reluctantly agreed and flew out of the cave giving Fang and me a little privacy. I could still see him on a nearby ledge peering in though.

"I don't trust him." I told Fang quickly. I trusted him enough not to hurt me, but I wasn't sure if I could rely on his intel. "Did he hurt you?" Fang asked, rage flashing in his eyes as we went all over protective again. "No. I just don't want to depend on him for information. I want you both to go scout." I said. What I didn't tell Fang was why I wanted them both to go. I wanted Fang to go because I trusted him and I knew I'd get the info that I needed. I wanted Dylan to go because I didn't feel like dealing with gushy love emotions…and the almost kissing him thing. Fang looked at me skeptically but shrugged. "And if he objects?" Fang asked, pointing to Dylan. "Then I want you to go scout. I can handle him." Fang scowled at my choice of words. I simply sighed and rolled my eyes. Boys.

"I want you guys to go scout. I'll be fine here, but I need you guys to go scope out The School." I ordered. "No." Dylan objected. "Hear me out. The more eyes we have the more we'll know." I protested. Why did he have to pick now to develop some sort of leadership potential? _Because you might be in danger now._ Great. Thanks for the insight Voice. "We're not far from where the snakes found us. You can't defend yourself if they find you." As a rule, it's not a good idea to tell Maximum Ride that she CAN'T do anything. That just makes me want to do it more. "I CAN defend myself just fine. Both of you need to get going now if you're going to be back by nightfall." I replied, trying to rush them out of the cave. "One of us is staying with you. Who is it?" Dylan forced. I looked at Fang with desperate eyes. I wanted him to stay but I needed to make sure that we weren't being set up. His jaw was tight. I could tell he didn't want to leave but that he knew what my decision would be. His chin sank down a fraction of an inch. Dylan wouldn't have noticed. I hung my head, trying to make it look like I was thinking it over even though my decision was already made. "Fine. Dylan stays here, I guess. Fang, will you go scout?" I asked looking in his direction. He opened his mouth like he was going to protest. If he didn't Dylan would know we already planned this out. Instead he shut his mouth and took off angrily. I really hoped he was just acting.


	81. Stubborn

**Oh, I love reviews! Keep them coming! I don't own Maximum Ride though.**

I leaned back against the cave wall feeling my shoulder ache. I gritted my teeth, annoyed. At least if I had gone to scout I would have been distracted. If Fang were here I would definitely be distracted. I closed my eyes and relived our trip to Japan all over again. I was thinking about seeing him smile, the look on his face when I gave him his swords and of course the kissing. I sighed, feeling like that had been an entirely different lifetime rather than just a week or so ago. "What are you thinking about?" Dylan whispered. I looked over to find that he was entirely too close for my liking. "You were resting. I'm sorry." He apologized softly. His hand reached forward to touch my face and he began closing the distance between us. I backed away slowly. "Do you have a death wish?" I asked incredulously. I wished that Dylan was scared of me and that this was something that I could take care of myself but I literally couldn't touch him. That pissed me off more than anything. Dylan laughed in response. This kid was off his rocker. "You think I should be scared of Fang?" He continued laughing. "Max, I escaped a lab full of evil scientists for you. I'm pretty sure I can handle a jealous boyfriend." He smirked. I hated him. I didn't care how his eyes sparkled, or how his blonde hair fell in his face, or how tight he wore his shirt…Oh God, I was staring. This wasn't helping. "Why are you being so stubborn, Max? We're meant to be together. Why are you making this so hard on yourself?" He asked. I laughed out loud confusing him. "You keep saying that you know me, but if there's one thing that EVERYONE knows about me, it's that I'm stubborn. You've got a long way to go." I said throwing myself out of the cave and into the air.

My shoulder ached and throbbed but I ignored it while I was flying. I just wanted to get out of there before I did something stupid like strangling Dylan... or worse, kissing him. I needed to get this mess straightened out. I didn't care for Dylan but I couldn't help but be drawn to him. Stupid science. My next thoughts were about Fang. What would happen with Dylan and me if Fang weren't in the picture? I knew that answer to that question and I didn't like it. The pull I felt to Dylan was so strong that I knew I would have caved in and kissed him by now if not for Fang. I felt the urge to punch something when I realized that. Regardless, Fang was in my life and I wanted it to stay that way. I was happy with him, especially before Dylan came along. So the question remains, now that Dylan is in my life, how do I get him out?


	82. His plan

**Posting this chapter for leannaxpanda! She gave me an amazing review so I'm throwing out a chapter. Hehehe. I still don't own Maximum Ride…darn. **

***Fang's POV***

Bored. So bored. I was staring intently at the school. It was close to 6 pm. I'd been scouting for hours and so far nothing had really changed. A few employees went on break but that was about it. Finally at 5:55 employees began filing out. Some came out on their own while others left in groups. I watched as they all treaded out about half a mile away to a parking lot in the middle of the desert. I wondered if sneakers were included in the company dress code. I stuck around until I saw most of the lights go out about 6:15. I took off, knowing that I had most of the info that Max needed and started heading back to camp.

I skidded into the cave seeing Dylan on the ground reading a book. "Where is she?" I asked trying to control my voice. He sat there silently, not answering my question. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the wall. "She left." He replied simply. "She left?" My eyes narrowed, waiting for his response. He didn't say anything. "God, you're an idiot!" I said, shoving him backward. "She almost died this morning and you let her leave?" I asked incredulously. "She ran off. You know how Max is." Dylan answered. My blood ran cold and I froze. I knew exactly how Max was. She had a reason to run off. "What did you do to her?" I asked, balling my fists. I remembered all the times Max had run away from me. When I kissed her. Dylan refused to answer. Before I could think it through my fist had collided with his jaw and I saw him spit out blood. He was grinning. He thought he could win.

***Dylan's POV***

I'd been waiting for this. I knew his temper would get the best of him. Max would see how jealous and possessive he could be and then she'd choose me over him. It was perfect timing too, because I had a feeling that she was on her way back.


	83. Less is more

**I don't own Maximum Ride or anything associated with it, but we all have regrets don't we?**

***Max's POV* **

Hours later I was making my way back. I sat in the desert, letting the sun beat down on me and listening to my IPOD. It felt nice to get away from stupid possessive boys, namely Dylan. I folded in my wings, letting myself free fall for a few hundred feet. I whipped out my wings, throwing my body into a mid air flip. It was hard to believe that I had almost died earlier this morning, but Fang had come through for me again. That toughened my resolve and I vowed that I wouldn't let him down. I made my way to the cave, having to squint to see the two figures inside. I saw a slimmer, skinnier body lunge itself at the bulky mass. Fang was throwing himself at Dylan. I knew that couldn't be good at all. I skidded in to see the pair looking at me. Dylan's mouth was spurting blood. Fang didn't have a scratch on him. I knew he'd win.

"What is going on here?" I felt like I was breaking up Gazzy and Angel fighting over the remote. I waited for one of them to point a finger and say "He started it". Silence prevailed among the three of us until Dylan spoke up. "He just got back and saw you were gone. Naturally, he got angry." Dylan answered. I decided that I had enough on my plate and if these two wanted to duke it out, so be it. I no longer had the energy to care. "What's for dinner?" I asked, shrugging off the fight. The pair just looked at me like I had lost my mind.

Tonight was beef stew from a can. Delish. Needless to say the rest of the night was pretty awkward. Fang didn't say anything and Dylan just sat in a corner and pouted. "I'll take first watch." Fang volunteered, piling the wood we had gathered to keep the fire going. The Flock would be here tomorrow. I was amazed when I realized that I couldn't wait for Nudge's run on mouth. "I'm turning in. Good night, honey." Dylan whispered softly. I saw Fang's eyes flash and I put my hand on his arm to stop him. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Go to sleep Dylan. See you tomorrow." I answered staring at Fang the whole time. I knew Fang would want to ask me about what happened just like I wanted to know what I had missed with the Flock. Before either of us could speak to the other, I put my head on Fang's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. I looked below us as we sat on the edge of the cave and saw a small ledge beneath us. I nodded my head below and he nodded as well. We let ourselves drop, spreading out wings to slow the momentum. We sat in silence for a moment before I launched myself at him, his arms holding me up. My fingers grasped his hair and my mouth crashed to his. All of a sudden everything in the world felt right…or at least okay.

"What was that for?" Fang asked suspiciously. For all the crazy teenage hormones that have been wrecking my system since I left you and got stuck with my uber-attractive yet way off limits other half. "I missed you." Sometimes less is more, kids. "What did he do to you? Why did you fly off?" Fang asked sternly. I noticed him eyeing my shoulder. It had already started to heal but probably would need to be bandaged again soon. "He didn't do anything. Not really." I specified but wish I hadn't. I knew Fang would want to know exactly what nothing was. His look urged me to continue but I resisted. "Max." He warned. "He just…doesn't have very good boundaries." I muttered quietly. "Meaning what, exactly?" Fang pressed. "He just got kinda close." I said, realizing how much of an understatement that was. "How close?" Fang asked, his eyes narrowing. I hesitated for a moment. "This close?" He asked, closing the distance between us. I gulped. Having Fang this close was amazing and absolutely frightening at the same time. I shook my head and Fang got closer. "This close?" He whispered. I shook my head again closing my eyes. Fang got even closer but didn't say anything. I waited expectantly for him to lean in again when I realized that he wasn't going to. I opened my eyes. Fang was gone. I shook my head trying to clear it and zoomed up to find Fang landing on the ledge right before me. "Calm down!" I whisper yelled. Fang was blindingly furious, I could tell. "Please. I missed you. I want to talk to you." I said, pulling out the mushy emotions like an ace up my sleeve. He looked over to Dylan's sleeping form and then looked at me. Luckily, I won out.


	84. Catching up

**Yay for more reviews!!! I finished separating the whole story into chapters and it ended up with 100. That's right a 100 chapter story! I still don't own Maximum Ride but I've got dibs on every single 100 chapters. After that there will be a short M rated sequel. I'll keep ya posted. **

Fang and I flew down to the ledge again as I leaned against him. I could tell he was still seething with anger but he was letting it go. "What have I missed?" I asked Fang. It sounded like I had been gone for months instead of a day. "Not much. Iggy and the others should be here tomorrow morning. I gave them our card to get a hotel and stay the night." He answered. "The kids need more breaks than we do." I stated. Fang nodded in agreement. "I think you should talk to Nudge." Fang said simply. That was a loaded statement. "What's going on?" I asked worriedly. "I think it might be that guy again. She asked me about love."Fang replied nervously. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed his reaction and imagined how that conversation must have gone. I wondered who she could be asking about though, since the guy Fang knew about was made up. I'd try to get to that tomorrow between rescuing mutants and saving the world. I penciled 'Quality time with Nudge' In between the lines of my mental schedule.

Fang and I sat in silence for a moment just relaxing. "How's your shoulder?" He asked suspiciously eyeing my wound. My arm was still in a makeshift sling but it was still hurting. "No big." I said, reminding myself not to shrug. That really hurt. "Let me see." He ordered. There was no point in arguing. He could be just as stubborn as I could when he got that voice. I sighed and pulled off my top shirt. I pulled down the tank top and bra strap so he could see better, feeling myself blush. He flew up to the edge wordlessly. I wasn't worried about him attacking Dylan again. I knew exactly what he was doing. He untied the knot that was holding the gauze bandage fall to the ground. It was soaked red with blood. I felt cold cloth hit my shoulder followed by a sharp sting. Antiseptic. I bit my lip not allowing myself to mutter a complaint. I felt Fang's fingertips touch my shoulder gently, but it didn't hurt. I shuddered, despite myself and curled closer to him. I felt him brushing my hair behind my shoulder. He ran his hand up and down my arm. I swear, it felt like it was burning where he was touching me. His lips gently kissed my neck. "Do you have any idea how hard it is not to tear him apart?" Fang asked quietly. I looked up at him stunned. That was a lot of emotion for the silent rock of a bird kid. "He was that close to you and there wasn't anything I could do to keep him away." He sighed, pulling me closer to him. "You're here now." I replied, leaning into his chest.


	85. What are they doing?

**I don't own Maximum Ride or any of its amazingness. **

"You need to get some rest." Fang said once we made it back up to the cave. "It's okay. I'll take second watch." I offered, realizing I'd stayed up most of first. "We've got it. Get some sleep." Fang said harmlessly, but I recognized an order when I heard one. "I'll take it." I said, starting to get up and put more wood on the fire before Fang's hand smashed into my good shoulder shoving me to the ground. "You can't take us both." I heard Dylan pipe up. Apparently he was awake even though he was still lying down. Was the world coming to an end?! I had to remember what got me in this mess in the first place…it actually was. More importantly Fang and Dylan were agreeing! "You just went to sleep. You need to rest." I ordered Dylan. I saw Fang tense. He didn't like my concern but there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. "Honey, I've been asleep for 5 hours. Now please, would you rest?" He said pushing my shoulder down as I tried to stand up. I landed flat on my butt. "Max." Fang warned. I wasn't sure if he was warning me to listen to Dylan or that he was close to killing him. I decided to sit down so that I didn't find out. "I'll wake you up at 8." Dylan said, fluffing my hair. I scowled at the gesture, laying on the cave floor and using my pack as a pillow. Fang lied down next to me and began rubbing my back again. I was definitely going to sleep now, but before I fell asleep I noticed Fang and Dylan staring each other down coldly. I knew the mental conversation that they were having. After we blew up The School they had another fight coming. Each other.


	86. Nudge Channel on mute

**Again, you people and your reviews are amazing! Tons of love to you guys and enjoy another chapter. I still don't own Maximum Ride. Dang.**

*Wednesday*

What's worse than being stuck in a cave with Dylan? Being stuck in a cave with Dylan and Fang. By the time the Flock made it to California mid morning on Wednesday, I was ready to blow something up. "All together and in one piece." Iggy said, shoving the younger kids to me as they landed. "We're about 20 minutes away from The School. You guys want to take a quick break and get ready to go?" They all agreed without too much grumbling. I made my way over to Nudge. "How ya doing, sweetie?" I asked her scratching between her shoulders quickly. "Okay." She nodded. Woah. Nudge Channel was on mute. That can't be good. "What's up?" I asked her, sitting on the ground next to her. "Max?" Dylan asked walking up to us. The stress of the day and the constant tension between him and Fang had me at my wits end. "Can't you see that I'm busy Dylan? Give me a second!" I yelled in frustration. "Don't yell at him! It's not his fault!" Nudge shouted back. Unexpected much? Nudge usually worshipped the air that I flew in, not to float my own boat. She'd never gone off on me like that. I felt Fang's eyes staring at us as he made his way closer to us. I wanted to fly off. I wanted to say screw it and go hang out in a tree on my own for a while. Could I do it? Nope. I had to lead some bloodthirsty bird kids into battle today, no flying off for me. Sometimes being leader sucks.


	87. Problems and solutions

**I don't own Maximum Ride or anything associated with it. **

We took off heading for The School. Nudge was still giving me (and pretty much everyone else too) the silent treatment. Fang sent me a look, telling me to calm down. She was an almost teenage girl. If this was the worst temper tantrum we would see from her it would be nothing less than a miracle. The employee parking lot was bordered by scattered trees. It wasn't quite good enough to be called a forest, but it provided the cover that we needed. Angel beamed up at me, knowing that her part in all this was coming up. "Are you going to fill everyone else in?" Dylan asked me quietly. I had forgotten that the rest of The Flock didn't know what we were doing. "Okay guys, here's the deal. We're blowing this place up today, but before we do we're going to try to get as many innocent people as we can out of there. That's why I need you sweetie." I said, fluffing Angel's blonde curls. She smiled and nodded up at me, excited that she was so important to the plan. I started to explain the rest until Dylan interrupted me. "Max, Fang, Angel, and myself are going inside to start springing locks. Iggy, Gazzy, I need you guys to get that bomb ready. Is it on a timer?" Dylan asked. It looked like he was taking his turn at leadership bat. Hope he doesn't strike out. I wanted to be mad but those stupid genes were at work again. If anyone else had taken the lead there would have been mutiny. Gazzy chuckled. "It doesn't have a timer. Better. It has a remote!" He laughed maniacally. I was so proud of that kid. I recognized the remote as the one for his remote control car. "I guess we're not getting a new tv remote?" I asked him sarcastically referring to his cover story. He shrugged apologetically but I just patted him on the back. My little trooper. "What about me?" Nudge asked quietly. Dylan walked up to her with a breathtaking smile on his face. I saw Nudge's face redden. I guess I figured out who she was in love with.

"Nudge, have you ever heard of an EMF?" Dylan asked. Nudge shook her head no. It was never on Jeopardy so we had no idea. "Let's have a little science lesson." Dylan smirked. "If you even think of playing doctor you're both dead." I whispered through gritted teeth. Dylan mistook it for jealousy. I saw a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. "You're can be magnetic right?" He asked, confirming information that I assume he had gathered from Jeb. She nodded in response quietly, but I could see the happiness in her eyes. She was excited that he knew something about her. "What I want you to do is to try and magnetize that video camera up there. What's going to happen is that you're going to create enough magnetic energy that the little chip inside is gonna fry worse than Max on a beach without sunscreen." He smirked. I saw Nudge's face light up, probably remembering the last time that I had gotten sun burnt. Don't ask. "Think you can manage that kiddo?" Dylan asked, patting Nudge's hair. She nodded fiercely. I couldn't help but be a little jealous that Dylan had gotten Nudge on board with the plan so easily when she looked like she wanted to bite my head off. "Nudge wouldn't have responded as well to you right now. She'll get over it." Fang whispered in my ear, wrapping his arm around my waist. "That's a big problem." I replied. "You call it a problem. I call it a solution." He grinned, lighting up my world.


	88. Collateral damage

**I got more awesome reviews. Feel sooooo loved! So here's another chapter. I still don't own Maximum Ride. **

Our first obstacle was getting a security badge from an employee to get inside without being noticed. We saw a pudgy blonde lady leave the building, obviously headed out for lunch. "Here." Fang handed me a syringe and a vial. "Jeb told me to give this to you if you had an allergic reaction to the anti-venom. It's a sedative." He explained. "I can do it." Dylan said, taking it from my hands and pulling the liquid into the syringe. I took it gratefully and proceeded with the plan. I dropped out of the tree and began walking towards the employee. "Excuse me, miss." I said quietly getting her attention. She looked over, obviously shocked to see someone emerging from the woods. "Can you tell me what time it is?" She was taken off guard but opened her purse to grab her cell phone. Who knows if she was actually checking the time or going to call security, but either way I got the opportunity that I needed. I plunged the syringe into her exposed wrist and she fell limp almost immediately. The only problem was that a random security guard happened to be walking by and witnessed her falling to the dirt floor. He pulled a gun on me and I put up my hands in surrender. Angel could mind control him and…Oh no. Dylan landed behind the guard and I heard the most sickening snap that I'd ever heard in my life. Your neck isn't supposed to make that sound unless you're dead.

Fang helped me carry the pudgy lady to the edge of the trees while Dylan pulled the security guard's lifeless body. "You killed him!" I hissed to Dylan. "He was going to shoot you, Max." Dylan replied icily. Dylan had killed a guy…to protect me. As if I hadn't spent the past couple of days hating myself enough, I know got to add a human body to my conscience. "Angel could have mind controlled him. We could have knocked him out. There are plenty of other ways to handle it than 'I'm going to kill a guy to impress the girl that I like' strategy!" I whisper shouted to Dylan. "Max, I was doing it to protect you, not impress you. I told you, that's what Jeb made me for, to protect you. I do what has to be done to keep you safe." Dylan replied. Dylan called it protecting me, I called it murder. I knew I could never be with someone who killed like he just did without any remorse or regret. Any sense of attraction to him was now gone, no matter how gorgeous he was. Thank God.

"You okay?" Fang asked before we started. I nodded silently. "It's not your fault. It was his choice." Fang said, trying to ease the guilt that I felt. I guess I should get used to it, because the body count wasn't going to stop there. We were blowing up a building with people in it. Even if they were horrible, sadistic, evil people they were still people. "Thanks." I said to Fang. I saw his head nod a fraction of an inch. "Ready guys?" I asked in my leader tone. Everyone knew their places. We were on our way.


	89. Ready to watch it burn

**Wow, this story got called a "composition of awesomeness"! I feel SO loved! Thanks to Ella Bella and leannaxpanda for the awesome reviews that keep me posting. Some people kind of made remarks about Dylan too about how he might actually be likable if it weren't for his thing for Max. That's the goal. His endless pestering of Max along with his questionable morals (see last chapter) are supposed to make you like him, but annoy and maybe even scare you at the same time. Anyway sorry for the longest author's note ever but just thought I'd fill you guys in. Oh and I still don't own Max. **

"Is there a guard inside, watching the camera?" I asked Angel. She nodded lightly. "I'm going to have to concentrate really hard. I think he's in the basement." She said, her tiny face straining. The rest of us waited expectantly. "Got it!" She shouted triumphantly. We waited for a moment until we heard a door open and saw a dazed guard walking like an extra from a zombie movie. "He's going swimming." Angel told me with a smile. God, that girl could be frightening. "Good job sweetie." We made our way up to the door. Nudge extended her hand like she was going to touch the camera but didn't. We saw the green power light suddenly disappear. I gave her a smile. "There are two more on the sides. I'm going after those next." She smiled, her mood drastically improved. I took a second to thank my hopefully lucky stars and swept the key card for entrance to the place that I feared the most.

Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge waited outside while Fang, Dylan, Angel and I stepped into The School. Fang, Dylan, and I all stiffened the second that we walked in with horrible memories flooding back to us. Angel was too busy focusing to react. "Down this hall and to the right. It should be clear." Angel directed us. We snuck down the corridor as quietly as possible. "Are they still in the same place…that they kept us?" I asked , trying not to let the flashbacks of needles, chemicals, and pain comes rushing back to me. I had to build my own mental dam to keep them out. "They're still in the basement." Angel answered glumly. We followed her directions and made our way downstairs to the basement. To the right was a small room that the security guard was in. Dylan checked inside with a small smile. Nudge had pulled through for us. We heard whispers erupt to our left when we came out. There were so many…and they were so young.

This was beyond sick. As I looked around the room I realized what The School had done differently this time. I remember most of my time at The School. I could walk, talk, and feed myself. I don't know how but amazingly I was potty trained. The point is that I was pretty much self sufficient most of the time that I was in The School. These kids were so young, they couldn't do any of that themselves. The whispers were coming from the few older kids trapped in the room. There was a group of 10 or so that seemed to be Angel's age, maybe younger. Those kids could at least help themselves though. Most of the kids at The School were in incubators. Rows and rows of them. I felt tears prickling in my eyes. These "subjects" were babies, most of them could be only months old. "Dammit!" I cursed punching the nearest wall. These sick bastards had crossed a whole new line. "Max, what are we going to do?" Angel asked with fear in her voice. This changed my plan a whole Hell of a lot. I couldn't answer her. I didn't know what to do. "Fang, Angel, get the older kids out of here." I ordered. The nodded, trying to round up the ones old enough to understand what was going on. "Honey, there's nothing you can do for these kids." Dylan said sympathetically. Being the stubborn Maximum Ride that I am, I refused to believe that. "I'm getting them out of here. Are you helping or not?" I asked bitterly. "You know I will, but you know we can't get all of them out. Some of them will die simply by being removed from the incubators, Max." Dylan explained. I had to do what I could. "Can you help me see which ones might be stable enough to get out of here?" I requested. "Whatever you need." He kissed my forehead. I would have been mad but I had enough anger in me to drown a fish. I wasn't even capable of being anymore furious. There had to be between 20 and 30 kids in that room. Dylan and I went from incubator to incubator to see who might actually survive if they were taken out. I honestly didn't know how some of these kids were alive as it was. Angel and Fang made their way back in again. "There was a nice white coat. I mind controlled her and told her to take the older kids into town. She's going to make sure they get a nice home." Angel smiled at me. I felt tears welling my eyes. I was so proud of my little girl. Angel then understood the next part of the plan and her mood changed instantly. She helped us as she listened in on the babies' thoughts. Some of them were so close to death already Angel could barely hear their thoughts. My poor baby had to suffer through this, knowing what was going to happen. I felt like the most miserable person on Earth having her here right now. "I want to help Max, but there's only 5 who would make it out, I think. There's nothing you can do for the rest." She confirmed sadly. Dylan and I had estimated roughly the same amount. "Do you think you can help us carry the babies out, sweetie?" I asked Angel. She nodded with a small smile. Fang, Dylan, and Angel all carried out an infant. I carried 2. Call me maternal. These kids couldn't be more than 3 months old. I hated The School and Itex in a whole new way. I was ready to watch it burn.


	90. Leader? Definitely Fearless? Nope

**A sad chapter guys **** I still don't own Maximum Ride which makes me even sadder. **

We snuck out of The School, keeping the key card just in case we needed to get back in. We had begun our operation around 1pm. We were done with our evacuation mission by 2:30. I had thought it would take longer, but considering half of the "subjects" couldn't be evacuated we had finished earlier. Itex and The School would be blown to high holy heaven by 5 pm. "Where are The Snakes?" I asked Angel. "I could hear them…their thoughts." Angel cringed. "They're still young too. They had planned to send another batch after you tomorrow. They weren't developed enough yet." Angel explained with a shiver. I let guilt soak me through one more time before I came to terms with what had to be done. "Max, they're in pain." Angel said referring to the babies in the Lab. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "It's the right thing to do." Fang whispered quietly behind me. I nodded silently knowing they were all right, but that didn't make it any easier for me. "Alright guys. Let's do it." I ordered sending Iggy and Gazzy in.

I saw Iggy sweep onto the roof setting down something that looked about the size of a shoe box. Gazzy swooped around the sides of the building dropping things that looked like softballs around it. They came back to where we were. "We weren't sure if we could build something big enough to blow the whole building, so we built a big one and some little ones to go with it." Gazzy said pulling out his remote. I took a deep breath. "Give us the cue, fearless leader." Iggy smiled. I had to order them to blow up the whole building…with innocent little babies in it. I couldn't help myself. I bolted before the first tears leaked out.


	91. A moral dilemma

**It's a long chapter guys, but I hope you like it! (especially the cliffhanger!). Thanks again to EllaBella and JumperGirl and everyone else for the awesome reviews. You guys ROCK! I still wish that I owned Maximum Ride, but I don't. **

***Fang's POV***

I had to go after her. I know she didn't want to do this, but it was what we had to do. If we were ever going to be safe we had to blow this building to bits, along with everything in it. I started to fly off after her but I felt Dylan grab my arm. "Let me. Please. I can help." He asked. I thought it over for a moment but decided to let him. I thought about what Angel had said. He wouldn't hurt Max and I knew that. Keeping that in mind, I actually agreed to let him go. I don't know why, but I did. "Thank you." He nodded gratefully and took off after her.

***Max's POV***

I couldn't stop crying. Again. It seemed like most of my life lately had been spent knocked out, passed out, or sobbing. I heard footsteps behind me. They were too loud to be Fang's. Dylan. "Max, look at me." He ordered. I tried to resist as he sat down beside me but couldn't. I looked over hesitantly. For once I wasn't worried about him kissing me or making a move. "Did you ever wonder why it is going to take both of us to do this?" He asked quietly. To tell the truth, the thought hadn't crossed my mind. "Max, this is the right thing to do." He said. "Those kids are innocent!" I yelled. Dylan put his finger over my lips to shush me. His face was overly patient, like he was speaking to a kindergartner. "You're right. Those kids are innocent. Which is why this has to be done. You heard Angel. Those babies are hurting. You saw most of them. They aren't going to survive anyway. This is going to hurt us more than it is them." He explained, "Which is why I'm going to do it." He said finally. "What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. "I'm going to do what you can't Maximum. That's how I'm going to help save the world." He answered. "That's why it takes both of us." I answered back. He nodded his head. "I'm just as sorry as you are, Max, but it's got to be done. I've got to do it to protect you…and me." He said finally, taking off and heading back. I followed behind him.

I landed back in the woods where everyone was waiting. Nudge and Angel were playing with two of the babies, though Nudge took a second to shoot me a dirty look. I couldn't believe that she was letting a boy come between us. A boy I didn't even want. Not really. Iggy and Gazzy were awaiting orders. Fang was watching the other babies making sure they were okay. Dylan and I landed and Fang walked up to me. "Are you okay?" He whispered as Dylan took his place next to Ig and Gaz. I shook my head no. I wasn't, but I would be eventually. "Did he hurt you?" Fang asked quietly. I shook my head no again. "You guys ready?" Dylan asked somberly. Iggy and Gazzy nodded. "Do it." Dylan said with a nod. As Iggy pressed the button on the remote the entire building blew up bigger than the 4th of July.

Bittersweet. That's exactly what this was. I watched the most evil building in the world burn and crumble to the ground. That fire equaled my freedom, and the freedom of my Flock. I was sorry about everything innocent going up in flames but this is what I had been waiting for, to have my own life back. "It's really over." I murmured quietly. I listened as everyone else cheered in some form or another around me. I saw Fang as he stood by Iggy and Gazzy. He was actually halfway smiling, congratulating them on a job well done. Nudge and Angel were smiling talking about what the future would hold. Nudge was talking about painting her room purple if we got a new house and Angel jumped up and down considering the thought. There was only one person not celebrating out loud. Dylan. I sent him a look, hopefully it was somber and thankful at the same time. That's what I was aiming for. He smiled back lightly. I was expecting a high five, maybe a hug if he was lucky. I didn't expect his lips to come crashing down on mine.


	92. Ruthless

**WOW! Three reviews in less than an hour! I must have done something right! Glad you guys liked it and you should know, I wouldn't have left you hanging long. **** I still don't own Max. Dang it. **

I felt Dylan's arms wrap around my waist possessively as pulled me even closer. His right hand rose up to cup my cheek and I was too surprised and dumbfounded to do anything. I hated to say it, but he was a good kisser. It took a lot of self control not to return the action. The growling brought me back to life. My eyes popped open as Dylan finally broke apart from me. He looked down at me with pride. I looked at him like he was an alien. This cozy little staring contest was interrupted as Fang's fist collided with Dylan's jaw. I threw myself out of the line of fire. Dylan sank to one knee holding his jaw. Fang looked at me with fire blazing in his eyes. He was asking permission. The look on my face must have been angry enough that he took it as a yes. I saw Fang's stare turn cold and ruthless and he and Dylan launched themselves as each other without restraint. Nudge stared at me with tears in her eyes.

Dylan tried to fight back the best he could but Fang had that look in his eyes. It was the same one he had whenever he fought Ari, cold and determined. Nothing short of death would stop him. I was going to make sure that didn't happen. I heard Dylan gasp sharply as Fang's leg met his ribs with a sickening crack. Dylan's hands were raised over Fang's head ready to try and bash it in, but it was no use. Fang grabbed his hands and flipped him over so that Dylan was on his back. Dylan threw himself back up throwing a couple of punches as Fang. A couple of them made contact but I had decided that I couldn't take anymore.


	93. It's all science

**MORE REVIEWS!!! Big ups to Marisa, Iceman, KellBell, and Night Owl Day Goddess for some review love!! I'm sick and the reviews are making me feel better. Only a few chapters left guys! **** Do I own Maximum Ride? Nope. Will I ever? Nope. **

"Enough! Stop it!" I shouted throwing myself in between them. As they both realized that they were flying at me with punches and kicks they froze. My arms extended to keep them from reaching each other. They looked at each other both breathing hard from fighting and covered in sweat. That was not helping the raging bird kid hormones. They both looked so…concentrate, Max. "We have more important things to deal with right now." I said pointing to the 5 babies who needed our help. "Let's fly for an hour, maybe 2. We'll find a hotel and get supplies." I ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement and took off. Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and I carried the babies. Gazzy said thanks but no thanks. We made it right outside of the California border when we decided to land. We found a decent hotel and got a suite big enough for all of us. "I'm going to go get supplies." I said with finality in my voice. "I'll come with you. I have the card." Iggy reminded me, following out of the hotel room.

"What are you going to do about those two?" Iggy asked pointing back, referring to Fang and Dylan. "I wish it was as simple as telling Dylan not to come back but he did us a favor and if you can't tell Nudge is pretty attached." I sighed. Iggy nodded in understanding. Sure, he could be a perverted pig sometimes, but no one listened like Iggy. I grabbed two containers of baby formula, a couple packs of diapers, some wipes and a bunch of bottles. I also grabbed plenty of microwavable food to eat at the hotel. "Do you like Dylan?" Iggy asked. I thought it over for a second not knowing how to explain it. I could tell Dylan cared about me, way too much in my opinion. But he was capable of things that I never wanted to be a part of. I could never kill anyone in cold blood. If could barely kill to save my own life. I considered all of the feelings that I had for Dylan and chalked it up to pure hormonal attraction. I had that with Fang too…plus so much more. "It's all science." I shrugged to Iggy explaining the best that I could. Like I said kids, sometimes less is more.


	94. Did I just save the world again?

**Still sick, but feeling a little better. So, I'm posting another chapter BUT I'm also posting the prologue for the story that follows after this. It's rated M and it's called Now or Never. It's set a little further in the future and basically it just follows what happens after In Max We Trust and Ruthless. You don't have to have read those two in order for it to make sense though. Anyway, like I said, I'm just posting the prologue to build suspense. Yes, I'm evil. No, I don't own Maximum Ride. **

We made it back to the hotel and were relieved to find everyone in one piece. "I think this one's related to me." Gazzy laughed, sniffing the outside of a diaper. You know it's bad if Gazzy flinches. I showed Nudge and Angel how to change diapers. They really seemed to like having younger kids around, especially Angel. It made her like she was helping out. They were like the little brothers and sisters the Flock never had. I fixed bottles and we fed the kids and put them to sleep. They were all cuddled in a blanket pallet on the floor next to where I would sleep. I pulled out my sleeping bag and made my space on the floor too. Fang nodded outside. I tapped Iggy on the hand twice to let him know he was in charge while Fang and I flew up to the roof of the hotel.

Fang wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "If I were you, he'd be gone." He said quietly. I started to protest when Fang held up a hand to stop me. "I'm not you and it's your decision. I love you." He said honestly flying off of the roof and back into the window we had come out of. Great.

*Thursday*

By some miracle all 5 babies slept through the night, without a peep. I woke up around 4am for third watch. After waking up around 7 and repeating our night time routine all the babies were fed, changed, and ready to go. We made it back to mom's by noon. "Mom!" I called. "Max!" I was greeted by Mom and Ella both flinging themselves at me just to stop when they saw a baby in my arms. "What is going on?" Mom asked. "We need help." I explained the situation quickly to mom and she agreed to help us. We would eventually drop all of the babies off at shelters but we couldn't do it all at one time. We would have to stagger the times so that it wasn't a mass drop off. That wouldn't be suspicious at all. That was a sarcasm check by the way. "We can drop two of them tonight. They might think they're twins." She suggested during dinner. Turkey burgers. Yum. "Max, can we name them?" Nudge asked hopefully. I looked at Fang. Bad idea. He was smirking a little but gave a tiny shrug. "Nudge, we really shouldn't get very attached. These aren't stray dogs we're talking about here. These are real kids." I explained. "All the more reason we should give them a name. It's better than a number or just calling them he or she." Angel smiled. That little devil child. "After we drop off two tonight you can name them." I compromised. With all the cheering you would have thought that we saved the world again.


	95. Minimum just sounds mean

**I'm still sick…but getting better. I still don't own Maximum Ride either. **

"I think she should be Haley!" Nudge exclaimed. After we dropped off the first two we still had two girls and a boy. Haley was blonde haired and green eyed. Angel nodded in agreement saying okay. "Can I name him? How about Chase, since we get chased so much?" Gazzy asked looking at the boy. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. Nudge wasn't thrilled about the name but reluctantly agreed. Angel looked up at me sweetly holding the third baby in her arms. "Can we call her Minnie?" She asked excitedly. I shrugged. "If that's what you want." I agreed. "Minimum sounds kind of mean, so I thought we could just call her Minnie instead." Angel offered sweetly. I couldn't help but choke a little that Angel wanted to name this little baby after me. "She looks like you." Fang said, standing behind Angel looking down at the third baby, Minnie. Sure enough, she had light brown blondish hair and brown eyes. "She's pretty." Angel added with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back, she was so sweet and innocent. Most of the time. "Bed time for the babies and bed time for you guys in half an hour." I ordered. Nudge and Angel had made a pallet for the babies in their room. They wanted to take full responsibilities for Haley, Chase, and Minnie. It was like having little brothers and sisters. They changed their diapers and gave them bottles when they were hungry. I couldn't see anything good coming from the situation. "It's good for them. Let them have some fun with them for a couple of days." Fang suggested with a shrug. "I guess." I muttered.

Dylan had gone back to the hotel where Jeb was staying and was going to stay with him for the night. We agreed to talk about everything in the morning to decide what to do. In the meantime it was 1:43 am and I still couldn't sleep. I sat at the kitchen table with a Tupperware of two dozen chocolate chip cookies and a jug of milk. I didn't plan on sharing either. Mom made her way down and pulled out a chair. I guess I could share with her since she made them. "Fang and Dylan?" She asked, grabbing a cookie. I nodded silently. "Max, what was life like when you and Fang weren't together?" My mom asked. I felt my chest tighten and my breath quicken. It felt like a mini panic attack setting in when I thought of that miserable time that we were separated. I couldn't bring myself to answer, I could only shake my head no. "You've lived about 15 years without Dylan in the picture right?" She asked. I nodded yes this time. "Which one of them could you not stand to lose?" She asked sagely. She dunked a cookie in my glass of milk and took a bite. I hated it when moms are right. "What am I going to do if Nudge leaves too?" I asked quietly. Mom wrapped her arm around my shoulders quietly. "Only you know that one sweetie." She said with a shrug.


	96. I muted you

**I no own. **

*Friday*

I finally went to sleep around 2:15 am. It didn't last though. I was up by 6:15 am and hanging out on the roof. I heard footsteps behind me and felt Dylan's presence besides me. "Hey." I said. "Hi honey." He replied, sitting down quietly next to me. "I made a decision." He said. I looked over at him listening to what he had to say. "Max, I was created to make you happy and keep you safe. When I found you Fang already had both of those covered for me. I've thought about how things have been since I found you and I realize that while it makes me happy to be with you, it makes you miserable and your happiness is more important than mine." He answered. There was no denying that, but was it really that simple? He was really just giving up? "Would it be cliché if I said I still wanted to be friends?" I asked awkwardly. Dylan laughed. "Max, I'll always be around if you need me. And if anything should happen with you and Fang I can't promise I won't be on your doorstep first thing." I nodded, knowing good and well that nothing would happen between Fang and I. "Will you at least stick around for dinner?" I asked. Dylan nodded. "I'll leave tomorrow." He answered.

I hung out in my room or with Nudge and Angel for most of the day. I have to admit that I was a little sad that Dylan would be leaving. It would kind of be like missing a member of The Flock, but I was really happy too. I would have my own life back without any weird DNA induced tension. I carried Minnie to the kitchen grabbing her bottle from the fridge. I have to admit I was really beginning to like these little boogers. "There you go. Drink up." I murmured sitting in a dining room chair. "How's it going, Mom?" Fang whispered, sneaking up on me. I jumped a little in my chair glaring back at him. "She's beautiful." He commented. I remembered him saying that she looked like me. "I can wait." I answered. "You're so good at it though." He smirked, recalling our conversation from Virginia. How long ago had that been? I rolled my eyes. Minnie downed her entire bottle and I threw it in the sink. Everyone sat around the table while Iggy and Ella put salad, garlic bread, and three pans of ziti on the dining room table. I couldn't help but notice that Nudge sat next to Dylan and was being remarkably quiet. "So what is your plan, Dylan?" Jeb asked in between bites. He's been amazingly smug since the whole saving the world thing. I swear he muttered "told you so" under his breath a couple of times. "I guess I'll go to school and try to get an education. My social skills aren't the best so that will be awkward." Dylan smirked at me. "You think Sherlock?" I shot back playfully. "Indeed, my dear Watson." He replied with a smile. The tension seemed a lot lighter since he'd told me he was leaving. "Told you I was learning to speak your language." He laughed. "Too bad I muted you." I replied slapping him on the back of the head. He laughed again lightly. Nudge cleared her throat. "You know, Nudge went to a school in Utah for kids like us." I said to Dylan. Nudge looked at me, shocked I was bringing her into the conversation. I encouraged her with my eyes, looking back over at Dylan and then back at her. "How was it?" He asked Nudge. I saw her face begin glowing red. "It was really nice. I liked it a lot but I missed everyone." She said sadly. "I'd like to check it out. " Dylan said, taking a bite of food. "I can arrange that for you." Mom offered. "Really? Thanks." He smiled. It was gorgeous and blinding. Stupid science. The will of Maximum Ride was stronger though, and I was going to prove it. I refused to give in to temptation…unless it was in chocolate chip cookie form. I looked over at Nudge who was fiddling with food on her plate with her head hanging down, obviously thinking something over. After dinner Iggy and Ella brought over a homemade tiramisu. Nothing said love like wired caffeinated bird kids.


	97. Sounds familiar

**I don't own Maximum Ride, only a lonely box of Girl Scout cookies. :D**

"Max!" Nudge called from the bedroom that she shared with Angel. I wasn't asleep yet but I was listening to my IPOD just getting comfortable. I walked into hear Minnie screeching at the top of her lungs. "She won't stop crying Max. I don't know what else to do with her." Nudge sighed in frustration. By some small miracle Angel was sleeping through the whole ordeal, or at least pretending to. "The baby's crying and you called me in here for…?" I asked, confused about what I was supposed to do about the situation. "Can you take her? Maybe she doesn't like me anymore." Nudge said sadly pushing the baby girl to me. I took the baby in my arms and rocked her gently. The screaming didn't stop but it did quiet down some. "Max?" I broke my gaze from the little baby to see Nudge staring at the ground. "What's up sweetheart?" I asked. "Max, I…I want to go back to school…with Dylan." She said, blushing furiously. Nudge wanted to leave again. My heart sank thinking about it. "Nudge, I can't stop you…" I started. "Good, because I wouldn't let you even if you tried. I've made up my mind." She said, gaining confidence. I was so proud of her. She sounded like me, stubborn and determined. "Do you hate me?" I asked bluntly, referring to the whole Dylan mess. "No!" She shouted, her eyes softening. "I know it's hard, but I really think I love him. I'll go with him even though he doesn't feel the same way about me…yet. Maybe he'll change his mind. If not there were plenty of other cute boys at that school." She said with a grin. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "I want an e-mail everyday and Skype at least once a week, minimum." I said harshly, offering my terms of agreement. "Done!" She wrapped me in a hug that almost crushed Minnie and me.


	98. Mommy Max strikes again

**I'm feeling better today…YAY! Still have to go to the doctor…BOO! Missing class though…YAY!!! I don't own Maximum Ride….BOO!!!! Done. **

I tried to lay Minnie down back on the pallet but she started screaming again when I tried. Everyone else was supposed to be asleep so I took her in the living room to make sure she didn't wake anyone else up. "Shh…" I said rubbing her back. I stood up and walked around with her too which helped. "It's okay sweetie." I whispered to her. I paced around the room holding Minnie who had finally stopped crying, only to turn around and slam into something hard. Fang. He grabbed my arms to steady me while I tightened my grip on Minnie. "You scared the shit out of me." I hissed. "Language." He scolded with a smirk, looking down at Minnie. "Mommy Max strikes again." He half smiled. "Go to Hell." Cue eye roll. "Dylan's leaving tomorrow." I said quietly. "Good." Fang replied coldly. "Nudge is going with him." I said sadly. "Does he know that?" Fang laughed lightly. "Not yet." I smiled. I wondered how long Dylan could listen to the Nudge Channel before he cracked. "You okay?" Fang asked, brushing some hair out of my face. "Yeah. It sucks but she's growing up. She can't be a kid forever." I sighed. Fang nodded in agreement. "Do you want me to take her?" Fang offered, pointing to Minnie. Her head was laying on my shoulder and I felt a warm pool of drool as I heard her snoring lightly. "Nah, I got it. I'm just going to sleep here tonight." I said, sitting on the couch and propping my feet up. "Your mom mentioned going to Phoenix tomorrow to take the rest of the kids to an adoption agency. She figured it wouldn't look as suspicious if it we went to a bigger city." Fang said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and covering us with a blanket. "That makes sense." I was going to lose Nudge, Dylan, Minnie, Haley and Chase tomorrow. It might be a little rough. "Sure you don't want to keep her?" Fang asked with a smirk. I knew he was joking but I had a feeling that if I said yes he would have let me. That scared me a little. "She really does look like you." He said suggestively. "I can't even think about that." I said, knowing exactly what he was alluding to. "I don't exactly want to." He replied. We didn't know where these kids had come from and it was a good possibility that The School had "recycled" DNA they had laying around. Maybe even ours, but I couldn't think about that. We sat on the couch leaning into each other while Minnie was curled on my shoulder and we fell asleep just like that.


	99. Happy Fax Family

**I forgot the disclaimer. Oops! I was so excited though! Okay, so just to plug another story I did, I wrote a Instruments crossover 'cuz I'm obsessed. Next oder of business: 9 freakin' reviews! I love you guys! The sad news? The next one is the last chapter *sob*. It's an epilogue and I'll be posting it up soon! Bittersweet. Anyway, thanks for the love and reviews guys! You guys are great. I still wish I owned Maximum Ride, but...I don't. **

"Awww!!!" I heard multiple voices chorus all at one time. I started to jump up but felt the weight on my shoulder and calmed down. "It's a happy little Fax family." I heard Nudge cry. "I blame you." I told her with a little growl. Every single person in the house was there staring at us. Even Angel had sent Iggy a mental picture. Talk about embarrassing. I heard Angel gasp a little. "What is it?" I asked fearing the worst. Her face turned red and I could tell she was debating on sharing what she knew. "She called you mama in her head." Angel said quietly. I shoved Minnie at my mom as fast as I could. "I'm done." I heard laughing coming from the front door. "Who would have thought Fearless Maximum Ride scared by an infant?" Dylan laughed with Jeb standing next to him smirking. "Shut it bird boy." I seethed. "Dylan, can I talk to you for a second?"Nudge asked quietly. It was so weird to see. Shy wasn't exactly Nudge's style. "Nudge and Dyl…Oof!" Iggy lost his breath when I punched him in the stomach. It might have been a little harsh but he couldn't see the blush on Nudge's face. She shot me a grateful look with Dylan following into the kitchen behind her. "Dylan said okay." Angel said before he and Nudge emerged from the kitchen. I was losing Nudge again. I felt tears threaten to well up again and felt Fang's arm around my shoulder. I sighed and pulled in a sharp breath. When Nudge came back she was carrying her pack. "I'm going to go back to school too. I figured it won't be as lonely as long as I have someone there that I know… and is like me." She announced to the rest of the Flock. She looked to Dylan for encouragement and I counted every lucky star that I'd ever had that he was smiling back at her and patting her on the back. It was a first step.

"Look after her or I will kill you." I threatened Dylan. He smiled. "If you touch her I will kill you." I continued. "Max!" Nudge screamed, her face red. "By killing me you mean you'll have Fang kill me." Dylan smirked. I heard myself growl again. "She's safe with me. I promise." He said, ruffling my hair a little. It was actually a friendly gesture and even Fang didn't look incredibly angry about it. "We'll Skype Monday night and tell you how everything goes." Nudge said, giving me one last hug. I nodded in agreement and watched as they flew off. "Max, you almost ready?" Mom asked me. The Flock and I were flying to Phoenix with Haley, Chase, and Minnie while my mom was going to drive there. We were going to meet up with her at the adoption agency. From there we would go to the hotel where we would stay the night until we came back tomorrow. "I have to say Max. I'm pretty impressed." Jeb said, sneaking up behind me before we left. "You fought science and won." He said. "Any more secrets you want to let me in on?" I asked. "Not right now." He answered quietly as I threw myself into the sky.


	100. Epilogue: No Time Soon

**Last chapter guys!!! So sad…but really happy too, that it came out so well. It was a challenge at times and it made me feel really accomplished to hear that you guys liked it. Anyway, like I said, the next story will be called "Now or Never". It will be rated M but it doesn't have lemons, just hints at sex. I could probably get away with it as T but haven't finished it yet, and I don't quite know what will happen. Anyway, here's the epilogue and I hope you guys enjoy it. I still don't own Max. **

We made it to Phoenix and met up with Mom at the adoption agency. She came up with the whole cover on her own explaining that she was a doctor and that the three babies had been dropped off anonymously at her doorstep. The lady knew it was a load of crap but went along with it. We said goodbye to the three kids and I rubbed Minnie's back one last time before handing her over.

"Max, where do babies come from?" Angel asked innocently. I resisted the urge to bang my head into the window of Mom's SUV. My mom and Fang were smirking at me. Luckily Iggy and Gazzy were in the back discussing chemical flammability and were too busy to be bothered with Angel's questions. "I'll tell you when you get older." Hoping like Hell Angel would be content with the answer. Surprisingly enough, she was. "Okay." I exhaled a sigh of relief enjoying about 20 more seconds of silence. "Max?" Angel asked. Oh God, what now? "Yes sweetie?" I asked. "Are you going to have a baby?" She wondered sweetly. I felt my face turn completely red and was I was so shocked I literally couldn't answer. I could feel my mouth hanging open as an uncomfortable silence filled the car. For once in her life, Maximum Ride didn't have an answer. I felt Fang's eyes on me and turned to look at him, my eyes pleading for help. "No time soon, Angel." He answered with a smug grin. Huh.


End file.
